On my way
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: Hermione wanted more than anything to be a gymnast. In order to compete she has to have a coach. What happens when her coach is none other than Draco Malfoy.Of course she falls for him, but what happens along the way?....
1. Starting my dreams

What's up everyone! This is a new story that I thought of by watching the Olympics. I love when they show the gymnast, I think it's so cool! I don't own anything but the plot and names for some of the things. Here we go.

It's been one year since Hermione, Ron and Harry had graduated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Making them 18. Ron and Harry decided they were going to look for jobs together but Hermione wanted to be something else. Ron went for try-outs to be on the Chudley Cannons. And Harry tried out for Tutshill Tornados. Hermione wanted to be a gymnast, ever since she was a little girl and she'd watch the Olympics with her parents, that's what she decided to be. And that's were our story leads us...

"But Hermione, we're suppose to be together always. How are you going to be with us when you're doing what you're doing?" whined Ron, when she told them the news.

"We can still keep in touch. How will you and Harry remain together when you're on separate teams? What happens if you have to go against each other, then what are you going to do?" Hermione asked in an I-told-you-so voice.

"That's beside the point. We're going to miss you." Harry stated; both his and Ron's ears glowing pink.

Hermione smiled and hugged them both.

"We'll be able to see each other when you play your games and when I have my competions. You will be there cheering for me won't you?" asked Hermione.

"Of course we will. And you have to promise to be at our games." Said Harry, smiling brightly.

They all hugged and both boys watched as Hermione got on the train on her way to a town called Bath.

(Compartment)

'Well I'm on my way. I guess I better make a list of all the things I'm going to need.' Hermione said to Herself.

I'm going to need money for equipment and a place to practice.

I need leotards and chalk

Arm braces and Ace tape

And enough money for rent and food.

'That should about do it.' Hermione stated, closing her notebook and getting out, 'Quidditch, Through the Ages.'

Two days on the train and the train stopped in town. A cab was waiting there for her.

"I'm Miss Granger. Are you here to take me to 'Madame Summit's'?" said Hermione, buttoning up her coat. (It was during winter)

"Yes ma'am." Said the driver whose name was Bill.

Finally the car stopped at a small building that looked like it had another building on top of it. This is were Hermione was going to live and practice for a while. Bill was nice enough to help her carry her things inside.

"Madame. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm your new boarder and student." Said Hermione, extending her hand.

"We are very happy to have you with us. Only one problem, I run the boards upstairs. You have to hire your own instructor. I will gladly have the money for the boarding and use of equipment now thank you." Said Miss Summit.

Hermione reluctantly handed out her money and took her things upstairs to her small room. The walls were painted cream with white lines. The carpet was also cream. There was a small window and a rather rickety looking bed with a white quilt and pillow on it. There was a closet, a small round table and some outlets for lights and other things. Hermione guessed there was a bathroom for all the girls and they all had their dinner in some sort of cafeteria.

'Well this is the best that I can do for right now. I better start sending out notices for a proper teacher and partner.' Said Hermione, as Bill came up with her trunk.

"Thank you Bill. Do you mind placing it in the corner over there, thanks so much. Here's a Galleon for you. "Said Hermione, giving him a big gold coin.

Bill did what he was told and left. Miss Summit came up a moment later with something for Hermione.

"Miss Granger, this will be the only leotard that we will equip you with without charge. Take good care of it. The bathroom is down the hall. We serve breakfast at exactly 8:00, there shall be no lunch get used to it. Dinner will be at 6:00. Do not be late or you can't eat. Have a nice day." She said and left.

Hermione hooked up her phone and began making numerous phone calls to newspapers, phone books, and just random people.

For dinner that night all they had was a bowl of chicken broth and a glass of water. (This is not a concentration camp or anything. They just don't want the girls to get fat.) Hermione went to bed and woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She checked her clock and saw that it was 6:30, she answered the phone to a male voice.

$$$$$$ PHONE CONVERSATION $$$$$$$$

"Is this the correct number for a Miss Hermione Granger? I'm calling to answer to your add about a gymnast instructor and partner." Said the voice.

"That's wonderful. Yes this is she. How much do you want and what time can you be here?" asked Hermione, very happy.

"I only ask 1 Galleon a week. (Thank goodness Hermione had won a contest; she was able to pay the guy). And I'll come over 8:30. We can start right away." Said the voice.

"Thank you so much. See you when I see you." Said Hermione, hanging up her green jelly bean phone.

Hermione took a shower, dressed in her black leotard and raced down stairs for breakfast. All they were served was a small bowl of a hot creamy substance and a cup of milk for strong bones. Hermione was the first to finish.

When she got to the ground floor room she started stretching and then placed in a tape of 'The sun will come out Tomorrow'. And did her routine while waiting. Soon a male voice was heard behind her.

"No, you're doing it all wrong. Your arms need to be up more Granger." Said the voice. Hermione stopped dead.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, turning off the music.

"I'm your coach. Of course I knew it was you and I've decided that it was up to me to help you. Now, let's get back to work shall we." Said Draco Malfoy.

Hermione followed him closely. Draco took off his jacket and shoes and began to stretch.

"I suggest that you do the same. We have a long day ahead of us. We're going to start with the beam." Said Draco, bending over backwards.

When they were fully warmed up, Hermione had a running start towards the springboard. She jumped and landed nicely on the beam.

"Nice. But when you jump you should try not to look so weak. Straighten up, try it again." Said Draco, actually helping her down.

Hermione did do it again, at least 7 more times until she did it the way that Draco wanted it. Then they moved to the next step.

"Now that we have that mastered. Do two practice backhand springs, exactly after landing. Try your best not to slip. I'll add some chalk." Said Draco, getting out his wand and tapping the brown colored beam.

"I have a question before I do this. First why are you here and second, how do you know how to do all of this stuff?" asked Hermione, pinning back a loose bit of hair.

"First, I'm here because you needed help, right. And second, I used to be on a junior male team. I hope that about covers it. Get to work, next we have to work on your dismount." Said Draco, sitting down.

Hermione did the first flip nicely but when she tried to do the other, she slipped and fell into Draco's lap. She shot up quickly trying not to show that she was embarrassed. She went up and tried it again.

"Well it's good to see that you have a lot of determination. Thank goodness you're not heavy, I could have died." Said Draco, smirking at her.

Hermione paid no attention to him and attempted at her work again. After her fourth try she got it right.

"Did you see that. I got it right, now help me with my dismount and then I'll show you my whole routine." Said Hermione, smiling brightly.

Draco nodded and handed her a bottle of water.

"Ok, you don't want to get too much air because that would end up making you fall or make you get injured. You want at least one flip and when you land. Stick it, don't forget to smile." Said Draco, taking the bottle back.

Hermione nodded and actually on her first try she got it. She was happy; little curls on the side of her face were covered sweat sticking to her face. Then she placed in another CD and began her routine. The song was 'You can Fly' from Peter Pan, but there were no words. When it was over she stuck it and smiled with her arms raised.

"That was great but when you do that leap thing, don't go so high. That can result to slipping or missing the beam completely. Here, you have to drink a lot of water because you loose it all when you're sweating." Draco stated, handing her a new colder bottle.

While she was drinking, he couldn't help but notice that she looked different. Her hair looked straight even though it was tied tightly to the back of her head in a bun. Her figure was small and she had curves in the right spots. Her legs were long and slender. Kind of like a model would look.

"Hello Draco. We've got to work on the floor exercises. And you have to promise not to laugh at me, I'm a little self conscience." Said Hermione, picking up her bag and walking over to the soft blue floor.

Hermione started the music. And her routine was exactly like Courtney Kupets on the American team. (That was on last night. Thursday, August 19, 2004). When she was finished she walked over to Draco.

"Well what do you think? Do I need to change anything or better yet, pretend that you're a judge and what score would you give me?" asked Hermione, shifty her weight from one leg to the other.

Draco thought about that for a moment and then spoke.

"I'd give you a 9.788. Sound fair enough?" Draco said, with a smirk on his face.

"You know. I have a bad feeling that if you ever had children they would inherit that. And I'm sure it would be cute at first but then it would get kind of annoying." Said Hermione.

"I wouldn't mind. But enough about me, if you had children I'm sure that they would have your teeth and attitude." Said Draco.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all. I'd be happy for them. Come we have to work on my vault, no matter how much I hate it." Said Hermione standing up and going to the end of the room.

Draco smiled sort of and stood on the side to watch. She started at a quick pace, bounced, flipped over the vault and then did a summersault.

"Are you aware that you're suppose to stand still. I'd give you an 8.000 for that. Think of it as the dismount for the beam. You want to land right there and don't move." Said Draco, helping her up.

Hermione glared at him and started over again. They spent most of the time practicing the vault. Even when she got it right, they went over it again. It was well passed noon when they decided to move on the uneven bars.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Draco.

"I can't get up there myself you twit. You're suppose to help me up." Said Hermione, reaching up.

When Draco got over there she thought she heard him whisper something that sounded like, "Stupid girly mudblood." She smiled and allowed him to pick her up. When she touched the bar she began, but lost her grip and once again landed in Draco's lap.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Said Draco, smirking yet again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. And she walked back under the bar. Draco followed suit and helped her up.

"Wait, your legs are wrong. Don't have them spread out like that. Close them and point your toes the entire time." Said Draco, fixing them for her.

Hermione noticed that whenever Draco touched her, she seemed to blush and feel very heated inside. She shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. The second time that she did it, she managed not to fall and she finished the whole routine but messed up with the dismount.

"What did I do wrong this time?" asked Hermione, when Draco walked over.

"For one thing MG you have not do so many turns. That leads to flipping over or pushing your body too far way from your destination."

"MG?" asked Hermione, drinking water.

"Mudblood Granger..." said Draco.

"Don't you even dare. Change it to something else or just don't use my name at all." Said Hermione, very red in the cheeks from, heat, anger and embarrassment.

"Fine how about 'Mione Granger? Does that sound any better to you?" asked Draco.

"I like that a whole lot better. And for you how about, FM. As in Ferret Malfoy." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Oh, no. I had to change yours so you change mine. Or I'm going to write a note home to your parents." Said Draco, in a pretend grown-up voice.

"Oh no, not my parents. Fine, how about I just call you Draco?" asked Hermione, going down into a split.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her for a second, almost as though he was trying to figure her out.

"You know. No matter how hard you stare, I doubt you'll be able to see through me." Said Hermione, standing up.

Draco jerked back to reality.

"Ok, this is a new thing that I just heard of it's like a couple kind of thing, so sorry about this." Said Draco, picking up Hermione and leading her to the area where she was doing floor expressions.

"So what do we have to do. And please never pick me up like that again, unless I'm out of my mind or badly injured." Said Hermione.

Draco flicked his wand and Latin music started playing. He reached out his hand for hers and she accepted. They were in the middle of this weird split thing when all of a sudden he spun her out.

"Have dinner with me." Draco stated, when she was up against him again.

"Are you kidding me? Why?" Asked Hermione, as he dipped her.

"Because. I need to speak with you." Said Draco, as Hermione did a double spin.

"About what?" Hermione asked again. Lifting her leg up so she was vertical.

"We need to catch up on stuff." Said Draco, when the music stopped.

They were both breathing heavily.

"It would only be this one night unless we find another reason to. Please just say yes." Draco said, kind of pathetically.

"I can't do this. I won't do this." Said Hermione walking away.

$$(LATER THAT NIGHT)$$

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry. I'm not all that bad. It's just this once." Said Draco, helping her into his red mustang.

They rode off into the night.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK. I'LL WRITE MORE WHEN I GET THOSE REVEIWS. IT'S KIND OF SHAKEY NOW BUT IT'LL GET BETTER. I'VE BEEN THINKING IT OVER FOR A WHILE NOW, SO HOPE IT'S OK.

-JENNIFER


	2. Candy and dates

Welcome back guys for a wonderful new chapter from the world of The Great, the wonderful, the great and wonderful Hogwarts-mania! Just to let you know, I don't own anything. Except for names of some things and people's names.

"So where are we going?" asked Hermione, clicking her seat belt.

"To a family restaurant. It's ok but watch out for some of the people in there. I have a pretty tough family." Said Draco, smiling at Hermione's expression.

They drove a little down the cobble stone road until they reached this quaint place that had red checkered curtains in the window. When they walked in the warm air brushed their faces making their cheeks turn pink.

"A table for two, right this way please." Said a lady in a tight white dress.

They sat down to this small table with red table cloth and wire chairs.

"Your family owns this place? So you mean to tell me that you're part Italian?" asked Hermione, taking off her coat.

When she took off her coat you saw that she had on a long sleeved red dress with a square neckline. The dress came up to her knees. She also had on tendon tie back shoes and fishnet tights. Her make-up was light. Just a bit of blush, dark blue eye shadow and Gryffindor red lipstick.

"Yes, I'm part Italian. They came over during the 1940's, when everyone was coming to New York and I guess they moved back to Europe." Said Draco.

Hermione nodded her head, the soft waves of her hair twirling. Then this real fat guy came up to take their orders; Draco tried to hide behind his menu.

"Is that little Draco. My favorite 5th cousin 4 times removed?" asked Gino.

He had no choice but to put the menu down and smile at him. Hermione hid behind her menu to cover up her laughing.

"Hi Gino. This is Hermione Granger, we went to school together and now I'm her gymnastics coach." Said Draco.

"Hi. Very nice to meet you." Greeted Hermione, extending her hand.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful. Draco better not let you slip away. Right Draco, just like your last girlfriend." Gino acknowledged.

Draco turned beet red once again hid behind his menu for refuge.

"What can I get you folks this evening?" he asked, taking out a note pad.

"Can I have chicken Alfredo? And white wine please." Ordered Hermione.

"Of course darling. Now what does Draco want?"

"Can I have what she's having?" Draco asked coming up from hiding.

Gino nodded his head and took the menus.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like my family is any better." Said Hermione.

"They're always like that. And you wonder why I'm the way I am. My mother's family is the Italian side and my father's is the Death eater side. But my mum does have some Death eaters in her family too. So have you heard from Potter and Weasley?" Draco stated.

"Yes, Harry and Ron dropped me off at the train station. They set out to become quidditch players. The terrible thing is that they're trying out for two different teams, Ron's going for the Cannons and Harry's trying out for the Tornados. I tried to reason with them, but did they listen to me?" Hermione said.

"My friends are like that too. Pansy wanted to become a reporter for the Daily Prophet or she wanted to be a model. Crabbe wanted to play quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons and Goyle wants to be a coach for anything that would take him in. I don't know what I want to do yet, but right now I'm happy doing what I'm doing." Said Draco, as Tina came with their foods.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" asked Tina, she had a New York accent and her hair was like Fran's on the Nanny.

"No thank you." Stated Draco, starting to eat his food.

"What are we going to practice tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"You need to get into better shape first. Tomorrow you'll just have to see what I have in mind. Wake up early because we're going to be at it all day." Said Draco, looking at the sour expression Hermione had on her face.

"I really don't like you." Said Hermione, pouting.

"Don't give that look. You're not suppose to like me, I'm your teacher and you are student. You're suppose to hate me, it's my job." Draco said smirking.

They continued to eat, talking about what's happened and if they were going to miss school or not. Then it started getting late and Hermione really needed to get to sleep. He drove her back and walked her inside.

"Thank you so much. I had fun." Said Hermione.

"Oh really. You were talking nonstop, I couldn't really tell. Maybe we can do this again another time. Well you better get going. See you tomorrow." Said Draco, going back outside into the night.

'Something has really changed about him. I can't pin point it but something has really changed.' Hermione said to herself as she climbed the old steps.

She undressed and saw that she had a message on her answering machine.

(Message)

"Hi Hermione! Just calling to see how you were doing. We just wanted to tell you that we both made our teams! Our first game is on Friday at noon, please be there." Said Harry.

"Yeah 'Mione! You have to be there. But luckily we don't have to play against each other. Two different games. Harry's is first and then mine is right after. Call us back when you can so we can send you the ticket." Stated Ron.

"Be safe and do your best! We're right behind you 100%." Said Harry.

The phone hung up then.

'I'll ask Draco if he wants to come with me. I'm sure the guys will understand.' Said Hermione getting into bed.

&&&& THE NEXT MORNING IN THE BATHROOM&&&&

A girl walked up to Hermione who had blonde hair and one braid.

"So Hermione, who is the really hot guy who's your coach?" asked Jillian.

"Like you said he's my coach. No, we're not going out or anything. We just went to school together and that's about it." Said Hermione, tying her hair up.

"Where were you last night. You were dressed really nice." Said Jillian.

"Draco took me to dinner and that's all. No he's not my boyfriend like I already told you." Said Hermione, putting on lip-gloss.

'Beep, beep'

"Hermione, there is a young man down here to see you. Says he's your coach." Said Miss Summit.

Hermione pressed the button to answer back.

"Yes he is. I'll be down in a moment."

"Well since you have nothing going on, can I have a go at him?" asked Jillian again.

"If you want. I have to go." Said Hermione, putting her stuff back into her room, being followed by Jillian.

Hermione had on a lavender jacket; a white long sleeved tee, and periwinkle pants. Draco smirked when he saw her.

"Hi. Ready to get going?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. Ow, (Jillian had jabbed her in the ribs). This is Jillian and she wants to talk with you, meet you outside." Said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

&&&&&&

"What did she say?" asked Hermione, when Draco came outside.

"She wanted to know if I'd go out with her and I said sure. Ready, we're going to run all the way to the country. It's not that far from here." Said Draco, starting to jog.

! 10 MINUETS LATER!

"What's wrong, you haven't said a single thing." Draco observed.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just deep in thought." Hermione answered.

"You're jealous right? Of Jillian." Said Draco.

Hermione stopped.

"I am not jealous of her. Why would I be?" asked Hermione, starting up again.

"Because she asked me on a date. I know that face, it happened a lot at school." Said Draco.

"I'm not jealous. By the way Harry and Ron called me last night. They both made their teams and they asked me if I wanted to come because I promised them and I was wondering, did you want to come with me?" Hermione said, looking over at Draco.

"When is it?" Asked Draco.

"Well Harry's game is first on Friday and noon and then Ron's starts right when Harry's ends. So do you want to come with me or not?" Hermione asked again.

"Sure. Time to take a rest here. We've been running for 30 minuets, here's your water." Said Draco, sitting down on a low brick wall.

Hermione took it and started drinking. Then she caught him smirking at her yet again.

"What?" asked Hermione, lowering the bottle.

"You asked me out too. This must be my very lucky day." Said Draco, leaning back.

"It's a way of thanking you for three things. One, for being my coach. Two, for taking me out yesterday. And finally for taking Jillian out. She is such a bother and I've only known her for two days." Said Hermione.

"Would you ever get married?" asked Draco suddenly.

Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"Of course I would. But I'd have to have known him for a while, and he'd have to be really nice and considerate. Why?" Asked Hermione.

"No reason. I was just wondering. Would you accept someone who kissed you on the first date?"

"No. It would be kind of awkward. What is this, 20 questions or something? Two more questions and that's it." Said Hermione, sitting down.

"What's your vision of a perfect date?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"I'd like to go dancing or a nice walk under the stars away from the city. And I wouldn't mind just staying at home and watching a movie either."

"And lastly, are you going to stay at Madame Summits forever?" asked Draco.

"No, I need to enter one completion, win and I'll have enough money to rent my own apartment. Unless you know were I can find someplace to stay." Hermione said and looked over at him.

"Not right now I don't. But I do know where there are some cheap apartments. We'll check them out on Saturday, your work free day." Said Draco standing up and running in place.

"What do you mean work free days?" asked Hermione as they continued to run.

"I mean, we don't have to do anything. You don't have to practice or anything like that." Draco said.

Hermione smiled at him and they continued to talk about lame stuff and recap on what they talked about the other night. A random candy trolley came by and Hermione stopped.

"What can I get for you dear?" asked the old lady.

"Can I have 2 chocolate frogs, 3 packets of jelly slugs, 4 boxes of fizzing Whizbees, a six pack of butterbeer and a fun pack please." Ordered Hermione.

The lady packed up everything into a big brown paper bag for her.

"That'll be I galleon and 5 knuts. And can I get anything for you young man?"

"Yeah, can I have a fun pack and a six pack of butterbeer, please?" ordered Draco.

The lady packed his stuff away in a smaller paper bag. (A fun pack consists of 3 cauldron cakes, 3 pumpkin pasties, 2 chocolate wands, 1 box of Bernie botts every flavor beans, and a small bag of Droobles best blowing gum.)

"36 sickles darling. Thank you and have a nice day." Said the lady and she continued on her way.

"Why in the world do you have so much?" asked Draco.

"They don't feed us in the boarding house. For breakfast I get a small bowl of creamy stuff and for dinner I get chicken broth or three watercress sandwiches. I have to live off of something." Said Hermione.

"Don't you think someone is going to notice that big bag of candy?" asked Draco as they rounded a corner.

"I'll just say that it's just some clothes. They never check anything, if they did I highly doubt they would have let me have a telephone and a small bag of floo powder." Said Hermione.

Draco smirked and they continued walking.

"So what are we going to do after I drop my stuff off. Well we have to drop my stuff off too and then we're going to work on the beam, vault and uneven bars. Your floor expressions are really good." Stated Draco.

"Well thank you very much. But why do I need practice with my beam routine, I looked pretty good yesterday." Said Hermione, opening the door to the gym and boarding.

"Well, even though something is really good, you have to continue practicing to make sure that you won't mess up. And it also inspires body memory. Which will come in handy if some parts of you aren't as flexible." Said Draco, following her up the steps.

Hermione nodded and opened up her door. Draco looked around and winced.

"You live in this tiny room?" asked Draco, as Hermione emptied out the bag and put the stuff in a refrigerator that she just conjured.

"Yes I do. It sounded a lot better when my mum told me about it. I think it's under new management or something." Said Hermione, getting a bit of parchment out.

' Dear Ron and Harry. Thanks for calling, I'm so proud of you both and I would love to come to the games. Send one extra ticket, because I want a friend of mine to come along too. Your dear friend Hermione.'

Hermione attached the note to an owl that was waiting by her window.

"And that was for?" asked Draco as they went down stairs.

"It was a letter to Harry and Ron. So we better get started." Said Hermione, taking off her clothes to show only her black leotard.

Draco nodded and once again couldn't help but think how pretty she was. And Hermione couldn't help but think of how much nicer Draco had become, he didn't even mind that they were going to see Ron and Harry play on Friday.

A/N: WAS THIS CHAPTER OK? I HOPE IT WASN'T BORING OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. NOT AS CATCHY AS MY LAST STORY BUT IT'S STILL PROGRESSING.

-JENNIFER


	3. The Games

Hey everybody I'm on my way, with new sites and new places to see. Tell everybody yes I'm my way... Well, sorry I just watched Brother Bear on DVD. Great movie. Thanks for the reviews dudes! I don't own anything except some names and locations. Now watch as this huge wave guides us to the next chapter.

"Hermione! Help me, Draco will be here any moment for our date and I don't have anything to wear, help!" exclaimed Jillian, dragging Hermione into her room.

"Were you seriously going to wear this? It's too cold." Asked Hermione picking up a blue dress with a low back and a tie that goes around the neck.

"Yeah. I have to look good right? I can't find anything that would look nice for him, you've known him longer. What would you wear?" Jill said, laying back on her bed.

Jillian's room was the same as Hermione's except since she's probraly won a few completions she had more money to decorate her room, she had wax flowers draped over her door and around her window and she had a book shelf and a nice walk in closet.

"How about this?" asked Hermione.

She held up a deep red turtle neck long sleeved shirt, and a black silk mini skirt.

"You can put on some tights and some nice boots or heels. I'm sure that would look nice." Said Hermione, going back into her room.

She plopped down on her bed. There was a small knock on her window and saw that it was Hedwig. Hermione ran over with a big smile on her face.

'Dear Hermione, Here are the two tickets to my game. I hope you like the seats that I managed to get for you. I'll see you and your friend there on Friday. Miss you so much. Can't wait to see you. Your best buddy, Harry Potter.' Read Hermione, inside the envelope were two tickets that sparkled gold.

The seats were for the middle box. Those were the best seats, you could see both teams perfectly during the entire game. Then there was another knock on her window and she saw that it was Ron's owl, Pig.

'Hey Hermione, Here are the two tickets to my game. We had to give you separate tickets because they make you leave the stadium after every game so that they can clean. Keep practicing and you'll continue to get better at it. I hope you like your tickets.' Hermione read again with a big smile on her face.

Ron's tickets were just like Harry's only a little bit over to the right. She supposed that was because that's the side that he was going to be on. She smiled and opened a bottle of Butterbeer, took a sip and plopped down on her bed.

&&&& LATER THAT NIGHT. AROUND 12:00 ####

"Hermione open up. I want to tell you how it went." Jillian said while knocking on her door.

Hermione answered and conjured up a couch for them to sit on. Jillian ran in and made herself comfortable.

"Draco is so sweet. First we went for a walk and then he took me to this nice Irish restaurant. And we talked and talked. Then he took me to see a silent mini movie about a mouse and his cheese. He is so sweet. But then when he dropped me off, he kissed me goodnight. That was the perfect end to a perfect date. I have to see him again." Said Jillian, standing up briskly.

Hermione sat there with her mouth open. And her eyes were bugged out. Then something exploded inside of her. The next thing she knew she was crying. What for, she didn't know. But the next morning was her's and Draco's date to both games and she really needed to speak with him.

(NEXT MORNING)

BeepBeep

"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy is here for you." Said Madame Summit.

"Ok. I'll right down." Answered Hermione, adding just a bit more hair spray.

She walked down the steps in a cute jean pleated skirt, red stockings, black heeled cowboy boots, and a red knit sweater. She also had her hair up in a very curly ponytail, dark red lipstick, silver hoop earrings and her nails were painted red as well. Draco was stunned.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Draco finally stated.

Hermione put the building key into her cute jean purse with a rose on it. As they were walking to Draco's car her skirt was swaying purposely.

"Jill said that she had a wonderful time with you yesterday. And she said that she wanted to see you again." Said Hermione, clicking her seatbelt.

"She's really nice. But she talks way too much. In the game with Weasley, who do you think is going to win?" asked Draco, going over a bump.

"Ron's a pretty good keeper, so I think that Ron's going to block the goals. But I have a feeling that the other team is going to get the snitch first." Stated Hermione.

"That's a safe bet. What about Potter and his game?" asked Draco.

"Harry's team is going to win. The Tornados have been on a winning streak lately. And I almost forgot you kissed Jill? I can't believe that you kissed her!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling.

"It's not that big of a deal. It was a small innocent little kiss. You can't really tell too much about it." Stated Draco, pulling into a parking space.

"And why not? She keeps talking and talking about it. Ever since early this morning." Said Hermione, getting out of the car.

"You're jealous again aren't you? Just admit it, you're jealous of Jillian." Draco urged.

They had to look for the port-key in order to get to the field grounds. Draco found it. The key was a news paper that said something about going on a trip. They walked up a little farther and handed the key to this old lady who had curly blonde hair.

"I'm not jealous of her. Why in the world would I be?" retorted Hermione.

"Well for one thing, she told me that you locked yourself in your room when she was leaving. And she said that every time she mentions me, your cheeks turn red. Just like they are now." Said Draco, putting a hand on the portal.

Hermione followed suit and they were floated off to the field. When they landed Hermione once again, landed in Draco's lap.

"Do you want anything?" asked Hermione, standing up.

"I am kind of thirsty but you don't have to get it for me." Said Draco, walking over to a red and orange-stripped stand.

"What can I get for you?" asked the guy.

"Can I have a warm butterbeer and lemon drops?" Ordered Draco, when Hermione walked up.

"That'll be 17 sickles please. And what can I get for you miss?"

"I want some popcorn and a gillywater please." Hermione ordered.

"20 sickles please and have a wonderful day." Said the guy and Hermione and Draco walked off.

"Ok, I'm a bit jealous. Are you happy now?" asked Hermione, as they waited in line.

"Extremely happy. And why are you, exactly?" asked Draco.

"Because, it's just a girl thing. When one girl gets something, all the others want it too. Do you follow?" asked Hermione.

"So basically you want me? (Hermione glared at him). Ok, ok, so what do you want then?" asked Draco as the line moved up.

"I've never been kissed, I've never had a boyfriend, and my two best friends are over protected and lastly my coach is going out with this terribly annoying girl that I just happen to know." Stated Hermione, giving the lady their tickets.

"That's terrible. And I'm not officially going out with her. I'm with you most of the time, so it's kind of complicated. It's like, I like her, but I like you more because I've known you longer. Get it?" asked Draco.

"Awe, how sweet. After the game do you want to have coffee with me at this new café that I just heard of?" said Hermione, when two familiar heads came her way.

"Hermione so glad that you could make it! And your friend is...?" said Harry, giving her a big hug.

"You guys know Draco. He's my coach and we've been working together for a few days. Actually a week now I think." Said Hermione, hugging Ron.

"You're friends with him now? What's the matter with you?" asked Ron.

"Nothing's wrong with me. We just became friends, no big deal. Please be nice you guys." Hermione said to her friends as though they were little children.

"Nice of you to join us. Draco" said Harry, reaching out his hand. He had to force himself to act nicely for the sake of Hermione.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind but I'm sitting with you guys." Said Ron, also forcing a smile and shaking Draco's hand.

"That wasn't so bad now was it. Harry, those robes look very nice on you if I do say so myself." Said Hermione, refurring to Harry's sky-blue robes with a double "T" in dark blue on the chest and on the back.

"Thanks. You look really stunning, I don't remember you ever having that." Questioned Harry.

"I've had it forever. I just never had a reason to wear it, and now that I don't have to have uniform anymore I just wear my old stuff." Said Hermione.

"Well the game will be starting soon. You guys better get going, see you after the game." Said Harry, going into his locker room.

All three of them made their way to the best seats in the whole stadium. Ron sat in between Hermione and Draco in order to keep a close watch on them.

"So Hermione, how's your gymnastics coming?" asked Ron, trying to make small talk.

"It's really great. Draco's been helping me a lot. I can't wait until I'm ready to compete. You promise you're going to be there right?" Answered Hermione, turning to him.

"Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world, and I'll make sure that Harry doesn't miss it either. Oh, did we tell you that we just got a new apartment just down the road from the practice field. It's really great." Said Ron, popping some candy into his mouth.

Draco was listening closely to every word that they were saying. Just in case they said something about him. While pretending not to listen, he was watching the big board that kept flashing advertisements. Right now it was showing something about the new Painter. (I invented the broom myself, its so cool). 'Paint the sky with a good game!' the board flashed.

"We have 10 minuets before the game starts, do you want anything?" Draco asked Hermione. Ron glared at him.

"Could someone watch my purse, I have to go to the restroom." Said Hermione, giving it to Ron and walking off.

Now that Hermione wasn't there, this gave the guys a chance to talk about stuff.

"So are you and Hermione going out?" asked Ron, sternly.

"Of course not. I'm just her coach and sometimes I ask her out and other times, like today, she asks me out." Said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you kissed her?" Ron asked getting more persistent.

"No. I'm kind of going out with her some-what friend Jillian. She also goes to Hermione's school." Said Draco.

"And she doesn't mind at all? She's letting you continue with this?" asked Ron, completely stunned.

"Oh no. She kind of got mad at me and I tried to make her admit that she was jealous. And actually she did." Stated Draco.

"She admitted to you, thee Draco Malfoy, that she was jealous of this Jillian person?" Asked Ron, his eyebrows rising at an alarming rate.

"Yes." Draco stated simply.

Hermione came back smiling brightly, holding up four programs in the color of Dark blue and silver. Harry was going to play against the Appleby Arrows.

"I've got each of us a program and one for Harry too. I'm sure he wants one." Said Hermione giving them to the boys.

"Thanks." They both muttered as the board went blank and set up a score table.

The game was beginning. A tall man in a terrible ugly yellow suit and a black bowler hat with a white feather pointed the wand at himself and stated, 'Snorous'. (I think that's right. I don't feel like looking it up)

"Ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages welcome to the quidditch game of The Tutshill Tornados and the Appleby Arrows! Please welcome the Tornados!" he announced as a team of people came out wearing their blue robes and all holding Painters.

"For Keeper, Woody Paris. He's also the team caption. Both beaters, Betty Clause and Veronica Andrews. The chasers are, Greg White, Jennifer Berry, and Woody Yelps. And last but not least the new seeker, HARRY POTTER!" The crowed erupted with cheers as Harry mounted his broom and did one lap around the pitch, before touching ground again.

"Keeper for the Appleby Arrows, Yang Wou. Both beaters are twins, Sara and Kristii Smith. The chasers are, Simon King, Hannah Brown, and Mitch Teng. And for the seeker they have the incredible Derek Marker!" said the announcer. The other half of the stadium erupted in a huge chant, waving around light blue and silver flags.

"Here come the maskots for the Tornados. Can it be, yes it can! At least a dozen tamable tornadoes! Look at them go, strong and healthy! And for the Arrows it seems as though they have at least a dozen women, with a quibble of silver arrows." Said the announcer. The tornadoes were spinning into a circle around the benches. The women were taking out arrows and shooting them in the air causing them to blow up and color the sky.

"With that said, let the game begin!"

A/N: SORRY TO STOP IT HERE, BUT I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL EARLY TOMORROW. PAUL HAMM GOT THE SILVER MEDAL! HE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE GOLD, ALL THANKS TO THAT OTHER GUY! WELL STAY TUNNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING AT YOU!

-JENNIFER


	4. Games, coffee and a kiss

What's up dudes and dudetts! I've just invented a new way of speaking and writing. Write and say everything backwards. Looc. (Pronounced-Luke). I just wanted to say that I don't own anything except for some things that you don't recognize.

"The referee for this game comes to us from America. The one, the only, Tommy Doo! He has the crate with him. There goes the snitch, you all know the rules of the game." Said the announcer.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you. Captions, shake hands please." Said Tommy.

"The quaffle and bludgers are released and the game begins!" yelled the announcer.

"THE QUAFFLE IS PASSED TO WOODY FROM JENNIFER. SIDEWAYS, UNDER! WATCH OUT FOR THE BLOODY BLUGER GREG! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! OH MY WORD, THE ARROWS HAVE CONTROLL OF THE QUAFFLE! PASSED FROM HANNAH, TO MITCH! A SHOT AT THE GOAL AND...GOOD SAVE WOODY!" screamed the announcer.

"How's Harry doing?" Hermione asked Ron, who still had his pair of ominoculars.

"He's circling the pitch. He better hurry and find that thing!" exclaimed Ron.

The game went on for an hour. The crowd still had a lot of energy left, they continued cheering. The score was, Tornados: 50 and Arrows: 50. It was a stinking tie! Hermione had her fingers crossed.

"WHAT'S THIS EVERYONE? HARRY POTTER OF THE TORNADOS HAS GONE INTO A DIVE! COULD IT BE? YES IT IS! HARRY HAS SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH. THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS! CAN HE MAKE IT?" said the announcer, on the edge of his seat.

Hermione scooted up in her seat about to fall off the edge. The stadium went quiet when both seekers went for the dive. Harry raised up his hand in victory. He had caught the snitch; his first game and he had won!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE TORNADOS HAVE WON THE GAME! THE GAME IS OVER FOLKS THAT'S RIGHT! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, THERE WILL BE TEAM SIGNATURES IN THE FRONT! END" said the announcer and his voice went back to normal.

Hermione was jumping up and down for joy. Not caring if anyone could see under her skirt, she had a pair of light pink underwear on. Draco and Ron were quick to notice this.

"I can't believe that Harry won his first game! I'm so proud of him!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione gathered her stuff and was on her way to hug Harry. Once again leaving Ron and Draco time to talk. Ron's face was a little pink and Draco's were transfixed on the spot.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" asked Ron, coming back.

"Yeah... wait what?" exclaimed Draco, shaking his head.

"So you do like her don't you? I promise I won't tell her." Said Ron.

"I do a little. She's so fun to be around you know, she's easy going and easy to talk to and very determined." Stated Draco, popping in two lemon drops.

"I know. I'm her best friend remember? Why don't you tell her how you feel, but not so soon. Let her have the chance to know you better. Or spend a lot of time with her, she really needs someone to be with when Harry and I aren't there and I'm sure she'd be happy with your company." Said Ron, standing up.

"So, you're giving me permission to go on more dates with Hermione? And saying so, you won't spy and you won't try and kill me or something?" asked Draco, also standing up.

"Yep. But if you hurt her, Harry and I'll hurt you way, way worse. And trust me, I've been practicing." Said Ron, going down the steps.

Draco went to the front and found Hermione talking happily with Harry. He walked over and stood behind her, listening to what they were talking about.

"You did so wonderfully Harry! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks Hermione. So are you in any competitions yet?" asked Harry, sitting down.

"Not at this very moment. But I'm practicing extra hard and I hope to be in one real soon." Stated Hermione.

"Well go and talk to the other players. I talk about you all the time, I'm sure they're just waiting to meet you." Said Harry, getting handed a stack of pictures and a quill.

Hermione nodded and went to talk to his friends. Draco followed close behind.

"'Mione, I'm gonna go and talk to the other team. Alright?" stated Draco. Hermione nodded her head and waved goodbye.

Before long, Hermione had to transfigure her purse to a bigger size because Harry's teammates were giving her tons of pictures and action figures. Draco came back with some pictures and two arrows from the Appleby Arrow team and she gladly put his stuff in her purse. Harry came up to them later with his normal clothes on and they went to their seats.

"I like these seats too. And by the way, good game Potter." Stated Draco, sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione decided to sit between them this time. She wanted to talk to Harry as well as Draco.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said not looking at him.

"Could you guys please use the names that your mum's gave you. My name is Hermione, his is Harry and his is Draco. Now that we know each others names, please use them." Said Hermione sitting back in her chair.

"So, Draco, do you have your own apartment?" asked Harry.

"Actually I own a small two story house in the country. I have 5 acres of land. It belonged to my grandparents and now its mine." He stated grinning.

"Ron and I share an apartment not too far away from here. Hermione, how's where you live?" Harry asked, sitting back.

"It's a complete disaster. I have a small bedroom with one window, a closet, and a small bed over in the corner. We have to be dressed and ready for breakfast at 8:00 in the morning. We don't have lunch and then we have dinner and go to bed. For dinner we only eat chicken broth or something else with very little taste." Said Hermione.

"Wow? You don't have to share a bathroom do you?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes. There are 12 showers, four sinks, a wall length mirror and hard and cold tile floors. I can't take it, I'm gonna get enough money to move into my own apartment and only come there to practice and work out." Said Hermione, as the screen went blank and turned once again to a scoreboard.

Ron was going to play against the Wimbourne Wasps. The announcer was now a lady, she announced all of the players and the game began. Hermione, Harry and this time Draco were all on the edge of their seats during the penalty throws. The Wasps were able to get one in but the rest were blocked brilliantly.

Hermione and Harry cheered with the rest of the Cannon fans, waving orange flags. The game was over quickly. Ron's team lost the game, but caught the snitch. Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug for effort.

"That was a great game mate. It's alright, it was probrally all the pressure of so many people being here." Suggested Harry.

"Well played. I know I could never be keeper, I don't have those kind of skills." Said Draco, trying to cheer him up.

Hermione smiled at them all getting along with no problems. This was easier than she though it would be.

"So what are you guys doing today?" asked Ron as they sat on some park benches out by the parking lot.

"We were just going to get some coffee or tea and just hang out I guess." Said Draco.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess we'll be seeing you guys later then. Draco I have to talk to you." Said Harry.

Hermione walked to the car and buckled herself in. She was putting more lip-gloss on but she couldn't help but looking at the guys.

"So, you like Hermione?" asked Harry, his arms crossed.

"Yes I do. But I haven't told her that yet, and I don't plan on doing so until I know for sure about something." Said Draco, simply.

Hermione had one eyebrow arched. They all smiled at her and moved a bit farther away.

"So this was her idea to ask you out. But you asked her out first, I get it." Said Ron.

"Exactly. So I guess I'll see you guys later." Said Draco, when Harry stopped him.

"I'm sure that Ron's told you this, but I'm telling you again. If you do anything to harm or make Hermione unhappy in any way. Ron and I'll hurt you so, so much worse. Have a wonderful day." Said Harry, walking away.

Draco shook his head and got into the car.

(COFFEE SHOP)

"I hope that you like French vanilla?" asked Draco, passing her a steaming pink cup.

"My favorite. Mum used to make that kind every morning." Hermione said smiling.

Draco warmed up inside, seeing her smile at him like that.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. But you have to keep your voice down." Said Draco, putting down his cup.

Hermione nodded and leaned in closer.

"I've got you entered into a tournament for Sunday. This is that one that you've been waiting for." Said Draco with a smile on his face.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly.

"Are you serious? You actually got me into the tournament?" asked Hermione.

Draco simply nodded his head and waited for her reaction. Hermione smiled really wide and her brown eyes were shining.

"You are the best person in the whole world. Thank you so much!" exclaimed Hermione, going over and hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Draco blushed as well as Hermione. She went back to her seat and took a sip of coffee. They talked a bit more and then Hermione said that she wanted to go and practice her routines. They practiced for the rest of the day and late into the night.

"Thanks Draco again. And thanks for coming with me today." Said Hermione.

"Don't mention it. I had a great time with you. Maybe we can go out again real soon, how about tomorrow after a 3 hour training session?" asked Draco.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. He had never asked her out for a for real, real date before. Draco smiled at her and walked over to his car.

"How did the day go with Draco?" asked Jill.

"It was fantastic. Harry and Ron like him now I guess so it's ok if we hang out. And tomorrow we're going someplace for a real, real date and I'm nervous." Stated Hermione, opening a wrapper for a pumpkin pastie.

"Don't worry about it. You've been around him lots of times before and this should be no different. Do your best and I'll come to watch you on Sunday if that'll make you feel better." Said Jill, patting her back.

Hermione looked at her and finally accepted her as a friend. Hermione went to bed soundly and woke up early the next morning. She had also sent Ron and Harry letters along with two tickets for the both of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hi. I'm ready to get working." Said Hermione, tying her hair up when she got downstairs.

Draco didn't answer he just walked over to the Pommel Horse and did his routine. Hermione stood on the sidelines watching in awe.

"That was great. Did you ever win any medals?" asked Hermione, sitting in butterfly position.

"I got one silver for the Parallel bars and a gold for floor exercises. Have you gotten any?" asked Draco, as they moved to the beam.

"I did before I started Hogwarts, and then I could only do gymnastics during the summer. I was on my school gymnastics team and I was their best beam and uneven bars." Hermione said, looking off into space.

She mounted and did her routine at least five times before Draco noticed something was wrong.

"Don't try and do too many twists when you're dismounting. Other wise you won't have time to open up for landing. Don't forget to smile, that increases your score." Said Draco.

Hermione nodded and did it again until she was sure that was what she wanted it to look like. Draco next helped her onto the top bar and she began. This was her best; she nailed it on the first try but threw cautions into the wind and tried it again until she knew that was what she wanted. Then they moved to the vault, her worst event.

"You can do it. Pretend the board and the vault are people that you really, really hate and pounce on them. Not too much, that would cause you to bounce. Before you go, drink some water." Said Draco, handing her a small bottle of Avon water.

She drank and started at a fast run towards her destination. She imagined the objects to be Crabbe and Goyle during school years and how much she hated them. She landed perfectly. Draco applauded.

"That was great. Go and try it again about five or six more times and we'll move to floor exercises." Said Draco, giving her more water.

Hermione did try again until she was confident in herself. When they moved to floor exercises, Draco put the music on for "You can Fly". Once again she did Courtney Kupet's routine. Once again she also practiced it again and again until she couldn't anymore. They went over everything again and again. Soon Draco told her to go and get changed.

They went out to a place called. Swan lake and walked around a bit. Hermione had a really nice white dress with wide bell sleeves.

"You look really pretty tonight Hermione." Said Draco, stopping and looking at her.

"Thank you." Hermione answered blushing.

Draco leaned closer to her and took her lips softly in his. First she didn't know what to do, and then she decided to kiss him back. They moved closer and his hands rested on her hips and her arms rested around his neck playing with the back of his hair. Finally they pulled apart.

"I really like you Hermione and was wondering, if we could take this friend thing to the next level. Like not going out as friends but as a couple sort of?" asked Draco.

"I like that idea very much. I agree." Hermione said, kissing him again softly.

He smiled and took her hand. They walked around a bit more talking and then they went to eat something. Draco dropped her off and kissed her goodnight.

'I can't believe that I have a boyfriend and to add to that, a really great kisser.' Hermione stated to herself as she climbed the steps.

A/N: IH (PRONOUCED- EYE) WHAT'S NEW? I HOPE THAT YOU REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER? THE NEXT WILL BE ABOUT HER TOURNAMENT, AND WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN HER AND DRACO. JILLIAN DOESN'T MIND BY THE WAY. ! VOTE PAUL AND MORGAN HAMM!

-JENNIFER


	5. Moving in

G'day mates! What's kicking? I have two really cool projects I have to do. One is in Social Studies, I have to pretend that I'm in an Indian tribe or region and learn about their life styles and present it. And second is in Math. I have to plan out a trip that I'm going to take when I'm grown-up. I have to find out how much each thing costs. But I don't know where I want to go. By the way, I don't own anything.

The next morning Jillian came running to Hermione's room to get details.

"So how did it go?" she asked, plopping down.

"Wonderful. We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but we're seriously dating. He is such a great guy, and today I have to go to this tournament. If I win, I get prize money and I could move out of here and into my own apartment." Hermione said happily.

"I'm so happy for you. I guess Draco wasn't my guy, but I'm happy that he's yours." Said Jillian standing up and walking out.

Hermione went took a shower, washed her hair and put on her leotard and her purple and silver nylon pants and jacket. Jill did her make-up. White eye-liner, silver eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, light blush and she painted her nails purple.

"Thank you so much Jill. I'll tell you how it turns out." Said Hermione, after adding more spray to her hair.

"Knock 'em dead 'Mione." Said Jill, giving her the thumbs up.

&&&FRONT OF GYM&&&

"Are you ready?" asked Draco, taking her hand.

"I think so. Did I mention how nervous I was?" asked Hermione, looking up at the big blue and white sign.

"Yes. The whole way here. Don't worry, you'll do just fine. I'll be there and so will Ron and Harry. Just have faith." Said Draco pushing her forward slightly.

"Names please. I need the coach name and the contestant." Said this lady, chewing neon orange gum.

"Contestant, Hermione Granger and coach, Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione, starting to shake.

"Ok, you guys will go right after Liz Evans."

Draco nodded and took Hermione over to the chairs. She could see Ron and Harry on the other side, cheering her on. This made her a bit less nervous.

"I think I can actually do this. I've practiced enough and I know what I have to do." Said Hermione, talking to herself more than Draco.

"You see. You have to believe. After this, we can forget all about it and move on to the next one. And each time, you'll get better and better." Said Draco, rubbing her back.

"You are so sweet." Stated Hermione smiling.

She gave him a hug and they just stood like that for a moment until one person before Liz on the beam, Hermione's best. It turns out that Liz was pretty good, although she had hopped a bit when she landed. Which gave her a 9.788.

Hermione walked up and she took a deep breath. She tried to remember being alone with just Draco when she was practicing. She pretended no one was there but them, Ron and Harry. This actually helped. She mounted and did her routine. When it came time for the dismount she remembered what Draco had said about not too much air or she wouldn't have time to open up and she landed perfectly.

"That was wonderful. Let's see what your score is." Said Draco, pulling her to him.

Hermione got a 9.888! Draco picked her up and spun her around. She just started and was in second place after this girl named Sara Olsen from Spain. Hermione had a dark purple and light purple stripped with silver stretch velour leotard.

"That wasn't so bad. I feel great now, I can do this." Said Hermione, smiling brightly, waving to everyone.

Next up were the un-even bars, Hermione's next best event. Draco lifted her up slightly and she did her stuff, only she slipped just a little but that didn't hurt her score too much. Once again the crowed clapped and cheered. During the break while walking to the next event, Draco handed her some water.

"Thanks. Wish me luck." Said Hermione, taking a big swig of water.

"You'll do great. This is your second best event, you'll do perfect and then we'll only have to worry about the vault." Said Draco, smiling brightly at her.

After Liz did hers, Hermione walked up brightly and began. She did wonderfully, when she finished all the crowed were cheering loudly, especially where Ron and Harry were sitting. Hermione ran over to Draco, his arms extended waiting for her.

"You were fabulous! Everyone is going to have a hard time beating you in this event!" exclaimed Draco, kissing the top of her head.

Soon it was time for the last event, the vault. Hermione was so nervous, she wasn't that great in this event. If she couldn't get an 8.777 then she wouldn't even get to stand on the podium. When it was her turn she stepped up, she got some chalk and began to run. She remembered what Draco had said about thinking about someone that you hated, when she tried that nothing happened. She went over and skidded across the mat. The crowd gasped. Hermione put her hands to her face and ran out of the stadium. Ron, Harry and Draco followed.

"Hermione, where are you?" called Harry.

"We want to talk with you, please come out." Ron said out.

"Please 'Mione. Don't you want to watch the others?" Draco asked hopefully.

There was no answer. They continued to search for her until Ron spotted her across the street sitting in a swing. Her hair was coming out and her make-up was running around her eyes.

"That was absolutely the worst moment in my entire life. I don't want to go back inside." Said Hermione, starting to cry again.

"Don't worry about it. There will be other tournaments that you can enter, and I'm sure that you'll nail those." Said Harry, squatting down beside her.

"I can't and I won't. This was a stupid dream of mine and I should have never tried to follow it. I should have gone on to become something else, like a medi-witch or something." Hermione answered not looking up.

"It wasn't a stupid dream. You did great in everything, even that last part. At least you tried to do it, there are other people who won't try it and you did. That makes you really special." Said Ron, patting her back.

"Can I have some time with her for a moment guys?" asked Draco.

Ron and Harry reluctantly got up and mouthed the words; "I'm watching you." Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down in front of her.

"'Mione, you know how you were going to get an apartment. Well since you're out of the running for the money and all." Stated Draco, loosening his tie.

"What about it, you're making me feel worse (sniff) you know." Said Hermione, wiping away fresh tears.

"My house is just too big for one person. And I was wondering would you like to live with me?" asked Draco, smiling hopefully.

Hermione was stunned by the news. She never expected him to ask her something like that. She nodded her head smiling down at him.

"You're the best ever! Thank you so, so much!" exclaimed Hermione, and fell into Draco's lap.

He took her in and hugged her close to him. She was beautiful even when she was crying or unhappy. They laced hands and walked back to the auditorium to watch the awards being handed out. Harry and Ron walked over to them shortly after.

"Have you guys worked everything out yet?" asked Harry, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Yeah. I'm moving in with him now. Of course I'm going to have my own room." Said Hermione, when Harry and Ron glared at Draco.

"Well that's for the best I suppose. We'll help you move in and then we can go and do something together." Said Ron, looking at the group.

They all agreed to meet and help her move her little bit of stuff and then they would go out.

MADAME SUMMIT'S

"Hermione, did you win?" asked Jill, bounding down the stairs.

"No, but that's alright. These are my best ever friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione stated.

"Please to meet you." Both boys said, nodding.

Jill's eyes locked with Ron's. Hermione, Harry and Draco left to give them some time. When they reached Hermione's room Harry looked around.

"You actually lived in this small room?" asked Harry as Hermione started folding her clothes.

"Yeah. This is the boarding and I have to share a bathroom with all of the other girls. Which reminds me, I have to take another shower and get changed. I'll be back in a moment." Said Hermione, grabbing something out of her trunk.

"I take it you told her, she seems a lot happier." Said Harry, folding some pink jeans.

"Yeah. But we're not like serious, serious yet. Just more of for real dates." Draco stated, getting some clothes out of the closet.

Harry nodded when Ron and Jillian came up.

"Hey guys. Where's Hermione?" Asked Ron, walking in.

"She went to take a shower and get changed. What took so long to get up here?" asked Draco, putting in some really nice flower buckle heels.

"No reason. Is it ok if Jill comes along with us? Her being a friend of Hermione's and all." Said Ron, blushing.

Harry looked up and you could see a weird glint in his eye.

"Sure Ron. Anything for Hermione." Said Harry, when Hermione walked in.

She was wearing 80's styled blue jeans with a thin white belt and a tight red shirt that was short so you could see her belly button. Her hair was in a cute ponytail with glitter. And she had on white eye-liner and clear lip-gloss.

"So what's up guys?" Asked Hermione, walking in.

"Ron was wondering could Jill come with us tonight?" Stated Draco, putting away some of her books.

Hermione looked over at Harry and saw there was this weird glint in his eyes still and Hermione got the hint. She too now had that same weird little shine. They finished packing quickly, and hauled it out to Ron's new truck. Jill and Harry rode with Ron while Hermione went with Draco.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you? I always clean and I tend to rearrange things and a lot of other things too." Said Hermione.

"Of course I don't mind. I wouldn't mind you doing any of those things; it's your house now too. Did I mention that I have a stable?" asked Draco, turning a corner.

"No, I don't think you did? Does it have horses or something else?" asked Hermione.

"It has horses. One or two could be yours if you like. I have too many things that I can't wait to share with you." Draco stated kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed and continued looking out the window. Soon they pulled up to a nice house surrounded by grass and trees and there were stables and two lakes, a path, swings and right in the middle of it all was a quaint house make of bricks with a chimney.

"You live here?" asked Hermione.

"It used to belong to my grandmother. I came here every other summer to be with her and that's why there are swings and a riding path. Come on, I want to show you inside." Said Draco, taking her hand and leading her in.

Inside the house looked nothing like the outside. When you walked in, there was a light above the door, a closet and a bar. Over to the left there was a nice living room. There was a nice black velvet couch and a love seat, a glass coffee table and the fireplace. To the right was the dining room, a red wood table and four wire chairs with red cushions. Next to the table there was the kitchen. There was your average stove, refrigerator, counters, cabinets, a sink, dishwasher, and a microwave.

"Do you like downstairs so far? There's more, over there is the side porch. And over to the left next to the stairs, that door leads to the laundry room and let's go upstairs." Said Draco, taking her hand and leading her up.

They walked up and found the first door to the left to be the linen closet. On the opposite side more off to the left there was a nice black, white and green marble bathroom with a whirlpool roman style bathtub. On the left side of the hallway there was Draco's room, kind of like the Slytherin common room. Next they moved to Hermione's room. She opened the door and saw an elegant shiny brass-plated bed with a very, very soft mattress and a white bedspread with pink bows and a soft pillow with the same pattern. She had her own walk in closet and a small vanity area with lights around the mirror. Her carpet was cream colored and soft. She had a really nice window with curtains.

"Do you like it?" asked Draco.

"I love it. This room is even better than the one in my parent's house. Thank you so much Draco!" said Hermione running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

He smelled her hair and her self. She smelled like fresh oranges. Harry, Ron and Jill came up with her trunk and knocked on the door.

"Some great house you have. Hermione is so lucky to stay here. I don't think she would have liked our apartment." Said Ron, dropping his end on the trunk.

"I don't think so either. So what do you guys want to do?" said Harry, plopping down on the trunk. Ron and Jill followed.

"We can go to this great 50's place that I know of. They play all of these old songs, and they have a skating rink and we can have burgers, fries, and shakes. So what do you think guys, want to go on this great adventure?" asked Hermione.

They all nodded in agreement and they all got into the truck and went off to this place called 'The Ages'.

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, JILL IS GOING AFTER RON NOW, LEAVING HARRY ALONE. BECAUSE HERMIONE HAS DRACO, RON HAS JILL AND WHO DOES HARRY HAVE... YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. ONE HINT: THEY ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER AND HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A WHILE NOW. : ) LATER DAYS.

-JENNIFER


	6. A new day

Hi everyone! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! I really try and make it the best that I can but I don't always succeed. Just a note: I don't own anything. On with the story. (FLUFF WARNING!)

"How did you hear about this place?" asked Draco, when they walked in.

"I used to come here for my birthday parties when I was a little girl. I seemed a lot bigger then." Said Hermione, looking around.

A waitress came up wearing hot pink body shorts, a tight white tank top, and white roller skates. She blew a big pink bubble.

"How many? Five, ok right this way please." Said the lady named Sam.

They sat down at a 1940's styled chrome table and chairs. Sam passed out light blue menus and took out a note pad.

"What can I get you all to drink?" asked Sam, blowing another big bubble.

"I want a strawberry milkshake please." Ordered Hermione. (I don't like strawberry I prefer vanilla. Yummy!)

"Can I have a chocolate shake?" Ordered Draco. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright so that's 4 chocolate shakes and one strawberry. I'll be back to take your orders." Said Sam, rolling off.

"So Ron, Harry when are your next games?" asked Jill.

"My next game is in a week. But I have to play in Italy." Ron answered.

"My game is going to be the week after his but mine is in Japan." Harry said gloomily.

"Why the long faces. You get to explore the world, and you get to do what you've always wanted to do." Said Draco, his arm stretching over to Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah I know but, we don't get to spend that much time with Hermione." Said Harry, smiling.

Hermione smiled too and hit him playfully on the arm. Sam came back with the shakes and was ready to take their orders.

"Can I have a cheeseburger with nothing on it and fries please?" Hermione ordered, handing in her menu.

Everyone else agreed to have the same and then a few minutes later they ate and talked to each other. When they were done they went skating around the rink. Ron dropped Draco and Hermione off and drove off waving out of his window.

Hermione went and changed into her nightclothes and also came down with her school bag. Draco eyed her curiously.

"Hermione, what in the world are you doing? We don't have homework anymore." Draco, stated.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I've saved every paper that we ever did and I've found mistakes in every one of them. Even though they're not for credit, I'll feel better if I do them over." Said Hermione, plopping down in front of the fire.

Draco watched her contently and brought her some orange tea in a black speckled green cup. He soon got tired and told her too that she should go to bed, they would be very busy the next morning. Hermione agreed and packed up.

"Good night Draco. Thanks again for letting me stay." Said Hermione.

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow." He answered and went into his room.

They both went to bed having sweet dreams of each other. The next morning, Hermione woke early dressed in sweats and went for a work out. Draco woke shortly after.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Draco, watching Hermione tie leg weights to her ankles.

"I'm pushing myself harder. Last time I wasn't fit enough for what I was doing, now I'm determined to get this whole thing right. I'm not a quitter." Said Hermione.

"Well that's great and everything, but over working yourself could result in injures." Draco stated, his eyes turning from beautiful silver to a cold steel in a matter of seconds.

Hermione paid him no attention and continued with what she was doing. Draco, walked over and sat on the porch steps and watched her do leg ups and sit-ups. Waiting for her to come over to him with a problem. Sure enough she came limping over.

"I told you that you'd get hurt. But no, you didn't listen to me." Said Draco, turning his back to her.

"The grass was slippery. Aren't you going to at least help me up the steps?" asked Hermione, holding on to her ankle.

"You put this on yourself." He simply stated.

Hermione breathed out deeply and hopped up the steps. When she made it up, she stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her way.

"I was going to help you eventually you know. Let me get you some ice or something." Said Draco, going into the kitchen and coming out with a small purple ice pack.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered.

Draco sat down beside her on the fluffy couch. When she least expected it he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Just like before, this took her by surprise. His kisses were electrifying. She moved her arms around his neck and he pulled her in by the hips. He licked her bottom lip softly and she gladly let him in. His warm tongue explored her mouth, lining every tooth. And then coming to tie with her own soon they pulled away for air.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione, feeling her lips.

"Number one, because you're awfully beautiful in an annoying kind of way when you're mad at me. And second, because I wanted to." Draco answered smirking.

Hermione smiled and took the ice pack off. She called for her wand, "Accio wand", and she mended her sprained ankle.

"I almost forgot that today is Wednesday. You don't have to work out. Do you want to come and see the horses or something?" asked Draco standing up.

"I would really love to." Hermione answered tying her hair back and slipping into some sneakers.

Hermione had to run a bit to catch up with him. They walked hand-in-hand to the stables. When they got there, Hermione opened the door and found 12 horses. 2 brown, 2 Arabian, 2 palomino,2 black, and 2 Royal Lipatomers. (I think I spelled that right?)

"They're so beautiful. Where ever did you get them all?" asked Hermione, walking up to one of the blacks and petting its nose.

"Well, I get them for presents from my parents. The two Royal's came from my grandmother and the rest I can't really remember." Draco stated walking over to her.

"Like I said before. You can have two if you like." Said Draco, leaning against the pole. Hermione found this incredibly hot.

"Oh Draco, you're the best! Thank you so much. I can have any two I want?" Hermione said, smiling.

Draco nodded his head. Hermione picked a palomino and an Arabian. She hugged him and Draco suggested that they go for a ride. Hermione climbed up on the Arabian named Charley and Draco got on a black named Veronica.

"I didn't know that you could ride?" questioned Draco.

"I used to go to a horse riding summer camp when I was smaller. I learned to ride and how to take care of them. It was very useful." Said Hermione, proudly.

"My father and mum taught me to ride. They taught me everything, I really tried my best to do everything and still they pushed me on. Until I wanted to do something that they didn't know how to do. Gymnastics. At first they were stunned that I would get into something like that, but when I won my first tournament, they figured that it was a great idea." Said Draco.

"I have a question? How are you so nice now but when we were in school you were a wretchedly awful boy and I couldn't stand you? What was it that made you hate the three of us so much?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Well I suppose I was jealous that since Harry had come to school, I wasn't going to get all of the attention that comes with being as high up as my father was. And then when I saw that instead of becoming friends with me, he was friends with Ron and later you. Or it could have done something with the fact that I was in Slytherin and you three in Gryffindor." Draco answered.

Hermione accepted his answer and they continued riding. Then Hermione thought of another question, which even took her by surprise.

"What makes me so appealing to you? Why do you like me?" asked Hermione, embarrassed by her question.

It didn't take Draco long to answer this question. He didn't even have to think that hard about it.

"I got to know you in school more. Always hearing you talk to Harry and Ron, watching what you did and what you read. You are just so surprising, everything you do is like... I can't really explain it. With other girls you can expect them to do something but with you, everything you do is like a different page of a new book. You don't know what's going to happen. I love it when you smile or when you're caught up in a book." Draco stated truthfully.

Hermione blushed and looked down for a while. Then something struck her.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" asked Hermione with a fake pout on her face.

"Of course I do. Want to head back now, we didn't have breakfast and I'm starving!" exclaimed Draco, putting a hand on his hungry stomach.

"You remind me of Ron when you do that. Sure, I'm hungry too." Said Hermione, turning her horse around and making it gallop.

%%%%%% THE HOUSE %%%%%%%

"What do you feel like eating?" asked Hermione, as Draco set the table.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just make soup or something. Do you know how to make creamed pea soup?" said Draco, getting nice crystal cups now.

"Yeah. But I make mine a different way, I'm gonna have to go to the store really quick to get the stuff. Is there anything else you want while I'm out?" asked Hermione, writing down the stuff.

"Maybe just some milk and ice cream." Stated Draco.

Hermione nodded and wrote those things down. She grabbed Draco's keys and was on the way to Wiz-mart. She came back 30 minutes later with four bags of stuff.

"What in the world did you get?" asked Draco, helping her with the stuff.

"Well I got the stuff for the soup, your ice cream and milk, some fruits, candy, candles, and some other stuff. Not really important." Said Hermione, putting the other stuff away in the cabinets.

Draco raised one eyebrow and jumped over the back of the couch and turned on the TV Hermione had created that morning. It had all wizard channels like, Lifewitch, TV realm, Griffin Channel, and a lot of other stuff. Hermione quickly made the soup and poured it into the black and green speckled bowls like the coffee cups.

$$$ A FEW MOMENTS LATER $$$

"Do you like it?" asked Hermione.

"I love it. What did you do different?" asked Draco.

"I added creamy rice instead of cream by itself. And I added butter and soup crackers." Said Hermione, counting the things off on her fingers.

They finished eating and Hermione went upstairs yet again and came down with a video tape.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" asked Hermione.

"Which one?"

"Armageddon? I have one other but it's not that great." Said Hermione, putting the finished dishes away.

"It's alright. I like that movie." Stated Draco, sitting down on the couch and Hermione joined him.

They sat cuddled up during the entire movie. By the end, they were ending a very heated up make out session.

"You're really good at that." Said Hermione, blushing.

Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He went outside and sat on the porch. Hermione followed him and they watched a family of ducks waddle by and swim around in the lake.

"Are you ever going to have children and get married?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I might. It would be nice to have at least one kid and a wonderful wife to come home to everyday. How about you?" Draco asked, looking down the acres of land.

"That's my second dream. I've always wanted to get married and have kids. I'm going to make sure that it comes true, no matter what obstacles stand in my way." Said Hermione, fiddling with the nail on her pinky finger.

Draco smiled to himself. Hermione was sitting deep in thought when she remembered that the next morning was Ginny's birthday.

"Draco, is it alright if I invite some of my friends over for Ginny's birthday tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Here? A bunch of girls and only one me? What am I suppose to do?" asked Draco, looking frantic.

"You can go with Ron and Harry or something. Please, oh please can I?" Hermione pleaded.

"No one is allowed inside except for you, got it?" stated Draco.

"You're so wonderful! I have to get planning." Said Hermione, rushing inside.

'What I do to keep her happy. She's going to have to pay big for this one.' Draco mumbled to himself.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I WANTED TO WRITE IT YESTERDAY, August 29, 2004, BUT I WAS SICK AND I WAS REALLY TIRED SO, HERE IT IS AND SEND ME THOSE REVEIWS PLEASE. RETURN NEXT TIME FOR MORE BREAKING NEWS!

-JENNIFER


	7. The horse and Party

Hi one and all! I have sad news! I'm going to be hit by Hurricane Frances soon and I'm not scared. It's only the third and worst one of my whole life. I don't think I like Florida anymore! Well I don't own anything, as you already know so on with the story.

When Draco walked in Hermione was going through her little red phone book looking up names. She called everyone who knew Ginny and told them to come to her house tomorrow afternoon. And to please not tell Ginny. Hermione was frantic again; she was cutting the grass and planting more flowers.

"Hermione what are you doing now?" asked Draco, as she was upturning dirt on both sides of the stone walkway.

"I'm trying to plant a flower garden. Oh, you see those rocks over there?" said Hermione, slipping a bit in her work.

Draco looked over and nodded.

"Can you set the big one in the center over there next to that tree, and place the rest of them around it?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, whatever." Said Draco, walking over and pointing his wand at them and whispering, "Feather light." That spell made things lighter. (Harry used it in one of the books, I can't think of which one just yet.)

He set them up like she wanted and then walked over to the stables and Hermione heard a yelp. She stopped what she was doing and ran to him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"You put flowers on the boy horses?" Draco whined.

"But I needed to. It's for good causes trust me. I have to get back to work now." Said Hermione, taking out her small shovel.

"Yeah I guess. But you kind of ruined the maleness of him though." Draco mumbled.

Charley snorted in response and nudged Draco's shoulder. He turned around and rubbed his nose lovingly.

Hermione was working all day long. Her sandals were getting in the way of her work so Draco let her use some of his riding boots that were way too big for her.

%%%%% AROUND MIDNIGHT %%%%%

"I'm finally done!" exclaimed Hermione, plopping down on a soft chair.

"How did you get so dirty?" asked Draco, looking over the top of a potion book.

"When I was mowing the lawn I fell into a pile of dirt and then while I was planting a tulip and lily garden, dirt bounced back at me. So now I'm terribly dirty and I'm gonna take a bath and read. Goodnight." Said Hermione, getting up and kissing his cheek softly.

Draco felt the spot for a second. He already knew that he liked her, but was it a different like? I mean, any person could plainly tell that those kisses he gave her weren't just little things. They had great power in them. But did he truly feel that way? He couldn't, they were just friends, sort of...

Hermione took a nice warm bath with peach bubbles. She also added silk beads to the water to leave her skin feeling smooth and soft. She washed her hair in a peach cream like stuff and added foam conditioner, rinsed and shaved her legs. When she got out she put on some comfy pajamas and began to brush her hair and her teeth.

Draco walked by while she was combing through her now wet straight hair. He knocked on the door softly and she looked up.

"Can I do something for you? Do you want tea or anything?" Draco asked her, his cheeks getting warm but no color shone through.

"Can I have some milk please. Thank you so much." Said Hermione, going back to brushing her hair.

Draco nodded and went downstairs. Since when did he do nice and kind things for people besides his loving parents? He shrugged the feeling off and got her a cup of milk. When he got up stairs Hermione wasn't in the bathroom so he knocked on her door. She answered.

"Here. I'll see you tomorrow after your plans because you still have to practice. Get plenty of rest." Said Draco, handing over the cup.

"I know. Thanks again. See you tomorrow then." Said Hermione, giving him one last smile and then closing the door.

Hermione's heart was fluttering. She felt something more for him than she thought she did. She could tell that those kisses had so much more to them than she thought they did. She quickly drank the milk and slipped into her warm soft bed. It was October now and it was beginning to get cold. She slept soundly due to all of her hard work that day.

(NEXT MORNING)

Hermione shot out of bed, picked up some jeans and a tee shirt, took a shower and ran down stairs. Draco was sitting at the table eating eggs and beacon with some orange juice. He was also reading the Daily Prophet. When he noticed her presents he looked up.

"Good morning. I saved you some if you were hungry." Said Draco, looking over into the kitchen.

"Thanks. But I'll have to take it with me because I have to go to the store to get a few more things. See you when I get back." Said Hermione, gabbing some beacon and running out the door.

Draco smiled, only Hermione could be this busy when something wasn't due to happen for a long ways away. She was always like that, but everyone accepted her and loved her for it. Draco dressed too and went to the stable. It seemed as though Hermione had loosened up on the flowers or the horses had eaten them.

"Hey Jack. Do you want to go for a ride today?" Draco asked the other palomino.

Jack snorted and nodded his head. Draco took this as a yes and suited him up and took him out to the field. He mounted and Jack started with a fast gallop. Draco pressed his sides a little tighter and he went a full run. The cold wind went sweeping over him. He did this every so often and when he did, he felt free.

Hermione came back and stood back to watch him ride around. She smiled and then snapped out of it. She had to get more work done. Draco just let Jack walk around free for a while until he saw his car had returned to the driveway and he went inside, leaving his horse out to wander.

"So, what are you going to make?" he asked, coming up beside her.

"I'm going to try and make peppermint ice cream bombes, petit fours and some lemonade. Do you think you could help me?" asked Hermione, starting on the ice cream.

"I can't cook. I nearly burnt breakfast and sadly I can't even boil water." Said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. How so like a boy.

"Well can't you apply icing and put stuff into bowls? I'm sure you can do that." Said Hermione patting his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do now, since nothing is done just yet?" asked Draco, running his fingers through his loose hair.

"Nothing really, unless you want to take the horses out or something. They seem really in need of a good run, all of them." Said Hermione, not looking up from her work.

Draco went back to the stable and let the horses out and free to run about. While the ice cream was freezing and her little cakes were baking she went and sat on a bench in Draco's back yard. She watched one of the black horses come up to him from behind and nudge him in the back. Then he'd turn around and run after them. She soon figured out that they were playing tag. What could be sweeter than a guy and his horses?

"Can I play?" Hermione called over, taking him by surprise.

He called back to her.

"Come on, you're the new 'it'." Said Draco running away.

Hermione ran over and tagged Misty, a Royal. He happily trotted after his twin and nudged him in the neck. The game went on for a long time until Hermione remembered her cooking. She ran back inside and remembered she put a charm on them to take themselves out when they were done. Thank goodness for magic. Draco came in a little after her.

"They didn't want to go back in, so I'm just going to let them wander. So, I'm ready to put icing on." Said Draco, rubbing his hands together.

Hermione handed him 4 different colored jars. Yellow, green, Very light blue, and powder pink. And then she handed him the fours and he put the same color on two each. There were 8. Hermione put the bombes into nice crystal ice cream bowls with some light peppermint toppings. She put all 8 back into the freezer. She then poured some fresh pink lemonade into a nice hand-painted glass pitcher. The pitcher had little pink cherries on it. When Draco was done she put them on a glass plate and took them outside to the table.

She had transfigured the rocks into a wide wicker table and matching chairs with white cushions. She dressed the table with an embroidered lace-edge tablecloth, glass goblets to match the pitcher, gold knives and forks and little bunches of nosegays. It looked beautiful, Ginny was so lucky.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked standing back to admire her work.

"It's alright I guess for a girl type thing. They should be here soon right?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked at her watch and nodded. Draco went into the house and came back out with a jacket on and silvery shades. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to a ranch not too far away. Whenever you're done, just call the number that I left by your phone. No one steps foot into the house, unless it's a pure emergency. Bye." Said Draco, jumping into his car and whizzing off.

Hermione huffed and went back inside to change into a longer dress. It was cream colored and had a big bow in the back. Soon all of the guests arrived. They held gifts wrapped in white paper with pink ribbons. You could say that this party would have been held in 1904 or around that time. That's what Hermione was going for, the Victorian age.

"Hi Hermione! I'm missed you so." Exclaimed Lavender. She was married to this guy from Drumstrang and was 5 months pregnant with his kid.

"Nice to see you too. Where's Simon?" asked Hermione.

"He wanted to go and group with his friends. How are you? You actually live here?" asked Lavender.

"It's really Draco's but I have my own room. It's really nice." Said Hermione as Parvati and Padma walked over.

"Hey guys. Welcome and hope you have fun." Said Hermione, going to greet other people.

Not too long after everyone came, Ginny's convertible pulled up. Hermione ran over to her while the other guests went to sit at the table.

"Ginny I've missed you so much!" Exclaimed Hermione, taking her up in a big hug.

"I've missed you too! Thanks for asking me over. I wanted to tell you that Harry asked me out two days ago. He is so wonderful." Said Ginny walking with Hermione.

"That's so great Gin! How long has it been since you've talked to the girls of Gryffindor house?" asked Hermione, smiling brightly.

"I haven't in a very long time, why?" said Ginny.

"Don't you think it's about time that you did?"

When Hermione said that, all the other girls came up to her and said happy birthday! Ginny was so surprised. She didn't think that Hermione would throw her a party. They all went over to the beautiful table talked and ate.

It went very well. Then it was time for presents and the girls gathered in a semi-circle and Ginny sat in front. Most of them gave her books and some of them gave her dresses and beauty kits. Hermione gave her a light brown teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck.

"Where did you get this?" asked Ginny holding it close to her.

"Well I looked in all the antique shops I could find. And only one of them had an original bear from New York. It's very special and since you're my very best friend, I thought that you might like it." Said Hermione.

Ginny smiled and then they heard a horse neigh. They all stood up and walked over to the field. The horses were running around and playing tag with each other.

"Hermione, you never told us that you had horses." Exclaimed one girl with blond curly hair.

"Well two of them are mine and the rest are Draco's. He's so sweet, today we were playing tag with the horses." Said Hermione somewhat dreamily.

The other girls had a feeling that something major was going on between them.

"Do you and Draco have something or what?" asked Ginny.

"What, no. He's my friend and my coach. Nothing is really going on serious. I mean we go out and kiss sometimes but nothing big." Said Hermione, looking at her watch.

The party ended and Hermione waved goodbye to her friends and cleaned up the stuff with a wave of her wand. The table and chairs turned back into rocks and she moved them back. And she cleaned the dishes and put them away. Then she had to heard the horses back into their normal stable. She then went inside called Draco and told him that she was done and he could come home now.

Draco came back with a horse trailer attached to his car. Hermione came running outside.

"Hi. What's in there?" asked Hermione, hugging him.

That took him by surprise but he hugged her back anyway.

"I went to this guy at this ranch and he said he found a wild horse. Said that he couldn't get close enough to him to let him saddle it up. So I told him that if I got it broken in I would get to keep it. So here we are." Said Draco, patting the trailer.

"Draco Malfoy, are you mad? It could hurt you and worse, it might kill you and then what am I suppose to do?" asked Hermione, a hand on her hip.

"I didn't know that you cared." Draco smirked.

"Of course I care, you're one of my best friends. I'd die if something happened to you and I know that I could have stopped it." Said Hermione, running a hand through her hair.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. He went and opened the back up and a cream colored horse trotted out. It was indeed a wild stallion. Its eyes were ice blue and it had a pure white tail and mane. Draco took out a saddle and quickly put it on the horse. He jumped on and the horse bucked almost throwing Draco off.

The horse ran over to the field and continued to try and ram him off. Hermione shrieked every time and started biting her nails. Finally the horse threw him off and it looked as though it stepped on his back. Hermione ran over to him.

"Draco are you alright? Please say or do something. Don't be hurt please be alright." said Hermione about to start crying.

The tears started to fall and she flipped him over and saw that he was laughing. Hermione quickly wiped her tears away.

"You had me so worried about you. Don't do that ever again, next time I'm not going to help you." Said Hermione. Hitting on the side of his head and storming off.

"I'm fine Hermione! Although now my head hurts, change your close we're going to the gym to work off all new body fats." Called Draco, walking behind her.

"Okay. Be more careful next time all right? That really scared me." Stated Hermione, going up the steps.

"Sure, just as long as you don't hit me again." Said Draco, rubbing his head.

Hermione nodded and went to her room to change.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER SORT OF SUCKED. SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. WISH ME THE BEST WITH THE HURRICANE. I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL, BUT THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE THE WORST OF MY ENTIRE LIFE. WELL IT'S ONLY THE THIRD ONE, BUT OUT OF THREE IT'S THE WORST. BYE FOR NOW.

-JENNIFER


	8. A fever

Hi guys and gals! Thanks for reviewing nicely to my last chapter. I know I have some grammar problems but, I'm not sure which ones they are. So forgive me. I don't own the stuff that you've seen in books written by J.K. Rowling, I only own stuff that is in my mind. On with the story.

For training they went to the gym and worked out for two hours. Then they went to a track and ran 7 laps. Hermione so far was in the lead of everything, seems as though Draco needed the work out more than she did.

"Come on Draco, we still have two laps left." Hermione called behind her.

"Don't worry about me. You're the one that needs to win this completion." Draco called back.

Hermione sped up and did three cartwheels in a row. She turned around and smiled.

"I can do that too you know." Draco called over to her.

"Uh hu, sure you can." Hermione joked.

To prove her wrong Draco did it and caught up with her.

"Told you I could. Here, you haven't drunk any water in a long time. And after this, we have to work on your vault, no matter how much you hate it." Said Draco, handing over the bottle.

Hermione took a few sips and nodded. They finished running and went back to Madame Summits so that they could use the equipment.

"Alright. Try and remember what you did wrong and then fix it. Go through all of the necessary steps in order to do it right." Said Draco, standing on the sidelines.

Hermione nodded and started running. When she got to the vault she took a deep breath and flew over it. She landed but she fell to her knees.

"That was better than last time. You're improving just try and do it again. And when you're in a crowd just think of something that calms you down. Don't think of those other people around you watching." Draco stated.

Hermione tried it at least 50 more times until she was happy with herself.

"I think I did that enough in order to get it right. I just hope that it pays off. This one of the only things that I enjoy that you can't use a book for. "Hermione stated smiling.

Draco smirked. They went through everything else again and then went home for dinner. The completion was the next morning. Ron, Harry, Jillian, and Ginny were coming to watch her. Jill and Ron were now an item and showed it off by kissing and calling each other weird pet names.

"I'm too nervous to eat. Can I just have some water or something?" asked Hermione, laying her head on the table.

"Hermione come on. By not eating you're going to make yourself sick. Please at least try and eat some soup or something." Said Draco.

"I guess. But I'm not making any promises." Said Hermione, pouring herself some chicken noodle and rice soup.

She ate it slowly and Draco watched to make sure that she ate all of it. When she did she cleaned up and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING, REALLY EARLY

"Wake up Hermione. You have to get dressed and ready. We have to leave early, really sorry about this." Said Draco, knocking on her door.

On the inside Hermione was way under her covers in a ball. Draco hatted to do this but he had to. He opened her door and pulled the covers off of her.

"Not now. I'm still sleepy. Come back in a few hours." Hermione stated, still sleeping.

Draco lifted her up in sitting position and splashed some cold water in her face with the help of his wand. Hermione woke up instantly.

"That was uncalled for. Now get out, I have to get dressed!" Hermione exclaimed, shooing him out of her room.

She quickly showered and got dressed into a black and silver leotard. They ate some toast and orange juice and were on their way.

&&&& THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT &&&&

Hermione looked up in the stands and saw her friends cheering her on. She looked behind her and saw Draco smiling at her and giving her the thumbs up. She did her beam routine and did wonderfully! Everyone cheered.

"I knew you could do that. Now on to the uneven bars, you'll do good in that too." Said Draco, putting an arm around her.

At this action Ron and Harry looked on with disgust. But Ginny and Jill calmed them down some what.

Hermione did great in everything. Then finally it came to the vault. She took a deep breath and did what she had to do. She ran and jumped over. She landed perfectly the crowd went wild. When they showed her score she ran into Draco's arms and kissed him lovingly.

"Thanks so much." Hermione said, still holding on to him.

"You did this on your own. I knew you could do it!" Draco exclaimed, spinning her around.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Jill came down to congratulate her.

"That was great Hermione!" (Ginny)

"I always knew that you could do it." (Jill)

"I could never do that." (Harry)

"Congrats!" (Ron)

They gave her a teddy bear with a purple bow and some flowers. She hugged them and they went out for lunch. Hermione got a nice gold trophy and some flowers. They went to eat some sandwiches and have some sodas. When they finished it started to rain and Hermione was super tired.

(AT HOME)

"I'll be upstairs. See you later." Hermione stated, dropping all of her things at the door and dragging her feet upstairs.

Draco wanted to get some work done outside so he put on a jacket and went outside into the strong, cold rain. Since it was in the late winter months. Draco tried picking up the dead leaves and he cut some bushes and came back in shivering, water was in his boots and his hair was dripping wet. His jacket didn't help much because he was soaking wet all over. Hermione heard the door slam shut and ran downstairs.

"Don't tell me you went back outside into the rain?" Hermione stated.

"What does it look like. Gosh it's freezing in here." Said Draco, standing there shivering.

"Of course it is. You're dripping wet. Go sit down and I'll get the doctor." Said Hermione, going to the phone.

Draco reluctantly sat down and started to shiver again. The doctor came quickly through the fireplace, with all of his medical equipment. He checked Draco over and it looked like he was going to have a pretty bad fever for a few days, but not to worry.

"Go take a warm bath and I'll make you some tea and soup alright. Get going." Said Hermione, when the doctor had left.

Draco took a bath and put on his pajamas and climbed into his bed. Hermione came up shortly after with a tray of soup and warm tea. She also had a bottle of medicine.

"Hermione, I don't want to take medicine! It's gross and it looks like the sticky, sweet kind." Complained Draco.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went out. Here, just take it and drink your tea. When you're done, get some rest. It'll make you feel better, I promise." Said Hermione, pouring the foul white liquid into a spoon.

He took it and drank his tea very quickly. Hermione left him alone and went to bed. Around 1 in the morning Draco started whining that his head was hurting and he couldn't sleep well. Hermione had to come into his room to see what was wrong. She slept in a flowing white nightgown trimmed with lace and pink ribbons. He was surprised to see her.

"What hurts?" asked Hermione, getting a thermometer.

"Well my head is burning and so is my back. Please make it go away." Whined Draco.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. She took out the thermometer and saw that his fever had risen a great deal. She gave him more medicine and a cup of cool water. When he wouldn't stop complaining about his back she had to get some alcohol and rub it on there to make it feel better. (My mommy did that to me and my back wasn't so hot anymore.) When he rolled back over he took her hand so she had to sleep there.

"Thank you." Draco whispered before falling asleep.

They stayed like that most of the night. At six, Draco woke up. He felt better but not well enough to go around the house. He saw Hermione lying there and for the first time admired her for what she did to help him the night before.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Um hum."

"Thank you so much."

"Um hum."

"Will you go to the Fall ball with me?"

"Um hum."

"Can I keep you?" (I got this little part from the movie, 'Casper')

"Um hum."

Draco felt 20 more times better now. But shortly, he went back to sleep. Hermione woke up and took a shower and went downstairs. She heard him, but also didn't hear him. She made him more tea and soup and she lit a fire for him in his room.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione, when he woke up.

"Yeah. Must I take more of the terrible stuff? Don't you think I've been tortured enough already?" asked Draco, pulling the covers over his head.

"Stop acting like a baby. My 3-year-old cousin will take his medicine without the slightest complain. Do you want to be out shown by a three year old?" Asked Hermione.

"No. I'll take it, but I'm not going to do this kind of thing often." Stated Draco, taking it and gulping down a cup of water.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Hermione, kissing his cheek softly.

Hermione brought him some books and then she went around the house doing some serious cleaning, then she had to go out to the stables to give the horses more water and hay. Surprisingly Ginny and Harry pulled up.

"Hey 'Mione! I hope it's ok that we dropped by?" said Ginny, hugging her best friend.

"No problem at all. Hi Harry! Do you guys want some lunch or something?" asked Hermione, going inside.

"Sure. Wow, this is a really pretty house. I had no idea that he had a good style sense." Said Ginny, admiring the house.

"By the way, where is he anyway. I see his car out front, but no Draco?" asked Harry, sitting down.

"He's sick. Yesterday he went out in the rain and got completely soaked so now he has a fever and won't take his medicine." Said Hermione, going into the kitchen.

"He better repay you big for this. I mean, you have to have your rest too. "Said Harry, getting over protective again.

"It's no big deal. I don't anything to do today, and I was just cleaning the house. ("Hermione!) I'll be right back, he needs something." Said Hermione, rushing upstairs.

Harry and Ginny continued to explore the downstairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, sitting down.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Draco, sitting up.

"Harry and Ginny stopped by. I hope it's ok?" said Hermione.

"As long as they don't come upstairs, I'm happy." Draco stated, fixing his pillows.

"Thanks. I'll be back up later to check on you. Take a shower and change your clothes, so that you stay clean and your germs won't spread. And I'll wash your sheets later too." Said Hermione, closing his door.

'What would I do without her?' Draco said to himself, while going through and old school book.

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! THE HURRICANE IS HERE! IT KEEPS RAINING AND IT'S SUPER WINDY. I'M NOT JOKING; A BIRD WAS TRYING TO FLY AGAINST THE WINDS AND GOT THROWN BACKWARDS INTO A WALL. IT WAS SO SAD, BUT IT LIVED AND DECIDED TO WALK INSTEAD OF FLY. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE, I THINK.

-JENNIFER.


	9. The Ball

Hi everyone! I'm just great. I think hurricane Frances is over now. But more sad news, another one is coming. Hurricane Ivan! I'm sick of these Hurricanes, I wish they were snowstorms instead, I really miss those. Well you know how I don't own anything so let's get on with the story.

"So, Hermione, how's Draco?" asked Ginny.

"He's fine. He was just wondering whom I was talking to. What do you guys want to eat?" asked Hermione, tying her hair back.

"I don't know? I normally have a sandwich or something else. What do you feel like eating?" said Harry.

"Sandwiches sound great. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. You can turn on the TV if you want, it has all of the greatest shows." Said Hermione, going into the kitchen.

Ginny turned it on and turned to WNN. Which happened to be Wizard News Network. It was like CNN or something like that. Hermione made turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and a little bit of mustard. (I just like mine with cheese and that's it.)

"This is really good 'Mione, thanks." Said Harry, pouring more pumpkin juice.

"Your welcome. After this do you guys want to go for a walk down the trail with the horses? They need regular outings like that." Said Hermione, looking at the both of them.

"Are you kidding? That would be so much fun." Said Ginny.

Hermione laughed because the both of them were quickly trying to finish eating. While they were putting on their coats, hats, and gloves Hermione went up stairs with a sandwich and a drink for Draco.

"Thanks. I almost thought that you forgot about me." Said Draco, sitting up.

"Me forget you, never. Here just a bit more medicine and please don't forget to take a quick bath or a shower. If not before I come back, no surprise. It's really great too." Said Hermione, shoving the spoon in his tightly closed mouth.

"I won't forget." Said Draco, beginning to eat.

Hermione closed the door and met her friends outside.

"What are Jill and Ron up to?" asked Hermione, as they walked.

"I think they went to visit Mum and Dad. It must be really serious if they went for 'The Visit.'" Said Ginny.

"And you and Harry. When are you going for 'The Visit'?" asked Hermione, turning around smiling.

"They already know that we're going out. How about you and Draco? I know something is going on, and don't try and cover it." Said Ginny, taking Harry's hand.

"Nothing is going on. I can promise you that, nothing serious any way. Go ahead and pick a horse." Said Hermione, opening the stable door.

Harry picked a black one named Spirit, Ginny picked an Arabian and Hermione got her palomino. They galloped to the trail and then began to walk.

"Dudley used to get riding lessons at Smeltings. When I was old enough I took lessons on my own. And I'm very thankful for it." Said Harry.

"I've never really took riding lessons, but after what we did in my fourth year I don't think I need them any more." Ginny said happily recapping what happened that year.

"I love riding. And I'm very thankful to have two of my own horses. Draco is so nice, just a few days ago he got a new wild stallion. He hasn't fully broken it in yet though." Said Hermione, turning a corner.

Harry and Ginny exchanged curious looks.

"By the way Gin, what do you do now?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a beginning healer at St. Mongus. (I'm not sure I spelled that right. Sorry). Right now all I do is get people set up for when their doctor comes. It's a lot of fun to work with the cute little kids." Said Ginny.

"That sounds like so much fun. I think that if this gymnastics thing doesn't work well I might like to try and be a healer too. But for right now, I'm totally happy." Said Hermione.

"Harry darling, you haven't said much. Are you ok?" asked Ginny, turning around.

"I'm just great. It's just that a lot of your topics have a girly ring to them and I can't really discuss them with you." Harry said, smiling.

"I'm sorry Harry. You start the next topic, but nothing with quidditch." Said Hermione.

He thought about something for a moment.

"Do you guys ever miss Hogwarts? And when I say this I mean, all of the teachers even Snape, or the homework?" asked Harry.

"Actually I really do. I've only been out for a short while, but I really miss it. I miss having to have assignments to turn in or something to do when no one is around." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I really miss it. That was the best time in all of my life. First finding out that I was a witch when the rest of my family were all Muggles. That was the best feeling, and then making new friends. (She smiled at Harry.) I wish that we can just go back for a day to visit and go through a whole day of classes again." Said Hermione.

"I'd like that. I'd like to go back and do the O.W.L's again. And see how my score differs from my first one." Said Harry, thinking back to that.

"I wouldn't. That was the worst test of my whole life. The N.E.W.T's weren't that bad. I did fairly well." Ginny stated, putting some red hair behind her ear.

"I thought both tests were terribly easy, although they did stress me out a great deal. I wonder is Mrs. Norris still living?" Hermione stated.

"Alright, see you guys later I suppose. Thank you so much for coming over, I really needed something to do." Said Hermione, giving them hugs.

The sun was setting making the sky orange, pink and purple. And the wind was blowing slightly adding to the already cold land. Ginny and Harry waved to her from their car and drove off.

Hermione went to work at making dinner. She made chicken marinated in Italian dressing, white rice, mixed veggies and to drink some warm butterbeer. She put all of Draco's on a tray and brought it upstairs for him.

"Hi! Here's your dinner. I hope you like it? And thank you for taking a shower. And thank you for putting different sheets on your bed for me. Call me when you're done." Said Hermione, handing him his tray.

She was about to leave when he called her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you for all of this. I truly am grateful." Said Draco, giving her a pure smile.

Her heart melted and her knees almost gave way. He was either still drowsy from his cold or he truly meant it. She smiled back at him and went downstairs to eat her own dinner and read. Before long Draco called to tell her that he was finished. She came back up with a banana split with nuts and a cherry. Also added were four sparklers.

"Hope you like it?" said Hermione, handing it to him.

Hermione went downstairs to clean everything up and she began to wash his sheets and nasty sick pajamas. Then she went upstairs to take a long bath. When she was done with her bath she dressed and put on her clothes. While she was waiting for him to finish eating she painted her nails bright red, both her toes and fingers.

####### 2 DAYS LATER #######

Draco was completely better now and was back to what he normally did.

"There's this ball coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? I have this invitation and it says that I can bring someone with me?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to go. But I don't have a dress or the right accessories or anything." Hermione stated cleaning up their lunch plates.

"We'll have to go shopping then." Draco simply stated.

He was in big trouble. He was going shopping with a girl who went to the mall every chance that she got a girl who had three credit cards for one store alone. I hope he knew what he was in for.

"Come, we have to look in this store." Said Hermione, dragging him in.

Hermione spotted this gorgeous gown that was purple. When she tried it on she discovered that it just wasn't her style. Draco had left to go and find something else that he needed. She went into another store and found the perfect dress. I was exactly like Belle's in Beauty and the Beast. Only on this dress the shoulders and the sash around the bottom was light blue and the rest of the dress was dark navy blue. All of the joints in the dress were gold. When she tried it on it fit her perfectly and she looked wonderful in it. She went and paid for it then she had to find some shoes.

Draco was sitting on a bench by the shoe place with a small paper bag in his hand.

"I've got the most perfect dress. But now I have to get shoes for it. You can come if you'd like." Said Hermione, rushing into the store.

Draco had become accustomed to her little gasps. That's how he found her when they were separated in a store.

"What did you find this time?" asked Draco, a little smile spreading across his face.

"These shoes, no big. I think they'll match perfectly." Said Hermione, taking the box and going to the check out line.

When they were done, they went to the food court and bought some fish and chips.

"Thanks for taking me shopping." Hermione said after a while.

"It was no problem." Draco stated, smirking.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$ TWO DAYS LATER #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

This was the day of the ball and Hermione was frantic. She was going through every fashion magazine that she owned, trying to find the best way to do her hair and the best way to do her make-up. She took a bath with sweet citrus body wash and bubbles.

Draco on the other hand was 20 more times nervous because he had something very important to tell Hermione. After she got out Draco followed in and took a shower and washed with a nice smelling cinnamon body wash.

2 hours later

"Hermione, are you ready?" called Draco.

He wore a pure white tux with a black vest and a black bow tie. His hair wasn't slicked back giving him a more his age kind of look. (I'm not sure if that's how you would word it?)

"I'll be right down. I found what I was looking for." Hermione called back.

She came down in the dress that she had bought and her hair was sweepted back into a clip. Little bits of hair came down around her face in nice soft curls. She had a bit of blush, dark blue eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. Along with the dress came no finger silk gloves that came a little past her elbows. She took Draco's breath away.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, spinning around.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready?" said Draco, opening the door for her.

Outside waiting was a white stretch limo and a guy was waiting with the door open. Hermione turned around to face him with a shocked expression.

"Well I thought that since I was going with the most perfect girl, why can't she go in the most perfect way. Do you like it?" asked Draco.

"Awe, that's so sweet. Of course I like it." Said Hermione, getting in.

When they started driving Draco asked Hermione a question.

"What's your most embarrassing moment ever?" asked Draco, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Well there was this one time when I was curious of what a males body looked like so I went on the Internet and looked it up. I found this video and a watched it. I didn't notice that my parents had come home and they found me. They grounded me until school started and that wasn't for two months. How about you?" said Hermione, listening attentively.

"Well when I was real small, Iwas scared of something or another and I ran into my parents room without knocking. I ran in on them doing it. It was so disgusting to see my parents like that. I ran and locked myself in my room until I got hungry, but still I never went by their room again." Said Draco.

He gave Hermione one of those very rare smiles and the car stopped. They walked into the building hand-in-hand. Hermione saw Ginny and Harry talking happily and Draco found Jill and Ron kissing happily. A slow song started and Draco wanted to ask Hermione to dance with him.

"Can I have this dance?" asked Draco, extending his hand.

Hermione accepted and they walked to the dance floor. All at once when she put her arms around his neck, he got nervous.

"I don't bite. Here, let me help you." Said Hermione, moving his hands around her and pulling her close.

As they danced he didn't feel so nervous anymore. They started talking again and then the music stopped; the band was called 'Jupiter's third moon'. Draco still had something to tell Hermione. He would tell her when there was another slow song.

"Is it alright if I go and talk to my friends? I'll only be a moment." Asked Hermione.

"Who would I be to stop you. Take your time." Said Draco.

Hermione ran over to her friends' table.

(The Gang)

"Oh Hermione what a lovely dress!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, it looks really great on you." Said Jill.

"Did you come with Draco?" asked Ron, smugly.

"Um yeah I did. Please, you have to get to know him more. I mean, he's not all that bad." Said Hermione.

"Yeah babe, do you think Hermione would live with him if he wasn't that bad?" asked Jill.

"I guess not. But if he makes you unhappy in any way, Harry and I'll kill 'im." Said Ron.

"Ok..." said Hermione, striking up another conversation.

Draco watched her from the other side. She looked so beautiful everytime he saw her smile or laugh with them. He had indeed fallen in love with Hermione and he had to tell her soon. Hermione came back over, her cheeks pink from so many smiles.

"Do you want to dance with me?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded and they went out to the dance floor. At first it was a fast song, shortly after it changed to a slow one. Draco held her close again.

"Hermione, I've only just realized this, but I love you." Draco stated, his ears turning pink.

"Y-you do?" asked Hermione, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I honestly, truly do. You are the most special thing that has ever happened to me." Said Draco.

Hermione smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Oh Draco, I love you too!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco smiled and kissed her. It was like in those weird movies where everything goes fast and then as they spin around on the other side everything goes slow except the people in the middle? Well that' what it was like.

Harry and Ron were watching the whole thing closely in disgust. Ginny and Jill were totally jealous, why couldn't their boyfriends do anything that special for them?

"Why don't you ever do sweet things for me like that?" Ginny asked Harry, hitting his shoulder.

"Yeah Ron? How come?" asked Jill, also hitting his arm.

DANCE FLOOR

"This is too cool. So I'm your girlfriend now?" stated Hermione, as they walked outside to the garden.

"Not yet. There are still two things that I need to do." Said Draco, taking out a black box.

"What are they?" asked Hermione.

"Number one, giving you this locket." Said Draco, taking out the gold chain and charm.

It was a heart locket with a picture of her friends on one side and the other side was blank.

"There's nothing on the other side." Said Hermione as Draco, clasped it on.

"I know. You can put tonight's picture in it so that you never forget." Said Draco, kissing her cheek.

Hermione's smile grew brighter. And she hugged him. This was way more than she had ever expected in her entire life. She pulled back and kissed him lovingly.

"So what's number two?" asked Hermione.

"Number two consists of two things. One, we have to go to my house and yours for 'The Visit' and two, to ask you properly, will you be my girlfriend?" said Draco, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I will silly goose. Come, let's go back inside I'm terribly cold and I don't want you sick again." Said Hermione, taking his hand.

'Yes! We're finally together! Life couldn't get any better at the moment.' Draco mused to himself.

'Mum and Dad will be so proud. I finally have someone to bring home to them.' Hermione said to herself.

A/N: I'M SO MAD AT MY DARN COMPUTER! EVERY TIME I TRIED TO SAVE THIS CHAPTER IT GOT DELETED! IF THAT HAPPENS AGAIN I'M SELLING IT! WELL I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON.

-JENNIFER


	10. Visiting the Malfoy's

Hi! What's up? I'm so, so happy that you guys really like my story! I jumped for joy when I read your reviews! Here's a cookie to each reviewer on each cookie it spells, I don't own this, thanks and have a good day!

They went in and Draco got them warm butterbeers. They danced all night, when another guy tried to dance with Hermione and Draco over heard him tell her that she was really pretty Draco walked over and said loudly, "I love you to death." The guy walked away fuming.

"Thanks again. I had a lot of fun." Said Hermione, as they walked in the front door.

"I'm glad. So, do who's parents do we visit first?" asked Draco.

"How about yours. Then later in the week we can visit my parents." Hermione stated, taking off her gloves and shoes.

Draco nodded and took Hermione in his arms again. He leaned down slowly and kissed her softly.

"I love you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Hermione said back, kissing his cheek and backing up.

She smiled at him and walked up the stairs to her room. She changed her clothes and got into bed, praying to Merlin that this wasn't a dream.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

The smell of pancakes filled the air and floated up to Hermione's room. She rolled over in her bed and felt something around her neck. It was the locket that Draco had given the night before, so it wasn't a dream. He really did love her and they really went to a ball. She ran down stairs to find him. Draco was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

"Good morning. I really hope that you like pancakes, beacon, eggs, and toast? I tried making a tart but it didn't work out that well." Draco said, trying to make toast.

"Here, let me help you." Said Hermione, walking over and tapping the bread with her wand and it was suddenly toasted.

Draco went to set the table while Hermione continued to cook. It was done in no time all thanks to her trusty wand.

"Thanks. But I did manage to make fresh orange juice, accio." Said Draco and a pitcher came floating towards him.

Hermione smiled at him and began to eat. When they finished Hermione rushed up the steps to take a shower and get dressed. She had to make a good impression today. She quickly got dressed and rushed to do her make-up and hair.

"Hermione, are you alright? You're doing a lot of rushing. If this is about my parents, don't worry about it. I'm sure that my mum will like you." Draco said through the door.

"I sure hope that you're right." Hermione answered back.

3 hours later

"Ok, are you ready? Just be like you always are and don't let my father make you feel different, because you're not. You're just as much a witch as my mother is. "Said Draco, looking at her square in the eye.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. They walked up to the front door with fingers laced. A stout looking maid opened the door; she looked as though she hadn't had her cup of coffee that morning.

"Master Draco! What a wonderful thing to see you! What brings you here?" asked Emma.

They walked in and stood at the door still.

"We've come to see my parents. I have some rather good news that I hope they're happy about." Said Draco, looking towards Hermione with loving eyes.

"Yes sir. They're in the second floor tea parlor." Said Emma pointing up the steps.

Draco smiled as they walked up.

"What? Why are you so happy?" asked Hermione, still trying to get her breath from being so nervous.

"Well they only go in this parlor when they're happy about something because everything in there is a light color and the sun shines through. Just wait and see." Said Draco opening up the door.

The room was white, peach and cream. It looked really cheerful and the sun was shining through the big windows. There was a white piano in the corner and a fireplace and a lot of comfy looking chairs and a nice couch. There was a very tall bookshelf that had a ladder and a window seat covered in nice fluffy pillows. It was really nice.

"Hello Father and Mother." Said Draco.

"Oh my dear boy! I've missed you so much since you moved so far away. And who's this beautiful young lady?" said Narcissa Malfoy after hugging and kissing Draco to death.

"This is Hermione Granger. And I love her dearly." Draco said, kissing her cheek.

"Granger. Don't we know someone by that name? Come and sit, get comfortable." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, you know me Mr. Malfoy. I'm a Muggleborn and we've met at a book store in Diagon Alley right before second year." Hermione said timidly.

The room was quiet for a moment and then Narcissa let out a faint squeak. Lucius stood up and asked Draco to come with him.

"What has she done to you? Are you mad, you can't love her! She's not equal to us in the proper way." Raved Lucius.

"She's done nothing but taken my heart. And I'm afraid but I do love her, she's the most important thing in my life right now." Draco said back.

"Have you gotten her pregnant or something? Is that why you're with her, did she give you something?" asked Lucius starting to pace.

"Of course not. We've never been together before, not in that way. Why would that be the only possible way to be with her? Can't I love her on my own?" Draco said.

"Dear, how did you come across my dear son?" asked Narcissa, sipping tea.

"We went to school together and then he became my gymnastics coach and it just went up from there until now." Said Hermione, rubbing the locket.

"And are you truly happy with him. I can understand why he likes you, you're very pretty for a young girl." Said Narcissa smiling.

"Yes, I truly am. I love him as much as he loves me." Hermione said bravely.

"You know, I'm quite certain he does too. He's never bought a girl home to meet us before, you must be really important to him." said Narcissa.

"He's really important to me. So you approve of me then?" asked Hermione, hopefully.

"Oh yes dear. You're very pretty and from what Draco tells us, you're also very smart."

The girls went on with their little chatter. While father and son on the other hand, weren't.

"No son you can't! She's a Mudblood just get it through your head! What makes her so appealing to you?" asked Lucius

"Well for one thing she's really sweet and kind. She's extremely smart and she's not ugly. I think she's the most beautiful thing there ever was. And nothing you say is going to make me stop loving her!" yelled Draco.

"So, that's the only reason why you like her? There are a lot of things deeper than that. What else can you come up with?" asked the older male Malfoy.

Draco thought about that for a moment, then it struck him.

"She was by me the whole time that I was ill. And only someone pure at heart would care enough to take care of me. She gave me medicine and she made me take a bath to stay warm and she fed me too. She's so special to me. Do you see now father, do you see why I love her now?" asked Draco.

"Well I suppose I do. Fine, you can have her then. Let us go back by the fire, I don't want you to get sick." He said, feeling won over.

Draco's heart lifted, but then he stopped his father in mid-step.

"So, you approve of her then?" asked Draco.

"Of course. You've never brought one home for us to see before, she must be special."

They walked in and saw Hermione and Narcissa talking lively with one another. Draco came and sat by her and put his arm around her waist.

"So how's it going?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Really great. How about you? Your mother likes me, I'm so happy." Said Hermione, her dark brown eyes shining.

"Father said he approves too. So tomorrow it's your parents." Said Draco, leaning forward.

They got closer and his warm lips pressed against hers softly but Draco deepened it by putting his lips fully on hers. Only when both parents cleared their throats did they pull apart. Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink.

"So, what would you like to do?" asked Narcissa as they walked down the long corridor.

"What is there to do? It's a little cold to be outside." Said Hermione, lacing hands with her boyfriend.

"Oh no dear, we have lots of stuff inside. Trust me, I was never bored as a kid. We have an indoor gym and anything else that you might want." Draco said, feeling very proud of his home.

"Do you have an indoor riding lot?" asked Hermione.

Lucius nodded and they set off in the other direction.

"When did you learn to ride?" asked Narcissa coming up beside Hermione on a gray horse.

"When I was little at a camp that my parents sent me to. I'm very thankful for it." Hermione answered, smiling as Draco waved to her.

He was trying to do a time trial against his father. So far Draco was winning.

"Good show son. It seems as though you've been practicing." Said Lucius, very proud of his son.

"Sure I have. Mum, what's for lunch? I'm starving." Whined Draco, rubbing his tummy.

"Anything you want. What would you like Hermione dear?"

"Steak and kidney pudding would be good, or soup, or anything else that you might have." Hermione stated. Now that she wasn't nervous anymore, she could finally feel the rumbling in her tummy.

"How about we eat fish cakes, potatoes, and some soup?" stated Lucius, jumping down from his great white horse.

Draco and Hermione both nodded and jumped down from their horses. They ate happily and chatted a bit, before it started to get later in the afternoon.

"So, do you like it here so far?" asked Draco, while he and Hermione were walking around the huge house.

"I love it. Your house makes mine look like a one room apartment." Hermione stated, looking at the beautiful ceiling mural of the medieval times.

"I'm glad. My parents seem to have really taken a great liking to you. Do you want to see the library, it has every book imaginable in it." Draco said, leading her down another terribly long corridor.

When they got there, it was two really big oak doors with brass handles. Draco opened up and Hermione walked in. Every inch of every wall was covered in books. (Think of the scene of Beauty and the Beast, but more books and a bigger room.)

"This is your library? I've never seen so many books in all of my life!" exclaimed Hermione, running over to the section by the fireplace.

"So you like it? I haven't even finished one wall of books, much less actually. I haven't finished a shelf of books." Said Draco, going over to Hermione.

"Oh of course I like it. Why?" asked Hermione, turning around in Draco's arms.

"Well, I was just curious. You'll sooner or later why I asked, but it won't be for a while. I love you." Draco stated.

"I love you too." Hermione said back and kissed him gently.

While they were kissing once again, they were interrupted. This time it was by a house elf named Chip.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would like to have a word with each of you in both studies. Master Malfoy, your father is in the study by the kitchen and Miss Granger, Mrs. Malfoy will meet you in the afternoon study." And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Do you know how to get to the study?" asked Draco as they walked down the hall.

"I think so, but could you walk me there any ways?" Hermione asked, pouting a little.

Draco smirked and they walked there together. Narcissa was sitting there reading a very big book and she had a lot of dresses sitting next to her. Hermione waved good bye and walked in.

"Did you need me for something, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Hermione sitting down.

"Um, yes dear. But please call me Narcissa. Here at the Malfoy home, we dress well for dinner. I've picked out some dresses that I think will look wonderful on you. Do you mind?" asked Narcissa, looking at her.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. Thank you." Hermione stated, going over to the dresses.

Draco walked down the hall and around quite a few corners before he found his father's study. He walked in and saw him sitting on a table covered in books and papers.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" asked Draco, sitting down on a black leather couch.

"Yes. Exactly, what are your intentions with dear Hermione?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Well I'm not sure yet. I mean we just got together and we've only been on a few weeks worth of dates. And she's been living with me for a while too, I'd say about a month and a half." Draco said, going over all of those wonderful times in his mind.

When Draco had said they lived together did Lucius look up from his work.

"Did you say that you lived with her?" he asked, getting out of his chair to pace the room.

Whenever he did this, Draco knew that something had just gone wrong. And it seemed as though Draco had also adapted this from his father. He too stood up and followed his father back and forth.

"What's wrong with it. She needed a place to stay, and I am her coach after all so I happily let her move in with me. And a good thing too, other wise how else would I have been able to get well." Draco said, running his fingers through his perfect blonde hair.

"Let it be as it may. But you still haven't answered my question of what are your after plans of being with her. Do you plan on marrying her?" Lucius asked.

This caught Draco and for a while he was stumped. He did love her, but it was too soon to know if he'd marry her. Not just yet. When he was about to answer, Hermione and Narcissa walked in. Hermione had on a very nice tight black dress with a low-neck line and long sleeves.

"What do you guys think?" asked Hermione spinning around.

"You look absolutely beautiful. And I think that locket seems to go with everything doesn't it?" said Draco, smiling at her.

Hermione blushed, and they all walked down to the dining room for dinner.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS THREE OR FOUR DAYS AGO, BUT I GOT SOME NEW FRIENDS ON THE NET AND I WAS CHATTING WITH THEM ALL DAY. SO SEND THOSE REVEIWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

-JENNIFER


	11. The Granger home

Hi everyone! I finally have some time to write this chapter for you. I've been so busy with school and stuff and my new friends. Well thanks to you very few people who liked my story so far. So as you all know I wasn't clever enough to come up with this idea, only the things that aren't in books I own.

They ate chicken, rice, peas, carrots, baked potatoes and for dessert they had a Jell-O cup with whipped cream.

"Thank you, it was really good." Said Hermione, wiping her hands and mouth.

"You're welcome dear. Glad that you liked it. So Draco darling, where are you staying for the night? You're welcome to use your room, we haven't touched a single thing in there." Said Narcissa as they all stood up.

Draco looked at Hermione and her face was neutral. Draco nodded and they left the table.

"So what time are you leaving in the morning?" asked Lucius.

"Well, my parents do live awfully far away from here so probably at 7:30 or 8:00." Hermione answered.

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you and I hope that you enjoyed your stay. Good night my sweet son." Said Narcissa, giving Draco a hug and a kiss.

"Mother, not now." Draco complained, blushing a bit.

"Oh right, sorry dear. I know, not to embarrass you. Well sleep well." She said and then her and her husband walked down the hall to their room.

(Draco's room)

Draco's room was a lot of black and blue. He had two nice big windows with long blue curitans on the outside but in the middle there was a black one. And he had an oak wood wardrobe that had some drawers with socks hanging out. There was a cherry wood roll top desk scattered with papers, ink wells, and quills. He also had a nice small shelf of thick books. His carpet was dark blue and soft. Then Hermione looked around and saw his bed. King sized with a satin black comforter, black flannel sheets, and a bunch of black satin fluffy pillows.

"So what do you think?" asked Draco, coming up beside her.

"I had a feeling it would look something like this. But I really, really like it." Said Hermione, turning around.

"You can sleep here if you'd like or if you want you can sleep in the guest room right next to mine?" Asked Draco, plopping down on his bed.

"I'll sleep here. (Draco's face got brighter when she said this.) The bathroom's down the hall and to the left right?" asked Hermione, looking through her shrunken trunk in her purse.

Draco nodded and she went off to get ready for bed. While she was gone, Draco tried to tidy up the room a bit and he fixed the bed. Hermione came back with her long white night gown and her hair was down and wavy.

"Bathroom is free if you need it. What are you staring at, you're making me self continence." Said Hermione, tucking her trunk away.

"I'm sorry. You're so beautiful, the last time you dressed like that I was out of it with a fever and I couldn't see properly." Draco stated, walking over to her.

Hermione blushed and looked down. Draco lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly. When they pulled away, Hermione hugged him and taking in his sweet smells. Draco hugged her back.

"I love you so much." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, more than anything." Hermione said back, kissing his cheek.

They stayed like that for a moment and then Draco went to brush his teeth and get changed. Hermione snuggled up in the covers and had her eyes closed only for a second before she felt Draco climb in beside her. His arms wrapped securely around her waist and they slept soundly like that until the alarm clock went off.

They drove off into the dewy morning after saying goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius and having just a bit of toast.

"So where do your parents live exactly love?" asked Draco as they pulled away down the street.

"They live close to the train station. The entire neighborhood is full of Muggles, I'm the only witch. Quite horrible really." Said Hermione, as the car took up speed.

Draco was quiet for the long drive there and Hermione had a feeling of what was troubling him so she spoke up.

"Don't worry about my parents or anything sweetie. They're really nice people, my mum is kind of like Mrs. Weasley and my dad well he can't really relate to any one that you know. But trust me, they're super nice people." Said Hermione, smiling.

Once again he was quiet for the rest of the drive. When they got to her house it looked like a nice little house like you see in story books, red brick walls, nice bouncy green grass, a flower garden on both sides of the stepping stone walk way, rose bushes around the entire house and a nice white fence. Hermione had a very nice childhood.

"Are you ready? Don't be nervous, I'm here with you and I won't leave your side for anything." Said Hermione, taking his hand and knocking on the door.

Draco took a deep breath and gulped. A lady who looked a little like Hermione with black hair and shocking blue eyes answered the door. The next thing you knew she threw herself at them.

"Oh my darling Hermione is home! And who's this, come in come. Don't want you to catch a death." She said happily.

The warmth from the fire rushed up against them making their cheeks turn pink. The smells flooded in their noses, smelled as though she were making cookies.

"Mum where's dad, I have some really great news for you." Said Hermione looking around not seeing her father.

"I'll go and get him." she said and rushed down the hall way and around the corner.

Hermione brought Draco over to a nice red couch that was soft and warm. Soon the two people came back and the man attacked Hermione this time. He had brown hair and brown eyes like hers. I guess she got the looks from her mother along with the bushy hair and the hair colour and eyes from her father.

"Mum and Dad, this is my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione happily.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy. Seems as though you've made our daughter very happy indeed. I'm Simon and this is Daphnie. Haven't we heard of you before?" said Simon, shaking hands with Draco.

"Um, yeah. I went to school with Hermione a year ago. She's probably told you of all the bad qualities of me. "said Draco.

A long silence followed those words and Hermione started to feel the tension between them and tried to start up a conversation.

"Here baby, let me take your jacket and I'll hang it up for you." Said Hermione taking off hers.

Draco handed it over and cleared his throat. Daphnie also noticed the strange tension and asked Hermione to help her with stuff in the kitchen. When the girls left Draco started talking.

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm not like I was when we were in school. I'm her gymnastics coach now and she won her first competition a week ago and she has another one next week if you'd like to come and watch." Said Draco, twiddling his thumbs.

"How can someone change in only a year. Do you have any idea how much pain you put her though, she came home every year crying about how you've called her a Mudblood or something else foul. She can't help it that we're not magic too." Said Simon, glaring at Draco.

"Sir, I know it was wrong but my father always told me what she was and it stuck. But everything has changed now, she means everything in the world to me." Draco stated truthfully.

"Well you're doing something right. I haven't seen her so happy in ages." Said Simon, looking at Hermione laugh with her mother.

"Wow Hermione, he's really cute. Is he nice to you?" asked Daphnie, taking out the first batch of cookies.

"Of course he's nice to me. I'm with him all the time and I met his parents yesterday." Said Hermione, placing more into the oven.

"So what were they like? Do they like you does he have any siblings?" she asked, acting like she was Hermione's age.

"They're really nice people. He's super rich, and he has no brothers or sisters." Said Hermione, sitting on the counter.

"Well, how do you really, really feel about him. Like deep down in your heart, how do you feel." She asked.

"He makes me feel really safe and cared for. And I love him to death, this is only my second boyfriend and the last one didn't go so well. I've never felt this way in all of my life. It's like I can fly if I wanted to." Said Hermione, glancing over at Draco.

"Seems as though little Hermione's been bitten by the love bug. Come, let's give the guys some cookies and milk shall we?" said Daphine, putting the fresh sugar cookies on a plate.

Hermione got down two cups and filled them with milk and they brought the stuff out.

"So what's up you guys? We brought you some cookies and milk if you'd like." Said Daphnie, putting the plate on the glass coffee table. Hermione handed them their milks.

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger and 'Mione." Said Draco, scooting over so Hermione could sit with him.

"You're welcome darling. But don't be so formal, just call me Daphnie." Daphnie said with a warm smile on her face.

She looked so nice that Draco had to smile back at her.

"So, what did dad say. Is he talking in full sentences or are they broken up?" asked Hermione, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well we were talking and it seems as though he sort of likes me now. You're parents are really nice people." Said Draco, kissing the top of her head.

While Hermione's parents were talking Hermione showed Draco around her rather small home. Her parents room, the laundry room , the guest room and two bathrooms were all downstairs. Up stairs Hermione had her room, two bathrooms, another guest room, a small library, and a lounge room.

"I don't think your house is so small, it's kind of big if you really think about it." Said Draco, leaning against a wall.

All over the house there were bright pictures of the family, just Hermione or flowers in nice coloured frames. Hermione also took Draco to see her back yard. It looked like a small court yard with a fountain, flowers and a lake with small gold fish in it. There was also a wooden bench off to the side.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, sitting down.

"Your house is beautiful. You must have had a pretty good childhood here." Said Draco, sitting down beside her. Every time they breathed out you could see a little cloud that told you it was cold out.

Simon came outside and saw the two talking. Hermione really did look truly happy and he owed that all to Draco. Simon walked over and sadly interrupted them.

"Hermione, I have two things from your mother. Number one she said the Ron and Harry called and second, that Kevin and Mike are coming over for lunch because they want to see you." Simon said and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione nodded and turned back to Draco.

"Who are Kevin and Mike?" asked Draco after a few seconds.

"They're my twin cousins. The same age as Fred and George they act the same as they do too. Only they don't use magic, they use science. And if they come towards you with a blue candy, I'm warning you not to take it." Said Hermione standing up.

Draco had never met these people so he couldn't say that he didn't like them, but he did any way. If they were like Fred and George Weasley, you can bet there will be major trouble. Draco ran after Hermione with a worried face.

"Are they really that bad? I mean if you want time alone with them I can understand, I wouldn't want to deprive you of family or anything." Said Draco, a little shaky.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Stick with me and you'll be just fine, trust me. Let me just call Harry and Ron back and we can help mum make lunch or something." Said Hermione, running up to her room and closing the door.

"Draco, don't worry. They're not all that bad, just don't eat, drink or smell anything that they give you. But if the substance comes in a blue box, you can eat it, quite clever they are." Said Simon, patting him on the back.

#### (HERMIONE'S ROOM) #######

"Hey guys, Mum says that you called. Is everything ok?" asked Hermione, plopping down on her soft bed.

"No everything is great actually. Ron proposed to Jill the other day in Italy. And of course she said yes." Said Harry.

"He went to Italy again. I thought his game was like 2 or 3 weeks ago and yours too." Said Hermione, rolling over on her stomach.

"Yeah, he went again because Jill wanted to go again and that's where he did it. I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet. I want to ask Ginny too, but I'm sure how I'm going to do and I need your help when you get home." Said Harry, bringing his voice down to a whisper.

"Sure Harry. I'd love to help, and tell Ron I said Congrats. Well I have to get going, I'm helping mum with lunch." Said Hermione, flicking a bow on her pillow.

"Alright. See you later 'Mione and thanks." Said Harry hanging up.

Hermione was somewhat upset and really happy for her friends. Jill only knew Ron for a little while and they were already getting married. It was understandable for Harry and Ginny, their dating went on and off. And well I guess when and if Draco wanted to, he'd ask her to marry him. In the middle of thought Hermione heard a knock on her door and answered it. It was Draco.

"Are you alright. You look sort of sad and when you didn't come back downstairs I worried about you." Said Draco, walking in fully.

"I'm fine, Ron and Jill are getting married. And Harry's going to propose to Ginny soon. He called to tell me and also ask me to give him some help with it all." Said Hermione, putting on a weak smile.

The whole thing struck him quickly. And he nodded with a smile on his face.

"So first your jealous of Jill because she asked me out, next you're jealous of her because she's getting married before you? I take it you're not that close to Jill because you seem to get jealous of everything she has." Draco said smirking.

Hermione caught on and hit him playfully on the arm with a shocked expression.

"Oh right, I'm jealous that she has Ron. When she should be jealous of me, 'cause I have you." Said Hermione, taking his face in her warm hands and kissing him.

His arms worked around her waist to bring her closer to him. When they pulled away and gave one smaller kiss Hermione had her big smile back. That made Draco so much happier to see her smile.

"Ready to go downstairs?" asked Draco, standing up extending his hand.

Hermione took it and they walked down together and into the kitchen where Daphnie was standing over three pots of steaming foods.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up. Ok, Draco do you know how to make beef stew?" asked Daphnie, stirring what appeared to be mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I think I do. Good thing I have my wand with me." Said Draco.

"Ok, and Hermione dear. I need you to make the dessert and rolls to go with dinner. Are you up to it?" she asked.

Draco took it that they always did stuff like this.

"Yes chef Mum. I'm ready to fulfill my duties as first mate in this kitchen. Skipper Draco, do you honor your job as the maker of the stew and your duties as Skipper?" asked Hermione, with a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining.

"Yes I do first mate Granger. Chef Daphnie, when do I begin?" asked Draco, trying not to laugh.

"Begin now Skipper. All nessesarry ingredients are in the 'fridge so please help yourself. On with duties ship mates. This looks like we have a strange wind coming among us soon." Said Daphnie, stirring the mashed potatoes.

A/N: HI. DOES HERMIONE'S SOUND LIKE FUN OR WHAT! I DID THAT WITH MY COUSINS THIS SUMMER. WE HAD OUR OWN COOKING SHOW, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN. WELL I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY AND GET ANOTHER ONE UP AS SOON AS I CAN. WHO WANTS TO BE PART OF MY C2 GROUP IF I START ONE?

-JENNIFER


	12. The weird Family

Hi everybody! I just noticed that I loose my mind every two days and I can never seem to find it. And when I do loose it I start laughing uncontrollably, but then I find it so all is good. Thanks to the reviewers, I really appreciate your reviews. I don't own anything, so on with the story.

Draco went and got the veggies, gravy mix, and beef from the 'fridge and started to cut and clean stuff. Hermione was going through one of her mother's big cooking books of desserts. Daphnie was trying to get all of the table wear that they were going to need before the family got there.

"Sweetie, exactly how do you make the gravy?" asked Draco, looking at the package.

Hermione took the package and read it through.

"Think of it as a potion. You need to add all of these things, as it would be on a board in class. And do each one at the right time and right order or you fail. Not to add any pressure on you or anything." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Oh, well thanks. Pressure has just been added. Now I'm waiting for the big explosion to occur." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione finally found two of them that she wanted to make. She was going to make strawberry shortcake and floating fruit parfaits. Two of her most favorite deserts. But before she started on them she wanted to make the rolls first.

$$$(Living Room)

"That Draco chap is a really great person for Hermione don't you think?" asked Daphnie, sitting on the armrest of her husband's chair.

"I think so. She seems really happy with him, I'm happy if she's happy. They kind of remind me of us when we were younger." Simon said thoughtfully.

Both Grangers's sighed and settled to watch some Muggle news.

"Well now that that's done, time to start on my favorite part." Hermione said with a smile getting all of the ingredients.

"How's it coming kids?" asked Simon walking into the kitchen.

"Great. I think I finally get the hang of this cooking thing without magic." Said Draco, checking on the stew.

"That's good. And Hermione dear, how about you?" he asked, going over to her.

"I'm doing alright. I just have to wait for the oven to get heated up and I can put the pans in." said Hermione, starting on the second dessert.

"Ok. We'll come and check up on you in a little while. Mike and Kevin will be here in about and hour." Said Simon, exiting the room.

(Knock, knock!)

"They're here. Simon will you get the door please." Said Daphnie, setting things on the table.

Simon got up from reading the paper and he went to answer the door and greeted four people. Mike and Kevin along with their parents.

"Hello. Long time since we last saw you." Said Kevin, hugging Simon.

"Yeah. How are you Sabrina and Chris? Hermione brought a friend home, hold on let me go and get them." Said Simon, taking their coats so they could sit down.

Hermione, Draco and Daphine all walked out of the kitchen. Cheeks pink from the heat of the stove and oven.

"Hi everyone. This is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione.

It must be a Granger thing because the little bunch pounded them with hugs and kisses. Then they stood back and did it again.

"Hi Draco I'm Sabrina and this is my husband Chris. And I'm sure Hermione's told you all about our sons Kevin and Mike." Sabrina said, smiling happily.

Draco nodded and smiled back. Mike and Kevin dragged Draco outside while Hermione was getting everything else ready for lunch.

"So, you're Draco Malfoy? We've heard a lot about you. Your parents are really rich, you're a spoiled brat and now you're trying to move in on our favorite cousin. I don't think so buddy." Said Kevin. As he and his brother walked in a circle around Draco.

"Hold it, listen for a second. I'm not spoiled or anything. My parents are rich but what does that have to do with anything. And I'm not trying to move in on any body. So what's this all about?" asked Draco, putting a tight grip on his wand.

"Nothing. We're just trying to get some information out of you. And we don't know any other way to get it besides hitting weak spots. Trust me, we're a lot smarter than we look." Said Mike.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" asked Draco.

"First, why are you with her? As in, what are your intentions?" asked Kevin, taking out a note pad.

"Nothing. I love her and that's about all there is to it. Whatever happens has to happen. Next question. "Draco said truthfully.

Kevin wrote down his every word. Then he passed it on to Mike, who took out his pen and asked a question.

"Second, have you and her ever... you know...? And how many times do you kiss her on a regular basis?" asked Mike.

Before Draco answered that horrible question Hermione came storming out.

"What are you guys doing to him. Leave Draco alone got it. No we've never done it and the next few questions you're about to ask, it's none of your business. And your mother would like a word with you." Said Hermione, taking Draco's hand and walking away.

"I'm so sorry baby. They're like that even when friends came over from across the street." Said Hermione.

"It's alright. I can understand how family is, mine is the same way. Are we allowed to eat now, I'm starving." Said Draco.

Hermione laughed and Simon started putting Draco's stew into each bowl and Daphine added a roll and her fried mashed potatoes.

&&&&&&&&

"Are you all ready for dessert. It took me a while to find it in the cookbook. But here it is my two favorites, Strawberry shortcake and fruit parfaits." Said Hermione.

She put down a beautiful looking cake. For the icing she used whipped cream and put a strawberry on each cut. And the inside had a layer of whipped cream and chopped strawberries. And the parfaits were put into beautiful dessert cups. Nice blueberry and syrup were at the bottom followed by blueberry Jell-O pudding and whipped cream. Everyone really enjoyed himself or herself.

"So, Hermione how long have you both known each other?" asked Sabrina, taking a sip of tea.

"Um, we went to school together and then didn't see one another for a year and then he became my gymnastics coach." Said Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Which reminds me. Hermione won her first competition a week ago and now she has another one in a few days and it would be really great if you all came to watch." Said Draco.

"Sure we'd love to come. And you have to call us to tell the time and location, we wouldn't miss little Hermione for the whole world." Said Daphine, really proud of her daughter.

Simon and Daphine also smiled at Draco as though they were looking at a loving son of their own.

When the other family left Draco and Hermione went riding bikes and they went to the mall because Hermione had to pick up a few things. After shopping they brought the parents along for a drive-in movie.

"Do you want something babe? I'm on my way to the stand." Said Draco.

"Can I have some popcorn and a water please. And here, this should be enough for whatever you want too." Said Hermione giving him a twenty-pound note.

Draco nodded and went to get the stuff. Overly confused and Daphine had to go over and help him to understand the system of money.

"I'm sorry. That was my first time dealing with Muggle money." Said Draco.

"Don't worry about it darling. You'll have plenty of time to learn about it all." She said with a smile.

The rest of the day went wonderfully. Draco sat back and watched Hermione spend time with her family and he went wondering through the house exploring different stuff. Then he found a book with Hermione's name on it. Draco looked through the pages and saw Hermione from when she was born until now. She was so cute when she was smaller, carrying around a book always and exploring new things.

Then there was this picture of her when she got her acceptance letter. Her face was bright and smiling along with her mother. Draco smiled at the picture. Then he turned the page and saw her standing with Harry and Ron. Draco then felt a surge of jealousy and guilt. He was jealous because Ron and Harry were closer to her than he was by far. And he felt guilt when he remembered all of those times that he had made them all feel bad. Draco mentally kicked himself.

"What are you looking at baby?" asked Hermione, snuggling up next to him.

"Just a book with your pictures in it." Said Draco, placing the book where she could see it.

Hermione looked at the page and saw why Draco's brow was slightly furrowed.

"You're jealous of Harry and Ron now right? Go ahead and just admit it." Said Hermione.

Draco slowly nodded his head.

"You shouldn't be. They've never been to my house and met my cousins, or have gotten to kiss me, or live with me. Only you, and to me that makes you really special." Said Hermione, making circles on his ear.

Draco looked into her eyes. They were brown but also really bright at the same time, her eyes were really enlightening and seemed to make everything around her so much lively and interesting. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and they didn't look so cold any more. It was more like a cooling aluminum or mercury. His eyes were perfect in their own way and she loved them. Draco stretched out his arms to hug her.

"You have really gorgeous eyes." Draco whispered, his head resting on hers.

"I like yours too." Hermione whispered back.

"You know, you're the first boy that I've ever brought home to meet my parents." Said Hermione, taking in Draco's scents.

"Really, why?" Draco asked.

"Because, I didn't stand a chance with the others. They were all exotic, really great guys, but not my exact type you know. We didn't really have much in common and everything was a little too fast for me." Said Hermione.

"So that makes me special right?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. Draco then felt a surge of love for Hermione and then at the same time a surge of triumphant glory at being her first true boyfriend.

They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying one another's company. Daphnie came from her room to see the two talking quietly. She hated to do this but she interrupted them.

"Darlings, don't you think it's a little late to be up. You've got to train dear and I don't want to sprain anything. So get some sleep you two." She said watching them climb the steps.

Hermione's room was like your average girls' room. Everything was white and maroon. She had a big wardrobe and a big brass bed and a lot of pillows with a canopy over top. She had a bookshelf and a nice desk and two nightstands. She had a toy chest with all of her most prized possessions in it. She had this door that led to a balcony over looking the courtyard. In the corner by the door their was a vanity area with Hollywood lights all around.

"So what do you think of my room?" asked Hermione, as they sat up in bed.

Draco looked around again.

"It's really nice but a little too neat don't you think?" asked Draco.

"I like for things to be orderly. I don't have a single messy thing in my room." Said Hermione, admiring her beautiful vanity area.

Hermione smiled and then covered herself and Draco in the nice warm covers. She slowly counted down to 1 from 5 before she felt Draco's arms around her again. She found this very relaxing and went to sleep quickly.

A/N: HI GUYS AND GALS. I MIGHT START THAT C2 THING; I JUST HAVE TO GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF IT. I'VE KNOWN THIS FOR OVER A MONTH OR TWO NOW, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NOVEMBER 23RD BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE THIRD HARRY POTTER MOVIE COMES OUT! I'M GETTING IT THE FIRST DAY ON DVD! WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS.

-JENNIFER


	13. Tournament and a date

Hello people! Thanks for liking my last chapter; I tried to make it the best that I could. And I've noticed that this story doesn't seem to be making as many reviews that it did before they started the visiting. What am I doing wrong, you've got to tell me please. And as you know I don't own some of the stuff.

They both woke early the next morning got dressed and went downstairs for a little breakfast. Daphnie and Simon were already sitting at the table. It appeared to Draco that the Grangers where morning people.

"Good morning darlings. What can I get you before you leave?" asked Daphnie refilling her husband's teacup.

"I'll just have a sticky bun and some tea please mum." Said Hermione, stretching and yawning.

"Ok, and what about you Draco dear?"

"I'll have what she's having." Draco said, rubbing his eyes making him look a lot younger than he was.

Daphnie went into the kitchen and started to make the food. Simon was reading the morning paper and every so often reached over and grabbed a grape or something.

"By the way Hermione, I have two things to tell you. Number one, Harry called again this morning at like 5 and then your cousin Jeff called because Mimi had her first baby last night." Said Simon, putting down his paper.

Draco exchanged a look with Hermione and excused himself for a moment to give them time to talk. Hermione was thankful for it.

"Mimi had a baby? I thought she already had her first 4 times before." Said Hermione, picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Well she did but those children got taken away from her. It seems as though she wasn't a fit enough mother to take care of them. So I don't know why she had another one." Said Simon, closing his eyes for a moment.

Daphnie came back out with two plates and two cups. She set them down and called Draco over. Both kids ate in a hurry. Said their good-byes to the older Grangers and jumped in the car. This time Hermione was driving. She drove quickly home and she put away their things and they got ready for a long awaited work out session.

"You've got to stretch first love. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Said Draco, bending over to touch his toes.

Hermione nodded and followed everything that he did. Soon they were warmed up enough for a jog around the trees and around the stable and then back again to do it at least four times.

"Hermione, I've been thinking. Since we live together now, and either one of us has a job what are we going to do for money when we need food and stuff for the horses and hospital bills and tickets for your competitions and stuff." Said Draco, handing her a bottle of water.

"I could get a job if you wanted me to. I mean I have a lot of extra time when I'm not training or visiting with friends." Said Hermione, as they passed the fifth tree.

"Yeah, but you need that time to do whatever you need to do to relax and stuff. I have nothing to do, my friends have long since broken contact and I'm not the one in training. So I could get the job and help you with stuff when I come home. So how does that sound?" asked Draco, as they rounded the stable.

"I think I like your idea more. I don't think I could be a gymnast and a working girl too. I mean, I've done more stuff before but this is physically and that was mentally." Said Hermione, sitting on the house steps.

"Ok then that's the plan. Later this afternoon, help me to write resumes please. A few days ago, I found out that this tournament was based simply on floor exercises. And I know how good you are, but you have to come up with something different." Said Draco, magically creating the blue floor mats.

Hermione nodded and did a cartwheel over to him. They went over it for about 3 hours before Harry's car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Ginny running over to hug them.

"Draco was helping me with my routine for the next tournament. What are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione, sitting crossed legged on the mat. Draco followed.

"Can't we come by to say hello to our friends if we want to. Hey Draco." Said Harry, waving and standing next to Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Do you guys want to come in? I think it's a little too cold to be out sitting. Can't believe that it's December already. December 14th to be exact, would you guys like something to drink?" asked Draco, going into the kitchen.

"Can I just have a cup of tea please. I'm freezing." Said Ginny, rubbing her arms.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace tapped it a few times with her wand and a beautiful fire was blazing before them, making the room warm and bright.

Draco came over with the two cups of tea and sat down with Hermione in his lap.

"It seems as though you two got close over the last few days. I take it that the visit with your families went entirely well?" said Ginny, while leaning into Harry's chest. His arm around her was making her warmer.

"Yeah. My mother and father really liked meeting Hermione. Although I don't see how they couldn't like her, she's too sweet." Said Draco, smiling up at her.

Hermione blushed.

"My mum and dad liked Draco too. And so did my aunt, uncle and two cousins. Except the cousin part, although they're always like that. But anyway, it was a whole bunch of fun." Said Hermione, lacing fingers with Draco.

Ginny and Harry shared a look that told them that their friend Hermione had finally found the perfect guy. Harry pulled Hermione away for a while to discuss how he was going to propose to Ginny. She wrote everything down and hid it in her keepsake box. Harry and Ginny left shortly after.

############ 3 days later in the gym #######33#####

"WELCOME FAMILY AND FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF OUR CONTESTANTS TODAY, THEY HAVE WORKED HARD TO PUT THIS TOGETHER FOR YOU. EACH GROUP WILL ONLY HAVE ONE ROUTINE TO DO. FIRST UP WITH FLOOR EXCERSIZES WE HAVE A MISS HERMIONE GRANGER!" said the announcer.

Hermione walked up with a pretty spicy red leotard and her hair was pulled tightly in a bun. Draco gave her the thumbs up and her music began. Daphnie, Simon, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jill, Narcissa, Lucius, Mike, Kevin, Sabrina and Chris were all watching her. All cheering her on with smiling faces.

'Ok Hermione you can do this. All it takes is faith and trust, funny, all I need is pixie dust.' Hermione mused to herself as she did her routine.

When she was finished the crowed erupted with cheers and claps. She ran over to Draco who was waiting with open arms. He spun her around as they waited for her score to come up. She had gotten a 9.999 the best score of her entire life!

"I told you that you'd do great!" exclaimed Draco, spinning her around again and kissing her lightly.

"Yeah I know, I think it's alright to be nervous sometimes. It builds your self character." Said Hermione, still holding on to her loving boyfriend.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL FOLKS! SHE HAS SUCH GOOD FORM, LOOK AS SHE EVEN ADDS A FEW SMILES TO HER ROUTINE! NO WONDER HER SCORE WAS SO HIGH, AND NEXT WE HAVE...." Said the announcer.

They stayed to watch everyone else do their things and then it was time to give out medals. Hermione got the gold for her division of gymnastics. Her mother and father gave her some flowers and a teddy bear.

"That was wonderful Hermione darling!" said Sabrina, giving her a hug.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah 'Mione. See you later ok we've got to go, we've got a lot of things to plan for." Said Jill, hugging her friend.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron too and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The rest of the family said their good byes and hugged her and piled into their cars. Ginny and Harry left shortly too, leaving a Granger and a Malfoy.

"You know, this is kind of strange. We haven't been alone like this in a week. I kind of like it, let's take advantage of it." Said Draco, picking up Hermione and running with her to the car.

Draco drove them home and plopped her gently on the couch.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione, taking off her shoes and jacket.

"How about I plan an evening for only us. As in a date..." said Draco, plopping down beside her.

"Well I would, but you have to ask me first." Said Hermione, a smile on her face.

Draco smirked and took her hand.

"Hermione, would you like to go out with me tonight? It would really mean so much." Said Draco, with a pathetic look on his face.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you. How about at 7:30?" said Hermione, her eyes sparkling.

Draco nodded and kissed her lovingly.

Hermione had helped him write 12 resumes for 12 different companies. So far none of them have replied yet. It was ok because he didn't need the job right away he just needed to let the offices know that he was looking.

Hermione was up in her room most of the day fussing over what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair. She decided on a nice black dress that had a princess waist line and flared out it only came up to her knees. Hermione then took a nice relaxing bath in tropical soap and washed her hair with the same smelling stuff. When she got out she just dressed in her push-up and undies and a white fluffy robe.

She put her wet hair up in big rollers and started smearing a purple goopy stuff on her face. Then she started painting her nails and toenails candy apple red. While she waited for her face to set, (That sounds so weird. I tried that before with radishes, strawberries and cream. It burned so bad!) Draco was sitting at the table eating a bit of soup. When Hermione came down he jumped.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, shuffling over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's with the purple stuff all over your face? It's really creepy." Said Draco.

"It's a face cleanser. Don't worry about it, and yeah I know my head looks extremely big right now. Don't worry that will all pass in time." Said Hermione, grabbing a cookie and a juice box.

"Yeah sure." Draco stated.

"Draco please. It takes a lot for a girl like me to look right. Just wait, you'll be happy with the results." Said Hermione, taking a bite of cookie and wobbling back up the steps.

Draco shook his head and smirked. He loved Hermione yes, but could he understand what made her mind work that was a definite no. And he did not plan on knowing because it would make him even more confused.

Hermione took the mask off and found her skin smooth and smelling like fruits. Her hair wasn't completely dry yet so she went and got dressed. While she was dressing Draco went to take a quick shower. When she was done she took out the rollers, shook her hair out, and added a lot of mousse. It gave her hair a wet illusion while it was actually dry. She put on a bit of make-up and changed her purse. Draco was long since ready; he waited downstairs for her. Soon Hermione came down with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, spinning around.

"Very lovely. But nothing compared to the person wearing it." Draco stated smirking.

Hermione blushed, but recovered quickly. Draco extended his hand and she accepted.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione, after they had been driving for a while.

"I have something planned don't worry about it. Our first stop is just over this hill." Said Draco, turning a corner into an empty field.

They walked to this place under a tree and there sat a broomstick. Hermione looked at her boyfriend questionably.

"A broom? What's this all about?" asked Hermione.

"We're going for a ride." Draco stated, the broom rose enough for them to climb on.

"I can't fly though. What if I fall, and---"started Hermione, Draco pressed his lips to her softly.

"Don't worry so much babe. Don't you trust me?" asked Draco, mounting.

Hermione nodded and climbed in back, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. As they accelerated higher Hermione closed her eyes tightly, muttering, "Oh no, oh no. Please don't let me fall."

"Open your eyes, it's really lovely." Said Draco, turning around slightly to talk to her.

Hermione opened one eye and saw Draco's looking back at her. Suddenly she felt really foolish.

"I'm sorry darling. I know I'm acting strange, it's just that I've never actually been on a broom properly. And I rode a Hippogriff in third year and a Threashl in fifth year. As it plainly points to, I'm not really a flying person." Hermione stated.

"I'm here. It can't be all that bad, see over there. The sun's setting, that's why I had to bring us up so high." Said Draco.

Hermione looked over and saw that the sky in the distance was a light orange, pink and purple. You could already see some of the stars. And the moon was just a little visible.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it." Said Hermione.

Draco smiled and they rode around for a while, until Draco noticed what time it was. They touched back down and climbed into the car again. Draco had an entire evening filled out just for the two of them.

A/N: HI GUYS AND GALS! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE RUSHED AND IT'S BASED A LOT OF LOOKS AND DESRIPTIONS, I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. AND THE WHOLE THING ABOUT THE COUSIN MIMI, THAT WAS JUST TO USE UP SOME TIME. I'LL UPDATE REAL SOON, I PROMISE.

-JENNIFER


	14. Draco's Job

Hi guys and gals. So sorry for the long wait, I was doing a lot of homework. More sad news, Hurricane Jeanne, Lisa and something else are coming. Jeanne is suppose to hit by Monday so I might not go to school! Ok, well as you know, I don't own anything so on with the story.

Draco drove them to a nice restaurant in town. It seemed to be another Italian place.

"How my I help you?" asked the lady at the front.

"Table under Malfoy please?" Said Draco, taking Hermione's hand.

She nodded and brought them over to a table in the middle of the room.

"Someone will be over to take your orders shortly." She said as she walked away.

They sat there is silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Thanks again for taking me out. I really appreciate things like this." Hermione stated smiling.

"No problem, I like doing things for you." Draco said, smirking.

Hermione blushed but smiled all the same. A short waiter came with a notebook and a pen ready.

"What can I get for you two tonight. We have specials on the front page and wine specials in the back. So what will it be?" He asked, you could so tell that he was gay. (Sorry to those people who are. I have nothing against you. I actually find it fascinating.)

"Can I have the creamy potato soup please and a salad? And for wine how about your best white please." Said Draco, handing over his menu.

The man nodded and turned to Hermione.

"I'll just have what he's having please. But I want my soup with cheese please." Said Hermione, also handing over her menu.

He nodded and walked off.

"Did you really like my parents and my house and everything was cool right?" asked Draco.

"Of course darling. I love your parents and your house is amazing. And what about my family, were they ok and what about my house. I know my cousins weren't the best but their always like that." Said Hermione.

"It was no problem sweetie. Your parents are really nice people. And I don't care what your cousins say or do, I'll always be with you." Draco stated.

Hermione smiled and their food and drinks came up. They ate and talked for a while, then Draco looked at his watch and almost choked on his soup.

"Darling are you alright?" asked Hermione, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah I'm great. Not to rush, you can take your time. But are you finished?" asked Draco, wiping his mouth.

Hermione nodded and waited for him outside while he paid for dinner. He soon joined her outside and took her hand.

"So where are we going now my darling Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Well if you want we can go and get ice cream or we can do something else?" asked Draco, looking down at her.

"I'm a little cold for ice cream so what was the next choice?" said Hermione.

Draco smiled and pointed to either a dance place or a coffee shop.

"Can we do both?" asked Hermione, her cheeks a bright pink.

Draco nodded and they went to the dance club first. When they walked in this guy took their coats and they walked to the dance floor. At first a slow song was playing, Draco pulled Hermione close to him. They danced in circles for a while then a fast song started up. All these guys crowed around to dance with Hermione.

"Don't worry. I'm yours remember?" said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

Draco nodded but still look disapproving. Three girls came to ask him to dance and Hermione got upset.

"Oh, so the tables have turned. Now you see how I feel. But I'm yours so don't worry about them." Said Draco, smiling at Hermione's expression.

They both went back to dancing with their groups. When a slow song started up again this one guy came up and started to dance with Hermione. Draco saw the two talking and laughing happily. He walked up and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I take her away?" asked Draco.

"Buzz off buddy. I'm with her now." Said the guy named Sean.

"Sean, please let him. I've danced with you most of the time." Said Hermione, smiling.

Sean nodded and quickly found another girl. Draco took Hermione back and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Hermione answered back.

They danced this one last song when Draco looked at his watch yet again and panicked. He took her hand and grabbed their coats.

"I'm sorry, but after coffee there this one thing we're going to do and there's no retake. So come on." Said Draco, taking her into the shop.

He got them both French Vanilla, Hermione's favorite, and they went back outside.

"You see that tree over there. That's where we're going. I'll explain when we get there." Said Draco, taking her free hand.

They walked and their waiting was a basket. Inside was a radio and two blankets.

"Sweetie, what's this for?" asked Hermione, looking questionably at the stuff.

Draco didn't answer instead he set out the first blanket, then he took out the radio until you could hear everything properly. Draco sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. They drank the rest of their coffee and Hermione sat there.

"Ok, I owe you an explanation. I planned this day with everything that we did. This last one is really special. That's why we've been rushing around so much. And according to the radio the first thing should happen in about, 5...4...3...2...now..." said Draco, as he looked up at the sky.

Hermione looked too and saw that it had started to snow! The first snow of the year, this really meant that it was December and winter. Hermione smiled and Draco counted down from five for the next one too. Hermione saw bright blue and white shooting stars.

"What do you think?" asked Draco, moving in closer.

"It's so beautiful, thank you." Said Hermione, smiling at him.

Draco smiled back. They lay out, covered with the extra blanket and watched the snow and the stars until it got a little too cold. Draco drove home and carried Hermione in.

&&&&&&&&

"Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun with you." Said Hermione, hanging up her coat.

"No problem, we'll have to do it again some time." Said Draco, putting his arms around her waist.

Hermione stood on her toes to kiss him goodnight and pulled away.

"Good night Draco. See you tomorrow." Said Hermione, going up the steps.

Draco nodded in response and followed upstairs to his room.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# THE NEXT MORNING $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

Hermione and Draco were sitting have pancakes when Buddy, Draco's new barn owl, came with some mail. He had the morning paper for Draco, some letters for Hermione and one letter for Draco.

He quickly opened it because it said Daily Prophet on the front. He read it with a smile on his face and handed it too Hermione. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I got the job 'Mione. I'm going to be working for the Daily Prophet. This is going to be so interesting." Said Draco, taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Well it says that you have to go in for an interview today. I'll stay home, I need to do the laundry, and clean up a bit." Said Hermione, cleaning up her plate.

"Ok, but if you wanted to come I wouldn't mind. But the laundry does need to be washed. Thanks you're a live saver." Said Draco, kissing the top of her head and rushing upstairs.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She was so proud of him for getting this job they really needed it. Even though he was super rich and her parents were dentists well they needed money of their own.

Draco had left about an hour ago. Hermione was washing their third load of clothes. And upstairs she cleaned the bathroom and cleaned up both of their rooms by changing the sheets and washing the windows and vacuuming. Harry came over too.

"Ok, so I've got everything and I plan to do it tonight. Thank you so much for your help, I tried to call you last night but you weren't home." Said Harry, taking the milk she gave him.

"I'm sorry Harry. Draco and I went out last night. And good luck with Ginny, but I'm sure she'll say yes so don't worry about it. And by the way, how are Jill and Ron? Have they picked a date for their wedding and stuff?" asked Hermione, curling her feet under her.

"Well Ron said that he wants to get married on the 26th, but Jill wants to get married on New years eve at a specific time so when the you can kiss the bride part comes it'll be 12 o'clock. So it's like they'll be starting off a New Year and a new life." Said Harry shrugging.

"They both sound nice to me. Oh, Draco got a job this morning and he just went to have an interview." Said Hermione, still very proud of him.

"What did he apply for?" asked Harry.

"The Daily Prophet, he's going to be a reporter." Hermione said happily.

"You know something Hermione? You seem really happy ever since you've been with Ma-I mean, Draco. He must be really good to you." Said Harry.

Hermione had a dazed look on her face, as she thought of all the things they have done together in the past 2 months and a half.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. And thanks Harry for not cursing him and thank Ron for me too." Said Hermione, playing with a bit of hair.

Harry nodded and got ready to go. Hermione gave him a hug goodbye and watched him leave. The second he left, Draco pulled up. He ran into the house, his cheeks and nose red from the new falling snow and the warmth of the house.

"What happened, here have some butterbeer." Said Hermione, handing him a nice big cup of the creamy liquid.

Once Draco hand peeled off some of his clothes and boots he sat down with Hermione.

"I got the job! They're giving me the job of photographer and reporter. Which means I get paid for both jobs. Thanks for writing those resumes for me, I might have not gotten this." Said Draco, kissing her lightly.

"No problem sweetie. I've washed our clothes and put them away. I fixed the sheets, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed all over the house and I cleaned the dishes and silver wear." Hermione stated, snuggling into Draco's warmth.

Draco nodded, put his cup down and put his arms around her to keep her close to him. Draco kissed the top of her head and placed his own head there and they both went to sleep, breathing peacefully.

A/N: HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES! I GOT INVITED TO MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY AND I'M GOING, I'VE ONLY BEEN TO 2 OR 3 SINCE I MOVED HERE. BUT STILL, DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME. I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS ANYWAY. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. AND WHEN SHOULD RON AND JILL HAVE THEIR WEDDING.

-JENNIFER


	15. Going away

Hey guys and gals! I survived Hurricane Jeanne obviously, hence the fact that you're reading this chapter. I couldn't wait to write this, I have had so many ideas of what's going to happen. And thanks to my loyal reviewers, I'll acknowledge you at the end of this story. And as you know about me and not owning anything, not to waste time, more story....

While they slept for a while a gray owl flew in and clicked her beak. It was a letter for Hermione from Madame Summit.

'Dear Miss Granger,

Seems as though you have been qualified to enter this competition. It will spread over five days, one day for every event. The train leaves on Sunday at 7:30 am and you will come home on Thursday. Please send back your information sheet within 5 hours of receiving this letter. If you decide to enter no need to worry about train tickets or hotel fair, all of that will be done for you ahead of time. Only you and your coach are allowed to come with you. Your family and friends will have to buy their own way. Thank you and have a wonderful day.

Ms. Marie Summit.'

Hermione read the letter over five times. She couldn't believe it, she had gotten into one of the hardest competitions. She woke Draco.

"Sweetie guess what?" asked Hermione, smiling.

Draco looked at her to let her know that he was listening.

"I got into this competition! And only I qualified out of my entire group. And it says that only my coach can come with me. And I have to send in my response right away!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That's wonderful darling! I'm so proud of you. What day is it and how long will it be?" asked Draco, stretching out.

"Um, well I leave on Sunday and I don't come back until Thursday." Said Hermione, filling out her information sheet.

Draco thought for a moment. Then he got a very glum look on his face. He got up and went over to Hermione, who was writing fiercely on the paper.

"Hermione dearest, I can't come with you this time." Draco said.

Hermione looked up.

"Why not?"

"Sunday is my first day of work. I'm starting on a big story, they're giving me a great thing to do and I'm going to be working on it all week. I can't get time off on my first week. I hope you understand?" asked Draco, placing a hand on her back.

"Of course sweetie. I know, I almost forgot that was your first day. But I'll be fine, as long as you watch it every day on the 'tellie'. And I'll be thinking of you." Said Hermione, finishing up her paper.

Draco nodded and started to make lunch. After Hermione had sent off the letter she went through all of her things to see what she was going to pack. She pulled out a medium sized olive green suitcase from under her bed.

She packed five leotards, five outfits and underclothes, socks, and extra bathroom stuff like soap, hair stuff, tooth brush and tooth paste. She sniffed the air and it smelled wonderful. Seemed as though Draco was making macaroni and cheese.

"Wow, you're cute and you can cook. Hmm, very nice combination." Hermione said, slipping under his arm.

"Thank you. What else do you want?" said Draco, stirring the pot.

"Macaroni is just fine love. I'll set up everything." Said Hermione when someone knocked on the door.

It was Ron and Jill. (I know it's been a long time since we've seen these characters, sorry. They just didn't fit in anywhere at the time.)

"Hi 'Mione. Is it alright that we stopped by?" asked Jill stepping in.

"No it's no problem. We were just about to have lunch." Said Hermione, hugging them both.

"We won't stay long. Just wanted to tell you that the wedding is going to start on New Year's eve ending on New Year's day. And Hermione Jill wants you to be her Maid of Honor." Said Ron, taking his fiancée's hand.

"Oh, that's sweet. Thanks, I would be happy to fill the position. Draco's invited right you guys? 'Cause if he wasn't going, then I couldn't possibly come." Said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Hold on Hermione. We had a feeling you would say something like that so of course he's invited. He's going to be one of Ron's groom's men. Right Ronny darling?" said Jill.

"Yes, of course. It wouldn't be complete with out you both there. Well, I'll be seeing you later I suppose." Said Ron.

"Ok. Oh, and guys go to Madame Summit's when you get the chance. Tell her that you're coming, if you can, to watch me and she'll give you all the information you need. Please come." Said Hermione passing Jill her note.

Jill read it over and looked up at her friend.

"I picked a bad time to stop gymnastics. But I did it for a good cause." Said Jill, taking Ron's hand again. "Of course we'll come and I'll tell Harry and Ginny when we stop by on our way home."

Hermione hugged them again and watched them drive away. Draco called and said it was time for lunch.

"Their wedding is set for both New Year's. And tomorrow morning Ginny is going to call with her good news, believe me. If she doesn't say yes, then I planned it wrong or she's in love with someone else." Said Hermione, pouring both of them some warm butterbeer.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, what do you have in mind for a Christmas gift I can get you?" asked Draco.

"Anything that you think is special is fine with me. And you really don't have to, you've given me everything already. There is one thing but there's no way that I could possibly have it. Don't worry about it. And what do you want for Christmas?" said Hermione.

"Like you, anything that you think is special." Draco said simply, eating quickly.

He finished way before her. Chugged down his drink and almost choked because it was hot. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. Hermione shrugged and cleaned up the stuff in the kitchen. She sat and redid some of her work when she decided to order in for some things. She was looking through, TW or Teen Witch. Hermione was only 18 her birthday was September 19. (You can check on Mrs. Rowling's site. I think that's the correct date. )

"Um, Hello. This is Hermione Granger and I would like to order a pack of your pink and blue hair clips, some of those things on page 14 and the Japanese set of those sandals please? How much will that be?" ordered Hermione.

"That would be around 1 galleon and 30 sickles please. Your stuff should be there by tomorrow morning in the mail." Said the receptionists.

"Ok thank you. The money will be sent shortly." Said Hermione, hanging up the phone and rushing upstairs to her room.

She sent the money and plopped down on her bed. While she waited for her boyfriend to come home, Hermione started reading 'The adventures of Robin Hood.' It turned out so far to be a good book. Draco came home right when she began the 4th chapter.

"I'm sorry I left without cause. It was really important." Said Draco, sitting down beside her.

"It's no problem. Sweetie pie, do you love me as much and Robin Hood loved the lady?(I forgot her name. Sorry). Would you die for me and try to rescue me if I were in trouble?" asked Hermione, thinking about her book.

"Of course. Although I think I love you more. I'd rescue you if you were ever in trouble and I would have died yesterday if someone told me I had to die to save you. But really what's all of this about?" asked Draco, taking her in his arms.

"Everything is alright. I was just curious that's all. If I hadn't of been upset about Jillian, would you still be going out with her?" asked Hermione.

"No. I probably wouldn't. We didn't have much in common, she's nice and everything but we just didn't seem to connect. As you can plainly tell because I'm with you and she's with Ron. And what about you, if I hadn't of been your coach where would you be now?" said Draco, stroking her hair.

"I'd probably still be living with my parents. Or I would have a different coach. But most likely, I'd be with my parents." Stated Hermione.

34343434343434343434343434

Just like Hermione had said, Ginny called gushing about how Harry had proposed to her the night before. And of course she had said yes.

"I'll call you when I get there alright. And don't forget I'll be home next week for Christmas so don't worry." Said Hermione.

She was talking to Draco out of the window on her train. Today was the day that she was leaving, Draco was standing in front of her window keeping an eye on her the whole time.

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming?" asked Draco for the thousandth time that day.

"I'm sure baby. I'll be alright, I want you to do well on your first day so don't worry about me. And I'll be home sooner than you think." Said Hermione, smiling lovingly at him.

"Don't forget, You're braver than you believe, stronger than you feel and smarter than you think. And two things you must always remember. I love you always and I'll always be with you." Said Draco, standing on the side so his face was level with the window.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly and jumped back down.

"I love you too." Said Hermione as the train started to move.

Hermione leaned out smiled at him and waved goodbye. Soon he was no longer visible. Hermione sat back and started to read again until someone came knocking on her compartment door. She allowed that person to enter.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit here? Every other place is full." Said a girl around Hermione's age.

"It's no problem. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm going for Madame Summit's." said Hermione, putting her book away.

"Thanks, I'm Rose Smith and I'm for Master Oliver's gym company. Hope you don't mind me asking but, whose that hot guy you were talking to at the station?" asked Rose.

"That's my boyfriend Draco. We've been going out for a month and half now. Do you have a boyfriend or something?" asked Hermione.

They talked for the entire trip. It turns out that Rose also went to Hogwarts. Hermione never noticed her because she was a transfer student from United States and she transferred in the middle of 7th year. Finally the train stopped and the girls grabbed their things.

"You actually know the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" questioned Rose as they were checking into the hotel.

"Yeah. They went to our school and are my very best friends. Have been since they saved me from a Mountain Troll in first year. You know, I'm used to people asking about Harry. But Ron is something new for me, he just started playing for the Cannons and he's already well known. If you liked him sorry, he's getting married soon." Said Hermione, plopping her suitcase down.

The girls were sharing a room. They were going against each other but their schedules were different. They only had one thing the same and that was the beam.

"He's getting married! To who and when! I'm going to kill this girl!" said Rose, her cheeks giving off a nice rosy color.

A/N: HI GUYS! I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER ON RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE TODAY IF I CAN THINK OF MORE STUFF. WATCH 'CLUBHOUSE' REALLY GREAT SHOW. IT HAS JEREMY SUMPTER IN IT AND IT COMES ON AT 9:00. I DON'T KNOW WHAT CHANNEL IT COMES ON IN OTHER PLACES OR AT MY OWN HOUSE, BUT WATCH IT. REALLY CUTE SHOW, EXCEPT PETE AKA, JEREMY SUMPTER, LIKES THIS GIRL FROM 'PIXEL PERFECT' NAMED JESSICA! I STARTED CRYING LITERALLY. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.

-JENNIFER


	16. First time apart

Hi everyone! I'm so glad that some of you liked the last chapter. I would just like to prewarn you that this chapter is going to have a lot of back and forth. Like, one second it will be about Hermione and the next will have something with Draco. So please stay with me people. And as you know, I don't own anything that has been seen in books.

After a while Draco walked back to his car. This is the first time in a while he had been alone. Everything was really quiet, but the car still held on to the smell of Hermione, fresh fruits. Draco drove home and appareated to his new office building.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm the new reporter. Where do I go?" stated Draco, putting his hands in his pockets.

She smiled and introduced herself to be Lila Plum. She led Draco to an office with big oak doors, a male voice could be heard inside.

"Mr. Thirsten? I have a new applicant, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Lila said through the door.

"Send him in would you." Mr. Thirsten called back.

She opened the door and pushed Draco in softly. The room looked very much like Dumbledore's office, only there weren't pictures of previous headmasters, but pictures of previous top headlines and the people who wrote that story.

"Please Mr. Malfoy have a seat. I have some things to go over with you before we begin." Said Mr. Thirsten.

Draco sat in one of the green plush chairs and suddenly started to feel nervous.

45445454545454545454545454

"So Hermione, what's your first event?" asked Rose, laying on the side of her bed. Her short black hair was hanging over the edge.

"I have uneven bars. How about you?" Hermione said back, looking over her schedule.

"I've got, floor exercises. My worst event ever." Rose said, taking a deep breath and blowing it out again.

"Don't worry about it. If you're nervous, just try and imagine yourself alone. Just you and your coach in the gym or you by yourself practicing your heart out. Just think of it as not counting, pretend you're doing this for the fun of it." Said Hermione, looking up from her book.

"Let me guess, your dear Draco told you this stuff?" asked Rose, doing a back flip off of her bed.

"Actually yeah he did. He's my coach too, and it turns out that it really helps. That's how I ended up here." Said Hermione, forgetting about her book because talking about Draco she forgot to call him.

6767676767676767676767676767676

"Ok, Draco is it, we have some rules here at the Daily Prophet. Number one, always be on time. You never know when a great story is out there waiting for you to snoop it out. Number two, never write lies. Your articles must be nothing but the truth. Number three; don't tell anyone about what you're writing until the day it goes out in stores. Are you with me so far son?" said Mr. Thirsten, reading off of a list on his desk.

"Yes, I think I got it." Said Draco, writing all of his words down.

"Good. Now I'll show you to your desk and introduce you to your secretary. Come this way please." He said walking out the door.

Draco walked quickly behind him, looking at all of the biggest news articles on the wall. Each one had a plaque under it. Draco was surprised to see the Weasley's article up there. Finally they stopped at a room with a big door and a nice glass window.

"Mr. Malfoy welcome to your own personal office. Everything that you need is in your desk and on your walls. When you run out of something, don't worry about it, the desks refill themselves. You have windows with curtains and all access to anything you want. And your secretary will see to all of your needs." Said Mr. Thirsten.

When he said this, a girl that looked oddly familiar walked in. She had a nice white blouse and a green skirt. Her hair was tied back in a professional manner and she was holding a notebook and a case of pens and pencils.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said.

Draco couldn't believe it, didn't she remember him. The only other guy besides one of the Hufflepuff's who would talk to her. Mr. Thirsten walked quietly out of the room. When he left Pansy suddenly looked like her again.

"Hey Draco, long time no see buddy." Said Pansy, giving him a hug.

4343434343434343434343434343

"What's wrong?" asked Rose as Hermione went searching frantically for Draco's office number.

Then it hit her. She didn't know it yet; he doesn't even know it. She calmed down and began to read her book again. Rose, being who she was loved to talk. Hermione couldn't get mad at her because she didn't have any girls to talk to at the moment.

"So, is he going to marry you or what? I mean, you've known each other since you started school. Even though things were a little shaky at first you fell in love so you should get married right?" chatted Rose, eating a bag of fat free and sugar free cookies.

"I don't know. I know he loves me but I don't know if he loves me enough to get married." Said Hermione, drinking her third bottle of fat free butterbeer.

They were trying not to gain any wait before the first event that afternoon but at the same time pigging out.

"And you want to get married to him right? Of course you do, he's absolutely gorgeous. Have you slept together yet?" asked Rose.

"Of course I want to, but I'm not going to force him to do anything. We've slept together but not in that way. But at home I have my own room and so does he. We only slept in the same bed because we were visiting our parents. Quite nice actually." Said Hermione, blowing a big blue bubble.

Rose squealed. A few moments later another group of girls came knocking on the door.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Is there something we can help you with?" asked Hermione, letting them in.

"I'm Lisa. And this is my best friend Teeny. We heard you laughing and talking down the hall and we had to come and see what was so much fun." Said Lisa.

"I'm sorry guys. Please come and sit. We were just talking about Hermione's boyfriend Draco." Rose said, looking through a TW magazine.

Both girls looked at Hermione with surprise and they too squealed.

"You've got a boyfriend? What's he like, where we come from we have arranged marriages and can't go out with guys." Said Teeny, taking a spot next to Rose.

98989998898989898988989898989898

"I thought you were going to become something bigger than this. But I'm glad you're my secretary other than some other person." Said Draco, sitting in his big black leather chair.

"It's no big. I'm glad I got this job too. Is there anything that I can get you this morning, you've got to start on your first article." Said Pansy, opening her notebook and taking out a blue pen.

"Yeah, can I have some pumpkin pasties, a warm butterbeer, and the number for Fantasy Hotel. Thanks and after that you can help me come up with some ideas." Said Draco, looking through his desk.

"Right away Draco. And if you need anything else, the blue button on your phone is to my desk right outside." Said Pansy, going out to do her work.

Draco sat back and admired his room. Then he opened up his empty brief case and took out three pictures. One was of his parents; one of him and Hermione at the fall ball and the last one was just a close up of Hermione's bust smiling at him.

Pansy came in with the mug, box of pasties, and the phone number to the hotel. When she was putting the stuff down she saw the picture of Hermione.

"Why do you have two pictures of Granger on your desk?" asked Pansy, suddenly feeling jealous.

"She's my girlfriend. And I love her dearly, thanks for the stuff Pansy. You can have some if you want." Said Draco beginning to dial the number.

Pansy looked at the picture of them smiling happily at the ball and then she walked out and plopped on her chair. Draco waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is the Fantasy Hotel. Joel speaking how may I help you today?" said the voice on the line.

"Hi, May I please have the number to Hermione Granger's room please or can you connect me or something. I'm Draco Malfoy, she's expecting my call." Said Draco.

There was a beep and then he heard a girl's voice.

"Is Hermione there?"

"One second. (Hermione, someone wants to talk with you! I think it's your baby Draco!) She'll be here in a second, she won't stop talking about you." Said the girl.

Draco then heard the sound of a phone getting snatched out of someone's hand and dragged into a secluded room.

"Hi darling. I'm sorry about her, that was Rose my roommate. How's everything?" said Hermione.

"Everything is great. You should see my office, it's huge and Pansy Parkinson is my secretary. But don't worry, all is great." Said Draco; he could just imagine Hermione's face. She looked the same way when she was lecturing him about Jill and their date.

"I trust you. All is good here too, seems as though you've got a lot of admirers. And they're all in my room. They ask the silliest questions, but not to worry love, they're all good answers. My first event is this afternoon or tonight." Said Hermione.

"No sweat. Just remember what I told you and you'll be just fine. Do you have any ideas for the next top headline?" said Draco, getting out a note pad and pen.

"Well I don't but some of the other girls might, hold on for a moment." Said Hermione, leaving the phone to ask her friends.

She came back a moment later with some ideas.

"Well Rose said you should do one on Ron and Jill's wedding, although when she gave me this idea she started twitching. She kind of had a thing for Ron. And Lisa, she wants you to do one on the top 10 most dangerous creatures. I like that idea, but I worry about you so don't do it. Unless you get someone to come with you. Teeny says do one on 30 ways to get rid of annoying relatives. I'm partial to this one and the Ron and Jill idea. How about you love?" said Hermione, playing with her locket.

"I'll ask my boss if I can write two of them. I like both of those ideas too. You're a lifesaver! I've got to get started on it and you need rest. I love you and I'm rooting for you." Said Draco.

"I love you too. And good luck with your articles. I'll be home soon you won't even remember me gone." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Alright sweetie. Bye." Said Draco.

"Bye." Hermione said back and they both hung up the phone.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

Hermione crawled out of the closet and put the phone back up.

"So what did lover boy say?" asked Rose, rolling over on her stomach.

"Nothing, that would interest you. He was just telling me how everything was. And he thanks you guys for giving him ideas. Sorry Lisa I'm not letting him do yours but he is doing Teenie's and yours Rose." Said Hermione, plopping down on her bed.

All the girls nodded and waved goodbye. They too had to get some rest before the first event. (That'll be in the next chapter peeps....) Hermione took out two eye gel masks warmed them up with her wand and gave one to Rose and put one on herself. They laid back and rested for a while.

A/N: HEY GUYS! ARE YOU SURPRISED ABOUT HIS ASSISTANT? I KIND OF WAS, EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T REALLY HAVE MUCH MEANING, BUT IT INTRODUCED YOU TO DRACO'S JOB AND HERMIONE'S NEW FRIENDS AND CURRENT EVENTS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS.

-JENNIFER

HUG, HUG. KISS, KISS.


	17. Article and competition

What's up my friends? All is good here; I'm doing really well in school so it's kind of getting boring because I'm so good at it. But still so much fun! Well on this test that I got, I wrote this answer and it was wrong! Under it in red letters said, Jennifer does not own this story. She just owns the things that you don't recognize from other books. Have a great day.

Draco called his boss's desk to ask him about the articles.

"Hello, Mr. Thirsten? I was wondering how would it appeal to you if I wrote an article on the big wedding of the great Cannons Keeper, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Jillian Scott? I know them both personally so I could have the article out for next Sunday's paper." Said Draco.

"Well it sounds like a great idea, but you'd have to follow it through. Maybe instead of their wedding, do an interview with the girl about being with one of the best Keeper's in the league. Then I want you to do an article for me about that heard of unicorns they found by the country river." Said Mr. Thirsten.

"Right away sir. I'll do your article first. Thank you for the idea." Said Draco.

"No problem, I like to help my employees. Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

Draco took out a note pad and called Pansy in. She came rushing with her notebook and case.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked, pulling back a loose bit of hair.

"I need you to come with me and bring your camera. Just get ready. I'll meet you in the front lobby." Said Draco, taking a notebook and pen.

Pansy nodded and got her stuff together.

232323232323232323232323232323

(Knock, knock)

Hermione rolled over and pulled up her mask. Someone was obviously knocking on their door. Hermione dragged her feet over to the door and saw that it was Teeny and Lisa holding make-up bags.

"Hey, what's up?" said Hermione yawning.

"Well since we are all starting at the same time and we have to get ready, I thought that we could all help one another with make-up and hair? Is that alright?" asked Lisa.

"Of course. Do you already have on your outfits?" asked Hermione, plopping down on her bed.

Both girls nodded. Hermione threw a pillow at Rose's head to wake her up. Rose let out a yawn and sat up quickly.

"What's up, did I miss anything?" she asked, lifting her mask.

"We've got to get ready. Put on your outfit and warm-ups and then we can do our hair and make-up together." Said Teeny.

Rose nodded, pointed her wand at her chest. There was a flash of pink light and she was dressed in a neon pink leotard with sparkles on the sleeves. Hermione did the same to herself and she was dressed in a neon yellow leotard with pointed sleeve ends.

"Alright, let's get started on our hair first." Said Hermione, taking out a lot of hair equipment.

454545454545454545454545454545

Pansy went down the elevator and saw Draco walking in circles.

"I'm ready." Called Pansy.

Draco waited for her to catch up with him and they went out to his car. (I know he appareated there. His car is magic. So whenever he needs it, it appears there for him. Kind of complicated. Sorry)

"This is your car?" asked Pansy in awe.

"Yep. My father got it for me when I moved out last year." Said Draco, clicking his seatbelt.

"Ok. So what are we doing?" asked Pansy as they started driving.

"We're going to write the first story about the heard of unicorns they found walking around London. And then next we have to find Jill and interview her about Ron. Long story don't ask." Said Draco, driving fairly quick across the small town.

Soon they got to their destination. Pansy checked her camera for film and she made sure she had some extra rolls. Draco walked over to this lady that seemed to be keeping the unicorns out of harms way.

"Hi, I'm Draco and this is Pansy. We work for the Daily Prophet, is it alright if we take pictures and give you an interview?" said Draco as Pansy walked up beside him.

"Sure." The lady said, she introduced herself as Cindy.

676767676767676767676767676767

"Hermione what is this thing?" asked Rose, holding up the hair curler.

"It's a hair curler. When it gets hot, you can curl your hair. I'll do it for you." Said Hermione, brushing through her hair.

Lisa was trying to put a French braid with purple ribbon in Teeny's hair. Hermione put Rose's short hair in two ponytails with a little left in the back because it was too short. Then she warmed up the curler and curled both ponytails.

"So, what do you think?" asked Hermione, sitting down.

"I love it. Thanks. Can you do an under curl for the shorter bits please?" Said Rose, painting her nails neon pink.

Hermione did it for her and helped Lisa with Teeny's hair. Then she had to try and do her own. Hermione wet it, then brushed and combed until her hair was manageable. Then she pulled it up into a nice twist. The extra pieces around her face that couldn't go up, she curled them.

"Alright girls, please go downstairs so that you can get onto your busses." Said one of the chaperones.

The girls nodded, cleaned up their stuff and Hermione packed an extra bag of make-up and a brush. When they reached downstairs, Hermione got a huge surprise.

20202020202020202020202020202020

"Ok Cindy, how did these unicorns get here?" asked Draco taking out a white feathered quill.

"Well this heard moves with each season to a new spot, they never eat in the same place twice a year so I guess they decided to come here." Said Cindy, sitting on the fence.

"Do new unicorns join the group with each move or do the same ones continue to stay together? And if another does come, how do the first members deal with it?" Asked Draco, he decided to use a quick-quotes quill for this.

His quill only wrote the truth but the words are a bit mixed up.

He interviewed Cindy for about an hour and a half, while they were talking Pansy was going around carefully taking pictures of the unicorns and sometimes some of individual horses. When they were finished they thanked Cindy for her time and they drove off towards Ron and Jill's apartment.

(Knock, knock)

They heard footsteps rushing to the door. Jill answered.

"Hey Draco. Weren't expecting you, but nice to see you. Come in. sorry it's a bit messy, I've been looking through a lot of catalogs for a dress. Who's your friend?" asked Jill.

"This is Pansy, she went to school with me. Well I came to do an interview on you about your wedding and Ron. It's one of Hermione's friends ideas, believe me. And Pansy is going to take pictures." Said Draco.

"Coolness. Go ahead and ask away." Said Jill, relaxing.

Pansy went around and took pictures of things around the house and the messy table and pictures of Jill talking or laughing.

565656565656565656656565656565

"Harry, Mum, Dad, Ginny! What are you doing here, I thought you were already at the stadium?" exclaimed Hermione, giving them hugs anyway.

"Well, we missed you and had to see you before you left. We also wanted to wish you luck and kick butt out there." Said Ginny.

"Yeah sweetie, we're really proud of you for making your dreams go so far. You're finally getting to do what you've always wanted." Said Daphnie, taking Hermione in her arms and smothering her with kisses.

"Mum! Not here, later tonight if you must. I've got to go, love you all. Kiss, kiss." Said Hermione, running and blowing them kisses.

(On the bus)

"Who were those people? That guy with the black hair was hot, geez Hermione you know all of the hottest guys." Said Rose, sitting next to her.

"Well you know that girl that was standing next to him? She's his fiancée, Ginny Weasley, little sister to Ron Weasley that means two things. One, that guy was Harry Potter and two; he's off limits. He loves her a lot." Said Hermione, smirking.

"That is so not fair. You either know all the hot guys and they're taken or all the hot guys ARE taken. Where do you meet these people?" asked Rose.

"Well, I became friends with them in first year like I told you and then I hated Draco all the way until a few months ago. So you can either say I'm dead lucky or, I just attract the right people." Said Hermione, her face in a pretend snotty-like way.

Both girls started laughing. Soon they were there and separated into their stations. Hermione was so nervous, and then she looked into the stands and saw her family and friends. Surprisingly Narcissa and Lucius were there too.

45454545454545454545454545454545

After they finished with the interview they drove back to the office. When they got out of the car, it disappeared. When they got back to their floor Pansy went to develop the pictures and Draco started typing the first article on his magically created desktop.

12121212121212121212121212121212

(I'm sorry about this big jump. I've got a great idea for the next chapter and I need get them out so I'm skipping to the day before Hermione comes home. Sorry again. And plus I don't want this story to be too long.)

"Hermione what are you so nervous about? You're in the top 20. You're still going to get flowers or something so don't worry about it." Said Rose, as Hermione walked around mumbling to herself.

"I know, I know. Why aren't you so messed up? You're in this with me?" questioned Hermione, falling face down on her bed.

"Because I know that at least I made it this far when not many other girls did. And I'm in the top 20 when not everyone is. So that keeps me happy and clears my mind." Said Rose.

When she finished Teeny and Lisa came running in with that mornings Daily Prophet in their hands.

"Hermione! You've got to read this!" said Lisa, handing her the paper.

Hermione looked at the front page and saw the headline: UNICORNS, WHY ARE THEY HERE AND FOR HOW LONG. In smaller letters it said, article by Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled and read through the article.

A/N: HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I'M WORKING ON MY GEO NOTEBOOK. I HAVE AN 'A' RIGHT NOW AND IF I GET AN A ON THE NOTEBOOK AND THE TEST THEN I COULD GET A 100 A SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER ONE; IT SHOULD BE OUT SOON.

-JENNIFER


	18. Prove it

Hi! This is that new chapter I told you I was working on. In this chapter, Pansy has sort of a bad and good part. And as you know I don't own Mrs. Rowling's stuff.

When Draco walked into his office he had a huge smile on his face for two reasons. Number one, Hermione was coming home the next day and two, he just read his first two articles. And one of his first articles were on the first page, headline news. It was fantastic.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. Why are we so happy this morning?" asked Lila.

"My girlfriend is coming home tomorrow. And I was surprised to see my name in a newspaper and I got to read my article. This day could get no better." Said Draco, rushing into the elevator.

Upstairs everyone was standing outside of his or her offices to congratulate him on making the front page. The sports writers sent off snitches. Mr. Thirsten was waiting for Draco in his office.

"Very well done my boy. I was so proud of your article that I put it on the front page. You very well deserve it. And that Pansy, she takes wonderful pictures. Well be off now, you've got a lot of work to do." He said, patting him on the shoulder.

Draco nodded his thanks and walked quickly to his office. Pansy was waiting for him there.

"This is so exciting. With my pictures and your articles, we make a pretty good team. Well I better let you go back to work Mr. Big time news reporter." Said Pansy, sitting down at her desk.

5565656565656565656565656565

"What did you think? I think that both articles were wonderful." Said Hermione.

"Of course you would say that. He's your boyfriend. Can I meet him tomorrow?" asked Rose.

"Not exactly tomorrow, how about the day afterwards? Go ahead and read it, you'll agree with me. It's a great story." Said Hermione, walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Rose read over it while Hermione was gone and she did agree that both articles were written very well. Hermione came out of the bathroom a little while later with her gear on. Her hair was dripping wet and she had a toothbrush in her mouth.

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione going over to the sink.

"I think it's great. And no I'm just saying that. Did you use all of the hot water again?" Rose said from inside the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began her hair and make-up. Rose came out shortly with her gear on and she just left her hair out and added light make-up. Soon the head attendant came to tell them to get on the bus.

"If you weren't in gymnastics, what would you be doing now?" asked Rose.

"I'd probably be living with my parents or with my friends. I wouldn't even be with Draco now and Ron wouldn't be getting married. Harry would be though." Said Hermione.

"How is it your fault that Ron and Jill are getting married?" asked Rose.

3343434343434343434343434343434343434

Draco sat at his desk and tried to think of the best Christmas present for Hermione. Christmas was next week after all and it had to be special. First he wanted to get her a cat, but he hatted cats. Then he thought maybe a pony. But then, she already had two horses and she wouldn't have time to be with them when she was with the baby horse.

"Hey Draco, I have something to tell you." Said Pansy quietly, walking in.

Draco looked up and nodded for her to tell him what she needed to.

"What's up?" asked Draco.

"Well that first summer out of school I was engaged to this guy in Ravenclaw named Greg. But you don't care what his name is. So I thought it would be great to have a kid and everything so a month after he proposed I was pregnant." Said Pansy.

"That's great news, why do you seem so sad about it?" asked Draco sitting back.

"Well when he figured out that it was a girl instead of a boy he broke off the marriage and I was left alone to have my daughter and raise her alone too. She spends every day with my mum and dad. Her name is Cassandra." Said Pansy, wiping her eyes.

"Like I said, that's great to hear. It doesn't matter that you have to raise her alone. It's the Greg chap that should be the one crying for loosing two very special people. How about all three of us have dinner at my house? We can watch a movie or something." Said Draco, smiling.

"Thanks Draco. And I would love to bring Cassandra over." Said Pansy, giving him a hug.

She then rushed out of the office.

787878787878787878787878787

Hermione was doing her last and best event, floor exercises! She gave the music guy the thumbs up for him to start her music. She was doing that one routine that she and Draco worked on together. The entire time she couldn't stop thinking about him. But still she kept a smile on her face and she was determined to do her very best. Hermione Lynn Granger was not a quitter under any circumstances.

From the sidelines her friends were watching her. Wishing her luck and hoping that she didn't do better than they did. Her family and friends were watching from the stands, cheering her on. But they cheered for her in silence so not to distract her. Finally she was finished; the crowed irrupted in cheers.

"That was great Hermione dear. You're giving our team a high spot for the last three events." Said Miss Summit.

Hermione nodded and grabbed a bottle of cold water. She sat down and cheered on her teammates while secretly cheering on her friends.

It was finally over! All the teams went to their last stations and waited around for them to call up individual medals and team medals. Of course Hermione got the gold medal for her floor exercises. And the first place team win was....

45454545454545454545454545

Finally the day was half over. Draco had come up with the best way to give Hermione her present. He was typing the last copy of it right now. He barley ate his lunch and just fed off of cauldron cakes and water.

When it was time to go home Draco packed up and locked what he was writing in his desk and they left out together.

When they got to Pansy's parent's house, Draco waited out in the car for her to get Cassandra. She soon came out with a white bag and a small pink bundle.

"Wanna see her?" asked Pansy, putting the bag in the backseat.

Draco nodded and took the warm bundle from her and looked into it. Inside was a little girl with dark brown hair and pink cheeks. She looked a lot like her mother only she didn't have a pug face. He handed Cassandra back and began to drive.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Pansy, setting up so she could nurse her child. (No worries, whenever I meet a lady whose nursing she normally has a small blanket that she uses to cover herself with.)

"She's beautiful. How old is she?" asked Draco.

"About three or four months. That's why I had to get a job, so that I could take care of the both of us. Have you ever considered having children with Hermione?" asked Pansy; she had twitched when she said 'children with Hermione.'

"Not now anyway. We're not even engaged or anything. But if I did marry her, why not it would be fun. She's really nice, you've got to know her better." Said Draco, pulling into his driveway.

"Well I guess so. What are we having for dinner?" asked Pansy, grabbing her bag out of the back.

"Anything you want. But you have to help me, I only know how to make instant macaroni and stew." Said Draco, unlocking the door.

Pansy had spent one summer with Draco here, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Seems as though he's changed a few things since then.

"No problem. Let me just finish feeding Cassandra and I'll have to do a few other things too. And anything that you want is fine with me." Said Pansy, sitting down on the couch.

Draco nodded and set to work. Pansy unwrapped the bundle and you could finally see how small her baby really was. She had on a little yellow shirt and a pink footie jumper. Cassandra was way too cute to be Pansy's daughter and yet, she was.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Hotel room that night)

"As this is our last night here and all four of us got medals, how about we go guy searching? As in we go to clubs and stuff and look for guys." Said Rose as they sat around in their bathrobes.

"That sounds great for you guys but I'm taken remember?" said Hermione.

"Yeah but you can hang out with your friends and we three can look for guys. That way we can talk and talk about how sweet our boyfriends are." Said Lisa.

"Sure why not. I'll call them and see if they want to come with." Said Hermione, calling her friends.

They said they would love to go out with her. They hadn't really been together in months at least. The girls took showers and dressed to kill. Hermione did the hair and Teeny did the make up. Harry and Ginny came knocking 2 minuets after they were ready.

"Hey 'Mione. You look great. So where are we going?" asked Harry, as they got into the elevator.

"Any place that you want to go. As long as I don't have to do any more flips, turns or dances I'm happy." Joked Hermione. Harry and Ginny laughed when they figured out what she meant.

"Gosh look at her, she's so lucky and seems so happy. I'm so jealous." Said Teeny.

"Aren't we all. She used to get the best grades in all of Hogwarts. Well not completely, forgive, I was only there for the end of 7th year. I moved from New York, I lived there during the summer and during school I went to the Salem institute." Said Rose, as the three girls got into the elevator.

Ginny picked a 50's style Ice cream parlor.

"What can I get for you three?" asked the waitress named Yvonne.

Harry and Ginny looked at the menu and picked a banana split with extra whipped cream and Hermione chose a hot fudge Sunday with extra fudge.

45454545454545454545454545

Draco had started on a pasta salad and some chicken. When Pansy had put Cassandra in a play pin to sleep she came to help him.

"I take it that Hermione does all of the cooking?" asked Pansy, twitching again as she said Hermione's name.

"You've got to get out of the stage about hating her. It's not like she's taking me away from my friends or anything. I'm just here to help her out and yeah I'm her boyfriend too but still, she's not all that bad." Said Draco, adding some cheese to the pasta pot.

"Yeah, then how come you just now decided to get a job?" asked Pansy.

"Because we needed the money for stuff. Look she's not here right now and I'm hanging out with you. Have you heard from Cabbe or Goyle in a while?" said Draco, his eyes going from metallic steel to a deep gray.

"I'm sorry Draco. No I haven't heard from them, I'm sure they both are happy or something." Said Pansy.

They ate and talked. Pansy was going back to when they were younger and Draco's eye color changed again. Soon it was getting late; Draco couldn't wait to see Hermione and didn't feel like driving so he let Pansy sleep over.

6565656565656565656565656565

(I'm skipping to the day when she comes home now. Wish me luck with this. Harry, Ginny and the other people are already home.)

(On the train.)

"So what are you going to do when you get home?" asked Rose.

"Well let's see, I've got a boyfriend and you don't so what do you think I'm going to do?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well, to inform you missy. I've met someone yesterday and lucky for me he lives around where I do and we're going out tonight after I unpack." Said Rose, sticking out her tongue.

Both girls laughed and talked a bit more. Lisa and Teeny got on another train; they lived in a different country.

Soon the train stopped at King's Cross-Station and Hermione searched for Draco, he wasn't there. She said her good-byes to Rose and gave her the number to her house and called down a taxi.

When she got home Draco's car was still in the driveway covered in a new layer of that night's snow. She walked in and something didn't seem right so she went up to his room and saw it. Draco was lying in bed with Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco how could you do this to me! I loved you remember! I have to go." Said Hermione running to her room to pack.

Draco shot up and saw Pansy lying next to him and Cassandra was lying there too in her crib/playpen. He told Pansy to leave and that he had to talk with Hermione. She left with a sort of smile on her face.

"Hermione, it's not like what it seems. Let me explain." Said Draco, coming up close to her.

"No, explain what! I thought that you were happy with just me! And now after not even a week of being gone that person is here. It might not be my house so I can't tell you what to do, but I am leaving and hopefully I never have to see you again." Said Hermione, slamming her suitcase shut and storming out of the house with tears running down her face.

"But Hermione please! Don't leave, let me explain first please. I love you I really, really do." Pleaded Draco; he was standing outside in the cold without a shirt.

Hermione whipped around and walked towards him.

"Remember when you said you'd do anything for me?"

Draco nodded.

"Well then prove it. You say you love me just like Robin Hood loved Lady Catherine. (That's right isn't it?) Well he went through so many things to prove that he loved her and now it's your turn. And here you can have your locket back." Said Hermione, taking in off and putting it in his hands.

The locket felt warm in his fingers. He nodded and stood there and watched as Hermione got into a cab that was taking her to her parents.

Was this the end? Was Hermione ever going to forgive him? How was he ever going to prove that he loved her, it was impossible?

A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M GREAT, I'M HAPPY. ALL OF NEXT WEEK IS FALL BREAK! I'M GOING TO THE DISNEY PARKS. I LIVE IN FLORIDA AND I NEVER GET TO GO, IT'S SO SAD. AND TO ANSWER ONE OF THE QUESTIONS, OF COURSE HERMIONE WAS GOING TO FORGIVE HIM. THIS IS A DRACO/HERMIONE ROMANCE RIGHT?

-JENNIFER


	19. All is forgivenbut not completely

Hey everyone! In my other story, 'Prince and Princess Diaries' I suddenly got so many bad reviews. All because I e-mailed this girl. I deleteaded the story and I still get reviews for it. Well it doesn't matter what they say as long as my other readers like this story. Well, as you know I don't own this stuff so lets get to work.

Hermione arrived at her parent's house. Her father was outside getting the morning paper when she stepped out of the car.

"Hi darling. Where's Draco?" asked Simon, looking behind her.

"He's not here. Is Mum up yet, I have to speak with her." Said Hermione, her eyes and nose red from crying.

Simon nodded and followed his daughter inside. Daphnie was sitting on the couch sewing patches to a blanket. She was obviously making a quilt.

"Hermione sweetie what's wrong and where's Draco?" she asked, standing up.

Hermione broke down in tears again and Daphnie walked with her to her room and they closed the door.

"Alright sweetie tell me what's wrong." She said, resting her daughter's head on her shoulder.

"Well when I got off the train and Draco wasn't there I guess he was still sleeping or something. I took a cab home and when I walked in and checked his room..." stated Hermione, she had begun to cry again.

Daphnie waited for her to calm down before asking her to continue.

"Well this girl that was in his house, Slytherin, was lying in bed next to him as though they were together or something. And she didn't seem sorry at all. But why am I not surprised, she's always liked him." said Hermione, wiping her eyes.

"Well what did Draco do?"

"He told her to leave and he tried to stop me from leaving but I had to. It was all so depressing and I couldn't stay with someone who was going to be with someone else. I gave him his locket back and now he has to prove that he loves me. Then I'll take him back...Maybe." said Hermione.

"Well I don't blame you Hermione, but I'm sure you'll forgive him. Your father and I had a ton of fights before we got married and then before we had you we had a few fights. It's all in growing up. The more time you spend away from him the more you're going to realize how much he really means to you." Said Daphine.

"Ok, but until I actually feel this can I stay here. I'll be gone most of the day training more and studying. But right now I'm tired." Said Hermione, yawning and lying back.

"Of course sweetie. Stay here as long as you like. I'll come up later with something for you." Said Daphine covering Hermione up and closing the door.

Draco ran back inside when he finally calculated everything that had just happened. He had to find a way to get Hermione back. He took a shower, got dressed, ate a bite of toast and went to work. He stormed passed Lila and passed his boss and straight into his office. Pansy was about to come in when he locked the door.

He didn't feel like talking to her. It was practically her fault that the love of his life no longer wanted anything to do with him. He set straight to work on his new article about what the Minister of Magic was going to do about opening a magic movie theater.

(Knock, knock)

"Who is it?" asked Draco, typing.

"It's me, Pansy."

Draco used his wand to unlock the door, but continued to work.

"I'm really sorry Draco. I was going to leave sooner but I was just so tired. Please forgive me." Pleaded Pansy.

Draco didn't answer. Instead he was deadly silent; not a single sound was heard through the room except for their light breathing and the click of the keys on the keyboard.

"I'm really, really sorry. I know how much she meant to you, but believe me I didn't want that to happen." Said Pansy, walking closer to the desk.

Draco remained silent. His brow was furrowed in anger and concentration. It didn't look like he heard a word that she said. Pansy took a deep breath and walk back out of the room. His article was half done when lunch came. He was going to visit Hermione, try his hardest get her back.

(Knock, knock)

Hermione was watching TV scrunched in a ball on the couch with her dads sweats on, Simon was out that day with the twins fishing, and Daphnie was in the kitchen and running around cleaning the house. Hermione went to answer the door.

"Hi Hermione." Draco said, holding out a sunflower.

He must have made it from magic because it was so cold out there wasn't even grass. Hermione accepted the flower and allowed him inside.

"Hello Draco dear, so nice of you to drop by. Would you stay for lunch or no?" asked Daphnie.

"It depends on if Hermione wants me to stay." Draco said, looking at Hermione with questioning eyes.

"You can stay." Answered Hermione taking his coat and other stuff.

"Thanks."

Daphnie wanted them to have time to talk so she went upstairs to clean.

"Are you any better now?" asked Draco, sitting near her on the couch.

"Well if you mean have I stopped crying, that's a yes. And has my heart stopped hurting, that's a no. Draco how could you?" asked Hermione, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault, honest. Pansy came over for dinner with her daughter and I was too tired to drive them home so I said she could stay with me. I wouldn't let her sleep in your room and my room was big enough for the crib so I let her sleep with me. Nothing happened, I love you more than anything." Said Draco.

"That explains that part but, If I'm so important why did I have to take a cab to your house?" asked Hermione.

"Because I slept in. I had a really busy day and I was really sleepy. But I never forgot about you, I talked about all that day and I have two pictures of you on my desk. I'll show you tomorrow if you come by. Or if you went out with me or something. Please Hermione believe me." Draco pleaded.

Hermione kind of liked this being on the other side of this whole messed up heart thing. Instead of her pleading the guy was pleading. She thought over everything Draco said and decided to forgive him.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that everything is back to normal. I'm still mad at you and I'm going to stay here for a while. That means, no kissing me, holding my hand or anything that we used to do until I'm completely sure about you. You broke my heart and that's going to take a while to repair." Said Hermione, smirking but still very serious.

Draco's features lit up with happiness. He would have kissed her but she said he wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

"So that means I have to start all over again with you? Going out on dates and getting to know you all over again?" asked Draco.

"That's right buddy. And right now you've just been dropped from ex-boyfriend to my gymnastics coach. We have training tomorrow afternoon when you get off work or ask for an early day. You can come back in now mum, I know you've been listening." Said Hermione, tying her hair up into a messy bun.

Daphnie came from around the corner and into the kitchen. That gift Draco had for Hermione was going to have to wait until after New Years. Daphnie served a kind of cheese and potato soup. Afterwards Draco had to head back to work.

"Bye Draco dear. Thank you so much for coming to see Hermione. You're really special to her and I can't stand to watch her so unhappy. She'll warm up to you again in a few days or knowing Hermione probably in a few weeks." Said Daphnie watching Draco leave.

Draco smiled popped back to work. Hermione ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. She and her mother were going shopping for Christmas presents and new winter clothes for Hermione.

When Draco got into work he stopped to talk to Lila, he was no longer in a bitter mood.

"You're feeling better now I hope? What was the cause for the bitterness this morning?" she asked.

"Well Hermione came home yesterday and something happened. We're not exactly going out anymore, I've been demoted from boyfriend, to ex-boyfriend and now I'm just plain coach that is the lowest I can get at this moment. But it's ok now sort of, she's forgiven me after I explained what happened." Said Draco.

"That's great. Keep it up." Said Lila as Draco began walking for the elevator.

Hermione and Daphnie went to the mall and did a lot of shopping, then they went to get their hair styled and their nails painted. So you could basically say it was a girls day. And with Hermione a lot more cheerful made the day a whole lot more fun.

"So 'Mione have you told your friends about this whole situation yet?" asked Daphnie taking a sip of her banana smoothie.

"No. I couldn't, Ron and Harry are super over protective. They told Draco that if he made me upset just once they'd kill him and I'd be even more upset if he died." Said Hermione.

Daphnie caught her words and smiled. Hermione might be mad at him now but she really, really loved him. She couldn't believe how much her little Hermione has grown up.

"Mum, why are you staring at me like that?" asked Hermione, raising one eyebrow.

"Um, nothing. Ready to go, we have to sort these things out and we've got to wrap some stuff." Said Daphnie.

Before they left Hermione remembered she forgot to buy something. She ran to a baby store and picked up a few things.

"Where were you all afternoon, or are you still upset with me?" asked Pansy, walking into his office.

"I'm not completely upset with you. But I can't really blame you for my mistake can I? Besides Hermione's forgiven me and that's all that matters." Said Draco, returning back to his work.

"You've got some messages on lines one and two." Said Pansy before going back to her small desk.

The first message was from Ron and Jill.

'Hey Draco, no one answered at your house so we called your office. Great job on your last two articles. Can't wait to read your next. We wanted to invite you and 'Mione over for Christmas dinner next week on Tuesday. You'll have the chance to meet family before the rehearsal dinner thing. Hope to see you guys soon. Tell Hermione we said Hi.' Said the two voices.

Next message was from his mother.

' Hi son! With Christmas next week you and Hermione will probably want time alone so come for an early Christmas dinner on Monday. Can't wait to see you both. Lots of Love.'

Draco smiled and shook his head lightly. He wrote both things in his planner and continued with work.

Mr. Granger didn't come home until late that night. The girls had everything wrapped and packed away. For dinner they just had some leftover soup from lunch with some steak and veggies.

"Are you feeling better Hermione dear?" asked Simon as both he and his wife tucked Hermione in.

"I'm a lot better. I'm meeting Draco tomorrow afternoon actually. Go to bed the both of you, I've got to get some sleep and so do you. Go on, you can leave me." Hermione said, smiling at her parents.

They nodded and before they left they both placed a kiss on her forehead.

A/N: HI GUYS AND GALS! ALL IS GOOD HERE IN FLORIDA. I HAD TO CLEAN MY ROOM THE OTHER DAY, IT TOOK AT LEAST TWO HOURS BECAUSE I WAS WATCHING A MOVIE. BUT STILL MY ROOM LOOKS A LOT BIGGER WHEN IT'S CLEAN, I'VE NEVER NOTICED THAT. AND I TOLD YOU HERMIONE WAS GOING TO FORGIVE HIM. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE END OF THE STORY. I'VE STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO. IF THE STORY IS TOO LONG I'M SORRY. IF YOU CAN ANSWER THIS QUESTION, I'LL UPDATE A LOT SOONER THAN I NORMALLY DO.

Q: WHY DID HERMIONE GO A BUY SOME STUFF FROM A BABY STORE. THERE ARE SOME CLUES IN THE STORY THAT MIGHT HELP YOU OUT AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU LIKE.

-JENNIFER


	20. A new day

Hi people! No one answered my question so I'm just going to update now. But you still have the chance to answer if you'd like. And as you know I only own the plot and some characters.

Draco woke up early the next morning so he could get into work early. He couldn't wait to spend time with Hermione. Plus he had to tell her about the two phone calls from the day before. He decided to drive to work that day.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy. Why are you in so early?" asked Lila, typing his name in.

"I've got a lot of work to do. And if someone comes by looking for me and it's a girl, that would be Hermione. But she shouldn't be here until this afternoon." Said Draco rushing to the elevator.

Lila nodded and went back to work. Hermione was still in bed when her dad came up with some breakfast for her.

"Wake up Hermione. I've got your favorite breakfast. Strawberry pancakes, orange slices, beacon, toast with marmalade, two eggs, milk, orange juice, and creamed coffee." Said Simon placing the tray in front of her.

"Thanks dad. Do you have the—." Started Hermione.

"Strawberry syrup, here you go. And if you want anything you know where to find us." Said Simon turning on her lights and closing the door.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Is that article almost finished, we have to have it ready for tomorrows paper. All the articles must be turned in by this afternoon in order to make it. And about leaving early, yes but only if you hand in that article with pictures and all." Said Mr. Thirsten.

"Right away. Thanks Mr. Thirsten." Said Draco, rushing down the hall.

Pansy was waiting in his office with a baby carrier thing. Seems as though Pansy brought Cassandra to work with her today.

"Hey Pansy. Your parents couldn't watch her today?" asked Draco.

"Not really they both have a cold and I don't want her to get sick. Is there anything that I can get you, I take it you didn't have breakfast yet?" asked Pansy, picking up her small child.

"Do you know where there are any muffins or something, I'm not too hungry. Here's the money and you can buy something too." Said Draco, going back to work.

"Sure. Thanks. But I can't take Cassandra with me because she's too small and it's really cold. So what I'm asking is could you please watch her for me? I won't be gone long and her bag is at my desk." Pleaded Pansy.

"Sure I'll watch her for you." Said Draco, accepting the warm bundle.

Pansy smiled and rushed out of the room. Hermione was finishing her breakfast when her mother came in.

"Hermione dear, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Daphnie sitting on the end of her bed.

"I'm great mum. Why, what do you have planned or whatever?" asked Hermione, knowing her mother all too well.

"Since you don't have to leave until this afternoon, could you help me and your father with decorating the house? You know, get it into the Christmas spirit." Said Daphnie.

"Sure mum, I'd be happy to help. Has dad got the tree yet?" asked Hermione, making the dishes and tray disappear.

"He's out getting it right now. Well take a shower or something and meet me downstairs." Said Hermione's mother.

Hermione nodded and picked out an outfit. She took a shower and went downstairs. Daphnie was rummaging in the closet for the holiday things.

"Alright 'Mione, let's start with the figurines and drapery. Then we move on to the mats and table settings." Said Daphnie handing Hermione a big stack of small boxes.

Simon came back later with a beautiful full tree.

"Dad it's beautiful. You must have had to fight for this tree." Stated Hermione, putting small snow globe in-between two pictures.

"Actually I didn't. I got a pretty good price on it too." Said Simon, trying to set the tree up.

When Hermione saw that her dad needed help she was thankful she was a witch. She set the tree up with a simple spell.

"Very good work darling. Ready to start placing the lights on?" asked Daphnie getting out another box.

Cassandra started squirming about and making little squeaking noises. Soon those turned into coughs then to a full cry. Great, right when things were going good she started crying.

"What's wrong 'Sandra? Please don't be upset now. Are you hungry or something, oh no wait I can't feed you." Said Draco picking her up and walking around the room.

Then maybe he thought that she wanted a toy or something. She chewed on it for a second then she started crying again. Draco tried to burp her, she burped but that didn't help any. Then he searched for her pacifier. He gave it to her and she stopped crying.

"You're a lot of trouble you know. How does your mum know what's wrong?" said Draco, walking around his office.

Cassandra looked up at him and snuggled close to him. She continued to suck on her pacifier and then she fell asleep. Draco placed her back into her carrier and went back to work. Pansy came rushing back in.

"I'm so sorry. Was she much trouble, I forgot to tell you that she needed to sleep." Said Pansy, placing everything down.

"Everything is alright now. She's sleeping, It took me forever to figure out what was wrong." Said Draco, not looking away from his work.

"Thanks so much Draco. I'll take her back before she wakes up again." Said Pansy taking her away.

Soon the Granger home was decorated. Everything looked very nice. They stood at the door to admire their work.

"Who's ready for lunch?" asked Simon going into the kitchen.

Hermione looked at her watch and panicked. If it were already lunch then she would be leaving soon. Hermione let out a breath of frustration.

"Hermione dear what's the matter?" asked Daphnie.

"I lost track of time, I'm going to have to eat in a hurry. I've got someplace to be and it's going to take me a while to figure out what to wear." Said Hermione almost hysterically.

Simon and Daphnie had to try and hold back their laughter. Hermione just ate a sandwich and rushed upstairs to look for some different clothes.

Draco too lost track of time and quickened his typing speed. Pansy set up the pictures and printed them along with Draco's article. Draco went over some things until he got a call from Lila downstairs.

"A Miss Granger is coming up to see you now." She said. Draco could almost see the smile on her face.

As Hermione walked down the hall she saw Pansy playing with her baby.

"Is Draco in there?" asked Hermione.

Pansy nodded and she walked in.

"Hey Draco. I'm sorry if I'm late or early or something like that." Said Hermione, she was playing with her nails.

"It's alright, you're not late or early. Let me change my clothes and we can go." Said Draco standing up and muttering something.

His clothes were changed and he led Hermione out of the building. When they got outside and got in the car Hermione had never felt so nervous.

"Ron, Jill and Mum called yesterday. Ron and Jill want us to come over for Christmas dinner and mum wants us to come over on Monday for an early Christmas dinner. How about your parents?" asked Draco.

"They haven't said anything. Hey Draco?" said Hermione, not looking at him.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Draco pulling into a parking space in front of a gym.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. I was going to invite everyone else but Harry has a game and so does Ron. Jill and Ginny are planning their own weddings and well I'd really like you to come with me, unless you're busy or something." Said Hermione as they signed in.

"As a last pick or because you're asking me on a date sort of thing?" asked Draco, when they reached the mats and trampoline.

"It's like a date sort of thing. So will you come with me?" asked Hermione, warming up.

"Sure I'll come. Ready to start?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face. They practiced on the beam for a long while. Then Draco moved her over to the vault. She was beginning to get better at it. She didn't really need help in the other areas so they worked on flexibility.

"Is this right?" asked Hermione, as she was bending over backwards.

Draco was just staring at her, admiring her. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare at her. She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" asked Draco, shaking his head slightly.

"I was wondering am I doing this right?" Hermione asked for the 2nd time.

"Yeah, after holding that position for 10 seconds flip over. And begin it again." Said Draco, checking his watch.

Hermione did that for about an hour. Then they went upstairs to run a few laps. Soon it started getting late and Hermione had to get ready for that night. Draco dropped her off at home.

"Thanks Draco. I'll come and get you in 3 or 4 hours alright?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. See you later." Said Draco before driving away.

Hermione rushed into the house to tell her parents.

"Hermione dear what's the trouble?" asked Simon.

"I've got a date for tonight and I have only a few hours to get ready. I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet." Exclaimed Hermione, running her fingers through her hair.

"Who's it with? Where are you going?" asked Daphnie, going back to her quilting.

"It's with Draco and I'm taking him to the fair." Said Hermione, downing a glass of water.

Daphnie smiled and looked over at her husband who exchanged the same look.

"Well you better not just stand there. Go take a shower and get dressed silly." Said Simon.

Hermione ran upstairs took a shower and got dressed. She picked out a latex-like material blue stripped shirt, tight faded blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a nice jean jacket. Daphnie put her hair up in a nice ponytail. Hermione put on some flavored gloss glittery eye shadow and eyeliner. Soon she was ready to go.

"Have fun dear and don't stay out too late." Said Simon watching Hermione get into her white convertible.

Hermione waved to her parents and went flying down the road. When she reached Draco's house the lights were on downstairs. She got out and knocked on the door twice. Draco appeared wearing a gray sweater, jeans and sneakers.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione smiling.

Draco nodded and followed her inside the car.

"I'd put on your seat belt. I didn't pass the speed level of my driving test." Said Hermione, clicking her own.

Before Draco could reply she zoomed down the road into the night.

A/N: HI EVERYONE! IS MY STORY BAD OR SOMETHING? I'M NOT GETTING THAT MANY REVIEWS ANYMORE. I'M SORRY IF THIS IS STARTING TO GET BORING. I'LL TRY AND FIX IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TTFN, TAH, TAH FOR NOW!

-JENNIFER


	21. The Fair

Hi! I'm so sorry for the long wait I was super busy and I kept forgetting. But I'm back now so don't worry. Well you know that I don't own anything so let the story begin.

Finally they stopped in an area with bright lights and lots of people. They got out and admired the view.

"What exactly is this?" asked Draco as they walked up to the ticket stand.

"This is called a fair or carnival. Muggles come here to have fun, you know play games, eat stuff like that." Said Hermione, picking up the bright green tickets.

They looked around for a second and picked to go into the mirror house. When they first walked in Hermione stood in front of one that made her look short and fat. Draco looked in one that made his head look big but his body long skinny. After that they walked over to play some games.

"How does this one work?" asked Draco when they walked up to the milk bottle game.

"You take this ball and throw it at those bottles. You have three tries. If you get them knocked down on the first try you get a big prize and if you get on two or three you get a small one." Said Hermione.

Draco gave up 3 of his tickets and threw the ball. The ball was flying, flying, and CRASH it hit the bottles and knocked them down. Hermione cheered.

"Ok dude, which one do you want?" asked the stand guy.

Draco picked out a big fuzzy bumblebee. When they walked away Draco gave it to Hermione.

"Here you can have it." Said Draco.

"Thanks. I love it." Said Hermione smiling.

As they were walking Hermione saw Rose and a guy she suspected was her new boyfriend. Rose looked over and saw Hermione standing with Draco and started to walk over. Hermione didn't feel like talking to her right now so she took Draco's hand and started walking fast.

"What's up and why are you walking so fast?" Asked Draco, looking behind him.

"It's a long story and I'll explain later, right now watch out for this girl with short black hair and is wearing a red dress." Said Hermione, looking behind her.

Draco nodded and looked behind again and saw Pansy pushing a pink stroller and walking with he figured was her ex-husband. Pansy looked over, waved and started walking towards them. It was Draco's time to pull Hermione away.

"Ok, who are you running from?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Pansy. Come on, let's get on that big wheel thing." said Draco, pulling her towards it.

"You mean the Fraise Wheel?" stated Hermione, giving the lady 2 tickets.

Draco nodded and sat next to her. As they got up higher you were able to see more stuff. The moon was full and it had this weird but pretty glow. And there were so many stars.

"Hermione, am I still not allowed to touch you?" asked Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione, looking out at the stars.

Draco lifted up his hand and it was laced with Hermione's. She blushed and put their hands back down, still tangled together.

"I guess it's alright. You can forget all the rules that I'm making you follow, I was just upset with you. I'm so, so--." Stated Hermione.

The second that she said to forget the rules Draco did, and meshed his lips to hers. It was nice to feel and taste her again. The same with Hermione, she missed the way that he smelled and the way that he kissed her.

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Missed you." Draco said putting his arm around her waist.

"Missed you too. So we're going to your mum's house tomorrow? And then to Ron's for Christmas?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded and the ride stopped to let them off. Hermione noticed both Pansy and Rose coming their way.

"Babe I suggest that we start running because here they come." Said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Draco started running and around a corner. Hermione peeked to see if they were still following. And sure enough they were walking quickly with upset faces. Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco, walking away from their spot.

"They're our friends and we're running away from them. Rose is going to be really upset with me later. She's going to call your house so I suggest that you answer the phone but don't tell her where I am." Said Hermione, stopping in front of a food stand.

Draco nodded and looked at the menu above the guy's head.

"What do you want to eat and drink?" asked Hermione, turning around.

"Anything that you have is just fine with me." Said Draco, going to find them a table.

Hermione came back with two medium orange pops, two corndogs with ketchup and mustard, two bags of barbecue frito twists, and some napkins.

"Well I hope you like it." Said Hermione, watching to see what his reaction was.

When he took another bite she was able to enjoy her own food. Then she had to get some straws.

"I'll go and get them." Said Draco standing up.

Hermione smiled and continued to eat. When Draco got back Hermione was almost finished. But not to worry it was just a small amount of food. When they finished they set out to find a merry go-round; Draco had never been on one.

Before they reached it, both friends came storming up to them.

"Hermione, are you trying to avoid me? What did I do so wrong?" asked Rose, a hand on her hip.

"What's up with you? I only wanted to say hi." Said Pansy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy tonight. And by the way, this is Draco. Draco, this is Rose." Said Hermione.

"Ok, yeah I'm sorry too Pansy. We're kind of busy tonight. Hi." Said Draco.

Rose looked Draco up and down and pulled Hermione away.

"Oh my gosh you are so lucky. He's absolutely gorgeous. That guy over there at the milk bottle thing is mine. His name is Juan." Said Rose, waving over at him.

"I figured. I really am sorry for running away like that. It's just that we wanted to be alone tonight, It's kind of like a make-up date." Said Hermione.

"Make-up date? You guys didn't break up did you?" asked Rose.

"Well sort of. I'm not going to talk about what happened but I demoted him from boyfriend to ex boyfriend to gym coach to my date and now he's mine again." Said Hermione.

Rose nodded she also noticed that Hermione didn't have her locket anymore.

"Where's that locket thing that hottie gave you?" asked Rose.

"I gave it back. Long story, it has something to do with all of the demotions I put him through." Said Hermione.

"Ok, we can talk after New Years. I'm going to Costa Rica with Juan to meet his parents. Bye." Said Rose, walking over to her boyfriend.

Hermione shook her head slightly and walked back over to Draco and Pansy. And guy was standing with them now pushing a pink pram.

"Hermione, you already know Pansy. This is her daughter Cassandra and this is Greg Peters he was in Ravenclaw and is Cassandra's father." Said Draco, giving Hermione a look that said, 'I don't trust this guy at all.'

"Hi. Your daughter is so adorable. And she has a really pretty name." Said Hermione.

Draco smiled inwardly because no matter how much Hermione hatted someone she could always something nice to say about them no matter how ugly they looked or etc. That's another reason why he loved her.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow Draco." Said Pansy taking over the pram and walking off.

"You are the most incredible person. You can hate someone and still be so nice to them." Said Draco, taking her hand again.

Hermione blushed and they continued walking to the merry go-round. Draco hopped on a water dragon that was next to Hermione's gold fish.

"What does this thing do?" asked Draco.

"It goes in a circle while playing music while your animal goes up and down." Said Hermione, laughing at the expression on Draco's face.

After it went around a few times they stepped down and walked to the petting zoo. Draco was looking around for something but was fruitless.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hermione.

"Where are the phoenix's and the threashal's?" asked Draco.

"No, silly goose. Those are our animals these are Muggle animals. A lot safer if you asked me." Said Hermione, petting a baby goat.

Draco nodded and started chasing after ducks. Soon lines of geese were following him. Hermione laughed and so did Draco, it seemed as though he had some oat bread in his pocket.

They finished with their tickets and Hermione drove them back to Draco's house. This time he was prepared with his seat belt. Finally they were at his house.

"You can come in you know." Draco said, opening up the door.

Hermione followed. He was so happy; he lit a fire and started on a pot of hot chocolate. Hermione sat down on the couch and she felt at home.

"Thanks for everything tonight 'Mione, it was great fun." Said Draco, sitting next to her.

"No problem. What do you do when you're not at work?" asked Hermione, putting a bit of hair behind her ear.

"I spend all of my free time eating or talking with you. I think I might have to find a different job or just work part time." Said Draco smiling.

Hermione looked at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was getting late. She would need to get home so that she could make enough time to get ready for dinner with the Malfoy's.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I'm sure you do too." Said Hermione standing up.

Draco nodded and kissed her softly. She gave him a warm hug and went out to her car. Draco watched as she drove away and then walked slowly back inside.

2121212212121212121212121212121212121

"Wow, you're in kind of late. I take it you had a good time?" asked Daphnie who was sitting on the couch, still making a quilt.

"Yeah. We had a great time. You could say it was like getting my first kiss all over again." Said Hermione, winking and then running upstairs.

"What does that mean?" asked Simon, looking over at his wife.

"It means that Hermione has forgiven Draco and allowed him to get close to her. So I win the bet, she kissed him so you have to cough up the 10 pounds." Said Daphnie extending her hand.

Instead of giving her the money Simon tickled his wife while Hermione was watching from the stair rails. She smiled and went into her room.

A/N: HI! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE REDICULUS WAIT. I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SO MANY OTHER THINGS. I GOT A MANICURE ON Saturday MY NAIL COLORS ARE PINK AND BLUE AND I HAVE HEARTS ON THEM. REALLY COOL.

-JENNIFER


	22. Dinner and Christmas

Hi! Here's the next chapter, this one is going to have more than one day in it might be kind of long. I'm only going to have two more chapters. Well as you know, I don't own anything.

DAY ONE, CHRISTMAS EVE. DINNER WITH THE MALFOY'S.

Both Draco and Hermione woke early the next morning. Hermione had to go shopping for a new dress and shoes and she needed some accessories to go with her outfit. Draco had to finish wrapping gifts for his parents and he had to work on a present for Hermione.

"What's the rush young lady?" asked Simon, looking over his paper at his daughter.

"I've got a big date coming up and I have to buy all of the right stuff." Said Hermione, scarfing down a waffle and washing it down with some milk.

"Bigger than meeting his parents?" asked Daphnie giving her some beacon.

"Well that's the thing. We're having an early Christmas dinner at their house tonight and I haven't picked out anything yet." Said Hermione, eating some grapes.

"Well good luck dear. Do you need any help with anything?" asked Simon.

"No, I think I can manage. I won't be back until later this afternoon so that I can actually get ready. Love you both bye." Said Hermione rushing out of this house with a to-go mug of tea and her purse.

She looked a total mess. Her hair was in a messy bun, she had on red sport pants rolled at the top, a white tank top, and black flip-flops. She basically looked like a cheerleader at my school. Draco looked a little better, he had on his quidditch jersey and some sweat pants.

(Ring, ring)

"Hello?" said Hermione, rushing down the road to the mall.

"Hey, it's me Draco. What are you doing today?" he asked, walking around his house.

"Hi babe, I have a lot of shopping to do and I have to do my hair and a lot of other stuff." Said Hermione, slamming her car door and rushing into the front entrance.

"You can take your time, it's still really early. And I'm sure that whatever you pick out will be great. Can I meet you?" said Draco, going up the steps.

"You want to meet me here? Are you sure, don't you have a lot to do. And plus I'm a complete mess." Said Hermione going into Limited.

"I'm coming anyway. I don't have work today and I just finished all of my nescessary work. See you later." Said Draco, hanging up the phone.

Hermione smiled and put away her phone. She looked around the entire store until she found the most perfect dress. She went to go and try it on and when she came out she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, that dress suits you." Said the voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco, looking at her. The dress was tight, but loose enough for her to breathe and to walk. The back of the dress was out but had to horizontal lines going across the middle. It had short sleeves but you could get a shirt to go under it. In the middle there was a half belt with a silver belt buckle.

"You really like it?" asked Hermione, spinning around.

"I love it, of course that could be because you're wearing it." Said Draco.

A lot of the girls in the store looked jealous of Hermione just then. They turned and hit their boyfriends and she heard a lot of, 'Why don't you ever compliment me like that?!'

Hermione changed and went to pay for the dress. Next up was shoes. Draco put his arm around her waist and they walked down to Nine West. Hermione got great shoes there. She walked down to Claire's to get lip gloss, make-up and other little girly stuff. Draco wouldn't step foot in there so he went to the electronic store next door.

"Did you find anything you wanted?" asked Hermione coming up next to him.

"Maybe? I want a cell home too!" Said Draco, looking into the glass case.

"Don't you mean a cell 'phone'? Why not, I'll help you pick out the best one." Said Hermione, looking through the case with him.

Draco picked a red Nextel with no roaming charges and he bought three phone covers. The both of them just decided to walk around the mall for a while. They walked passed a candy store and went in, they left with a pound and a half each of different candies.

Soon they had walked around the entire mall. Draco still wanted a little more time with Hermione and she still had a while before her nail and hair appointments. They went to an arcade and played a few games but after a while Hermione had to leave.

"Don't look so sad, you'll see me again in a few hours. Here, you can have my money but please don't use magic." Said Hermione, kissing his cheek and walking out.

A guy, around Draco's age, came up to Draco and made a weird noise.

"Is she with you?" asked the guy.

"Yeah. Why?" stated Draco, raising one brow.

"The guys over there, including me, are jealous of you. You have got a total babe, have you taken her yet?" asked the guy named Will.

Draco thought for a second until he figured out what the guy meant. His eyes did that weird color change again.

"Of course not. Shove off dude." Said Draco.

"Why, are you so pathetic not even she would have you?" taunted Will.

"Shut up about her!" yelled Draco, he was becoming very frustrated.

Will looked back at his friends and they made some sort of silent agreement.

"Well if she's not that important to you, I'll have a go at her."

That got Draco really upset, he whipped out his wand. Even though he told Hermione that he wouldn't, this was in her defense.

"I thought I told you to shut up about her!" said Draco, pushing that guy into a wall. Green and gold sparks came out of his wand.

Draco stuck the wand to Will's chest and asked him to bother him again. He didn't dare say another word. Draco smirked, pocketed his wand and walked out.

(Hair place)

"Miss Granger, long time no see!" said a short Japanese lady named Kim.

"I have somewhere important to go tonight. Give me any hairstyle." Said Hermione, sitting in one of the red spin chairs.

"Where are you going? How important is it and what's the occasion?" Asked Kim, brushing through Hermione's hair.

"Well I'm going to my boyfriends parents house. It's super important, I've already met them but I'm still nervous. And we're going for an early Christmas dinner." Said Hermione, going over to the first sink.

"Well who is he, have we met before? Is he rich, where did he go to school, what does he look like?" Kim asked.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, no you haven't met him. Yeah he's rich, he went to my school. He has a great everything, platinum blonde hair and the most gorgeous gray eyes." Said Hermione, as her hair was being washed.

"Do you really like him?" asked Kim, drying her hair off.

"Total! I just now had to leave him because I have a lot to do before tonight." Said Hermione.

The girls talked for a while. Then Hermione had to go for her nails. Then she rushed back home, had a sandwich with soup. She ran upstairs to her room to take a nap before that night. Daphnie woke her up and told her to get ready because Draco had called.

"Mum, why didn't you wake me up when he called! I'm going to mess up, I know it." Said Hermione, rushing into the shower.

She came out of the bathroom with her dress on, the shoes she did her make-up. She looked very nice.

"So what do you both think?" asked Hermione spinning around.

"You look lovely? Aren't you going to change your purse?" asked Daphnie.

Hermione nodded and then looked at her dad.

"You look wonderful. But you are going to be wearing a jacket aren't you?" asked Simon.

"Of course I am. Well call me when Draco get's here." Said Hermione, rushing up to her room.

"Remember when you brought me to have dinner with your parents. I acted almost as Hermione is. Well hopefully all goes well for her." Said Daphnie.

"Why, ours went wonderfully I thought." Said Simon.

(Knock, knock)

"Hermione dear, your prince is here." Called Daphnie.

Hermione came down smiling and ready to go. She had the shrunken presents in her hand bag and she was just adding a bit more hairspray.

"Hi Hermione. You look really beautiful." Said Draco, extending his hand.

"Thanks. Let me just grab my coat and we can go." Said Hermione, going over to the closet.

"Have fun guys. See you later." Said Simon, watching as they drove off.

The Malfoy home looked really beautiful from the gate. The gate was decorated too, it was lined with white lights and had a big black and silver bow where the 'M' used to be. As they drove up, the sides of the road were lined with Christmas trees. Narcissa answered the door when they knocked.

"Hi darlings. So great of you to come, come in and make yourselves welcome. Draco dear, don't forget to introduce Hermione to the family." She said, walking off.

Draco blushed and looked around the house. It looked just as good inside. From where they were standing you could see into the living room. There was a beautiful tree with black and silver bows and a lot of lights. The stair railing was lined with red and silver velvet ribbon.

"Draco this house is beautiful. Is it like this every year when you came home?" asked Hermione turning to him.

"Actually yeah. Come, let me introduce you to my family or Mother will have a fit." Said Draco smiling. He took her hand and led her around the house.

Dinner went well, Hermione sat next to Draco ,of course, and his parents. Everyone was quite fascinated with her and were all wondering if Draco was going to marry her, but he changed the subject. Soon it was time to go. When everyone else had left and it was just the remaining four, Hermione gave up the presents.

"I want you to have these. Both as a Christmas present and for being so nice to me. I hope you like them." Said Hermione.

They accepted the gifts and promised not to open them until the next morning. Draco took her hand and they walked out to his car. It was really late.

"So, are you still nervous around them?" asked Draco.

"Not really. Not anymore anyway. Your family is really nice, at least you don't have weird cousins." Said Hermione as they got to his car.

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly. She put her arms around him and deepend the kiss. When they pulled away Hermione smiled. They got in and started driving.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Draco, taking the long way to her house.

"Nothing. Why?" asked Hermione, beaming.

"Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you spend the night with me? I finally learned how to cook something and it would be Christmas and we would be together." Said Draco, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course. My parents are probably going someplace tomorrow anyway. I just have to pack a bag or something and change my clothes." Said Hermione as they pulled up.

In the drive way was already another car. It seemed to be her cousins.

"Hi dear. Hi Draco. We're staying with your cousins until the 26th, you're welcome to come if you want? Or you could stay here." Said Simon.

"No, I'm staying with Draco tonight. I'll be right back." Said Hermione, pushing passed the twins into her room.

Draco suddenly felt out of place. This is probably how Hermione felt at his house. Hermione came back down in an outfit similar to the one she was wearing earlier that day.

"Bye guys. I'll see you soon." Said Hermione, going out to the car.

56565656565656565656565656

(Inside Draco's house)

"Have you been training or not since our last time?" asked Draco.

They were sitting on the couch while Hermione was reading a 'Christmas Carol'.

"I haven't. I spend most of my time reading or with you." Said Hermione over the book.

She continued to read and then she got sleepy. No wonder, she was running around all day and barley had time to rest. They kissed goodnight and went into their rooms. From her room Hermione sent off the baby package.

CHRISTMAS MORNING!

"Wake up Draco! It's morning!" exclaimed Hermione. She started jumping on his bed.

Draco rolled over and looked at the clock. It said that it was 5:00 am. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"It's too early 'Mione, I need more sleep." Said Draco.

Hermione jumped off the bed and wrenched open the curtians to let in the small amount of light. Then she climbed back up and started jumping again.

"I'm not getting off until you wake up." Said Hermione, in a sing-song voice.

He had no choice but get up. When he climbed out of bed he magically brushed his teeth and picked Hermione up and ran with her downstairs.

They sat down on the floor and exchanged gifts. Hermione gave up hers first.

"Happy Christmas. Hope you like it." Said Hermione giving Draco a medium sized box wrapped neatly in gold paper.

He tore it open and saw that she had gotten him his own miniature quidditch team. There were little players that walked around the wet looking grass. There were bludgers flying about a quaffle and a tiny gold speck as the snitch.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Hermione, looking nervous.

"I love it. Where did you get it, everything looks so real." Said Draco, examining the box again.

"Well everything is real, except the players. I had to make them out of wood and them make them come to life. I shrunk everything and fit it into the box, so now you can watch quidditch whenever you want." Said Hermione, blushing.

Draco hugged her and gave up his gift. It was a smaller box with a lot of things in it. First was her locket, next was a piece of parchment and last was a key with a heart keychain.

"I'll explain. I want you to keep the locket always. I changed the pictures inside. And the key is because I want you to think about it first though, I was wondering if you could move back in with me as my girlfriend not a roommate?" said Draco, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione thought it over for a minuet or two and nodded her head. (Fluff warning! Fluff warning!)

"I will. I tried imagining my life without you and I can't. You mean everything to me." Said Hermione, smiling.

"You mean everything to me too." Draco said. He took the paper and conjured a guitar.

"I wrote this song for you. I hope it makes enough sense." Said Draco, trying to get the right tune.

'There's a river in the mountains that's been there since who knows when.

No one knows how it started and I know it'll never end.

Our love is like that river, flowing till the end of time.

I know how much I love you and I'll never change my mind.'

"That was really pretty. I love you too and I'm so ,so sorry for acting the way I did. I get jealous remember." Said Hermione, nestling into Draco's lap.

"There was no reason to be jealous that time. I would never leave you for anything. I'm hungry how about you?" asked Draco, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah. I'll help you cook." Said Hermione, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

'It's so great to have Hermione back again.' Draco said to himself walking up behind her. Hermione was thinking along the same lines about Draco.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Draco, getting out some pots and pans.

"Pancakes, beacon, and eggs. Do you have all the stuff?" said Hermione.

Draco looked through the 'fridge and he saw that they didn't have beacon or eggs but they had everything else they needed.

"I'll go and get the stuff. Shouldn't take me too long." Said Hermione, grabbing the keys.

"Oh no, you're not going out there. It's too cold, I'll go." Said Draco, taking the keys from her.

They were taking the keys back and forth until Hermione just decided that she could magically make the ingredients. Draco actually cooked it all by his self and it tasted wonderful.

4545454545454545454545454545454

"What do you want to do?" asked Draco after they both had taken showers and were sitting on the couch.

"Have the horses been out lately?" asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head. Hermione got up and put on her outside gear.

"Well aren't you coming? It'll be lots of fun." Said Hermione, dangling his jacket.

Draco decided to join her and they went to the stables. The horses all had leg warmers and a blanket drapped over them because of the snow and cold weather.

Draco also let the other horses out so that they too could run around and have fun. Hermione set out an obstical course. She went first and finished in record time. Draco wasn't so lucky, his horse wasn't too good with speed, but could jump over things easily.

By noon they were frozen. Both of their noses and cheeks were a rosy colour. When they went inside Draco started a fire while Hermione started a nice pot of mint tea.

"Do you want some cookies too?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. Have you heard from any of the gang lately?" asked Draco, laying down on the floor in front of the fire.

"Actually no, Ginny or Jill normally call me five or more times a day. They both have cell phones with my number on speed dial. Harry and Ron too. Maybe they're really busy, but still they normally call me everyday." Said Hermione, bringing the stuff over.

After she had put the stuff down, she rushed upstairs to her room to call them. After a while Harry picked up, she was so happy to hear his voice.

(Phone conversation)

"Hi Harry, what's up. Draco and I were wondering what you were doing, or more along the lines of me wondering what you were up to." Said Hermione.

"We're fine. Just really busy although I'm sure you already knew. So you are coming to Ron and Jill's tonight right?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are. I'll see you then I guess?" said Hermione.

"Sure and I'll tell Ginny you called, she's out with Jill picking out dresses or something."

"Ok. Oh and Harry, Happy Christmas." Finished Hermione.

Harry smiled on the other end.

"Happy Christmas 'Mione."

A/N: HI GUYS AND GALS! I THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE BOTH WEDDINGS AND SOMETHING WITH DRACO AND HERMIONE. WELL 3 REVIEWS PLEASE.

-JENNIFER


	23. Weddings

Hi thanks for the reviews guys. To PrettyPinkPeccock, this is the last full chapter. Then there's going to be an epilogue then I'll write a sequel. I have so many ideas for it; my mind keeps over flowing. I don't own anything.

Hermione rushed back downstairs and snuggled with Draco for a while.

"If you were married, how many kids would you have by now or rather, what's your picture of a perfect family?" asked Hermione, looking above her.

Draco thought for a moment.

"I'd see a wife/mother a husband/father and at least 2 or 3 kids and a pet or two. How about you?" Draco said.

"The same except maybe 4 kids. And one of my boys has to be named Presley and my girl Sophia." Said Hermione, playing with her locket.

Draco smiled. They rested like that for a while and then someone knocked on the door. Hermione went to get it and it was Pansy and Cassandra.

"Hi Pansy. Please come in." said Hermione.

Draco sat up and went to put away the two cups on the table.

"What brings you here?" asked Draco.

"I wanted to say thanks to Hermione in person. She sent a really sweet present for Cassandra and I really appreciate it." Said Pansy handing her Cassandra.

"No problem. She's absolutely precious and she so tiny." Said Hermione, Draco came to sit next to her and play with her too.

Pansy sat back and watched the couple play with her kid and noticed that they would be wonderful parents when it came the time for it. Pansy stayed for a while and then had to go because Cassandra was spending Christmas with her father.

"She is the most cutest baby I've ever seen." Said Hermione.

Draco leaned in and kissed her passionately he pulled away slowly and did it again. When he stopped Hermione had a weird dazed expression on her face. Then she quickly snapped back.

"What was that for. Not that I didn't enjoy it immensely but why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I love you. I'm very surprised you aren't rummaging in your closet for clothes. You seem to do that a lot." Said Draco, sitting back.

"Stop you're making me more nervous than I have to be. I'm ok with the Weasley's Harry and Jill but now I have to get used to her family too. I know I obsess about little things like this and I get frightfully nervous." Said Hermione, playing with her locket again.

Draco went into his room to do whatever and Hermione stayed downstairs to do his laundry and to wash the dishes. Basically she cleaned downstairs and then she started upstairs.

75757575757575757575757575757 (Big jump, sorry)

"Hermione and Draco this is my mum Lira. My dad is away on business but don't fret, he'll be here for his youngest daughters wedding." Said Jill at dinner that night.

Hermione had managed to get through the day cleaning and replanting some of the flowers.

"What have you guys been up to lately?" asked Ginny when she and Hermione went away from the guys to talk.

"Nothing much. Promise you won't tell anyone not even your teddy bear or your diary?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny nodded.

"When I got back home I thought that Draco was cheating on me with Pansy but he wasn't. But before I knew so I broke up with him. And we just started dating again. But don't worry we're back together and really happy." Said Hermione.

"I'm glad. You seem really happy with him and it would eat me alive to see you both apart. Sorry I haven't been calling. My wedding is the week right after theirs and I have a lot of guests coming." Said Ginny.

"It's alright, I figured something as much. But you are letting Harry in on the whole planning thing?" said Hermione.

"Are you kidding me. The only thing I've let him pick out was the guests. This is too important for him to handle, believe me. He can't even make a bit of toast without burning it." Said Ginny laughing.

Hermione joined in even though Harry was one of her best friends she agreed with Ginny 100. Dinner went by wonderfully and then the guests departed to go home.

3434343434343434343434343 (another big jump. The Weasley wedding.)

"I do." Said Ron, slipping the silver ring on Jill's finger.

"Do you Jillian Margaret Smith take Ronald Arthur Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" stated the Pope.

"I do." Jill said, putting the thicker band on Ron's finger.

The crowd started counting down. By the time they got to 5 the Pope spoke again.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ron you may kiss the bride."

All was silent and the clock struck midnight while Ron kissed her. Then they cheered as the new couple ran down the isle to the limo.

(Reception)

"That was beautiful. Although I'm not to keen on seeing them kiss again the sight makes my head hurt. I just can't see why any one would want to kiss my brother." Said Ginny smiling.

"I know what you mean. But I'm not sure about the brother thing well, maybe. I've got to find Draco." Stated Hermione looking everywhere for her boyfriend.

Draco was talking to Harry and she walked over.

"Hi guys. Does either of you want to dance with me?" asked Hermione, twirling her dress around.

Harry smiled and so did Draco. Harry asked her to dance first but she promised to save a dance for Draco.

15 min later

"I owe you that dance now." Said Hermione, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They danced for two songs and then it started getting late or shall I say daytime. Draco drove home this time and carried Hermione up to her bed. She was awake but was feeling very tired. He gave her a shirt to put on, tucked her in and then kissed her forehead.

He went back into his room and began working on the special something he had been saving for Hermione. He wasn't going to give it to her until after next week when there'd be no interruptions from any of her friends.

9090909090909090909090909090(The Potter wedding. Mostly Weasley's are attending.)

"Harry James Potter do you take thee Ginerva Grace Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Harry slipping the thin diamond band to her finger.

Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Ginerva Grace Weasley do you take thee Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ginny stated putting a similar ring on Harry's finger just no diamonds.

"Well if no one has anything to say I pronounce you husband and wife Harry I'm proud to say you can now kiss the bride."

Everyone looked on as the two kissed and then watched and blew bubbles as they walked down the steps. Hermione was there alone because Jill and Ron left for their honeymoon and Draco had to work that day.

56565656565656565656565656565656 (That long awaited present is about to be reviled. It is now almost February and the snow is melted and it's just slush.)

"Hermione, I don't have work today and I was wondering would you like to go for a picnic with me?" asked Draco that afternoon.

"I'd love to. But isn't a little cold and a little too wet to be sitting on the ground?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. I have it all planned out." Said Draco, rushing up the steps to get the little things.

Hermione changed her clothes slightly and put on some boots and a coat. Draco had the lunch packed and was putting on his stuff. They drove for a while until Hermione saw a blue tent under a tree.

Hermione followed Draco into the tent and there was a newspaper and a blanket. Hermione sat down and admired the tent and the outside scenery.

"This is cute. Thanks for bringing me." Said Hermione.

"No problem. But first I want you to read this paper." Said Draco handing it over to her.

Hermione looked at him questionably. On the front cover was Draco's first article.

"But sweetie I've already read this one." Said Hermione.

"But did you look all the way through it? Here read this page." Said Draco turning the pages.

Hermione looked it over and saw one that caught her attention.

'To my dear Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I can't live another day without you. I know we've been through a lot and not all of those times good but still they were with you and that made everything else seem pointless. When I'm around you nothing makes sense. But when you leave me and everything is right again I wish that I didn't understand anymore. So what I'm basically saying is, Hermione Lynn Granger will you marry me? Yours forever, Draco.'

Hermione looked up and Draco had opened a small box with the most beautiful ring inside. It was silver and had nice swirly prints. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Yes Draco, I would love to marry you." Said Hermione.

Draco couldn't have been happier. She really said yes to his proposal, he was really going to marry her, and they were really going to spend the rest of their lives together. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to give it to you sooner but I couldn't cause I couldn't think of the right way to do it. I was so nervous." Said Draco, taking the stuff out of the basket.

"Why?" asked Hermione, not being able to stop from smiling.

"I didn't think you'd say yes. And when you did I couldn't believe it." Said Draco.

Hermione smiled at him and they ate lunch. When it was over Hermione helped clean up and they went home happier than they had been when they left. Draco called both families over to tell them the good news.

"So guys what's this all about?" asked Narcissa

"I've asked Hermione to marry me and..." started Draco.

"And of course I accepted!" exclaimed Hermione.

Both mothers took her hand and examined the ring and looked up smiling at the both of them. Then it started both mothers started crying. They kissed and hugged both kids and walked into the kitchen.

"So do you know when you want to get married?" asked Lucius.

"Whenever Hermione wants is fine with me." Stated Draco, looking at her lovingly.

Hermione smiled and magiced out her date book. The mothers came back and sat next to their husbands.

"Well since today is the last day of January and we need at least 2 months of planning how about in mid-April?" said Hermione, looking around at all the faces.

They nodded and then Daphnie broke into tears again.

"My only child is getting married. And who would have thought now, when she has a competition coming up along with the planning." Said Daphnie, hugging her again.

Hermione froze. Then she flipped back a little in her book and saw that in bright blue letters it said she had a competition. Great, she was going to be super busy. The parents left leaving them alone again.

Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap or rather lying down on top of him.

"I can't believe that I forgot. I should check my date book more often." Said Hermione, lying her head down.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of time." Said Draco.

Hermione stiffened yet again. She just had a flash back to her 3rd year when she used a time turner. She kissed Draco and sat up.

"Thank you so much honey you are the greatest!" exclaimed Hermione, running up the steps.

Poor Draco looked oddly confused but happy all the same.

(Skipped time. Competition.)

"Are you ready love?" asked Draco, as Hermione warmed up.

"Yeah I can do this." Said Hermione, going into a split just as simply as talking.

She began with the uneven bars and almost slipped but caught on just in time. That little mess up was going to cost her a fraction of her score.

Next was floor excersizes she did great. Then, the dreaded vault. Lastly was the beam, she did great on that too.

"Well let's see how you placed." Said Draco, looking up at the screen.

Hermione was in third place. She went home with a small trophy and three flowers. Draco picked her up and spun her around.

"You were great. I'm so proud of you." Said Draco, placing her back down.

They smiled and walked out hand in hand. Their wedding was drawing ever so close. The time turner was really coming in handy. Draco got kind of lonely because she was either at his parent's house or hers. He couldn't wait until all of this was over.

232323233232323232323232323232 (Their wedding! Finally)

It was finally the big day. Ginny and Jill both announced that they were both 3 months pregnant. So Hermione had to have their dresses tailored.

She had a beautiful dress. It had a Queen Anne neck line and a princess waistline. The dress had a long lacy train. In the back it was low and had a cute big bow. The veil connected to a silver tiara white rosettes. It also came with long silky gloves that came to a point at her middle finger. Her hair was in nice loose curls with a bit of glitter.

The bridesmaids had peach dresses that came with hats. The wedding was to be outside in a beautiful garden. Everyone walked down the isle and then Hermione came down with her father. When she reached Draco she was in awe.

He looked great. The white tuxedo really brought out his eyes that were more silver than normal.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to bring together Draco and Hermione. They have both written their own vows. Draco would like to say his first."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. When I took the job to be your coach I was only doing it so that I could criticize you. Then I realized that you were really good and I found nothing to say. You're really special to me and I just only realized that when you weren't with me. I love you and I'm glad that you wanted to marry me." Said Draco.

"I can't wait either, we will have the best of times and hopefully not any bad ones. You mean so much to me. When you were sick that time I couldn't concentrate on anything because I was worried about you. And when you were trying to train that one horse I was scared for you, think of what could have happened. I wouldn't nearly be as happy as I am now. I love you too." Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"Draco do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said Draco slipping a thin gold ring on her finger.

"Hermione to you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Said Hermione, doing the same to Draco's finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco gave Hermione a sweet little kiss and smiled. They were finally married. They drove to the reception together and danced almost all night. Ginny and Jill kept getting nocuous from all the dancing and had to go home early.

444545454545454555555555555(Honeymoon sweet. No details)

"So how does it feel to be married?" asked Hermione, as Draco carried her down the hall.

"It feels great. I must be the luckiest person in the world." Said Draco, kissing her softly.

When he got the door open it looked really nice. There was a soft velvet couch, a big screen TV, a king-sized bed with a ton of pillows and a nice canopy. Draco carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly.

Draco and Hermione both were a little nervous because they've never actually slept in the same bed except for those two times but they don't count. And they've never slept-slept together. Draco started kissing her softly then it got more intense. Hermione slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

Draco took off the dress leaving her in a silk slip. Draco kissed down her neck and nibbled on her ear. Then they switched and Hermione did the same to him.

Then it got more serious and Draco only had on his boxers and Hermione just had on a black lace thong. Draco admired her breasts for a few seconds and then devoured them. They were warm and full in his hands.

"You are extremely beautiful you know." Said Draco, kissing along her chin.

Hermione moaned and felt Draco grow big against her leg. All of his clothes were off now and the only thing that was keeping them away was her underwear.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Draco for the third time.

"Yeah sweetie go ahead. It'll be fun." Said Hermione, leaning up and licking his ear.

Draco took that as a go-ahead and ripped of the thong and gently slid himself in. Hermione closed her eyes tight, but when Draco started moving she began to loosen up and go with the flow. After about 5 or 10 minuets they were both panting. Hermione was almost there and was sticking to the sheets.

Right before Draco came his eyes did that colour change again; they turned a dark gray almost black.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione as she came. Her insides closed tightly over Draco.

He too came and let go. They lay there trying to catch their breaths. Draco recovered first and rolled off of her.

"Is it always going to be like this?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe. I've never experience that kind of reaction before. I love you Hermione." Said Draco, taking her hand in his.

"I love you too." Hermione stated.

They did it at least 5 more times that night.

464646464646464646

When they got back home at the end of the week Hermione felt fine. But after a month or two she started to feel a bit sick. The reason for it was because she was a month and a half pregnant with their first kid.

Stay tuned for the epilogue! And then a sequel.

A/N: THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY. I'LL WRITE AN EPILOUGE AND THEN A SEQUEL WITH HERMIONE, DRACO AND THEIR KIDS. STAY TUNED!

-JENNIFER


	24. EPLOUGE

Hi thanks for waiting. I'm so glad that you have stuck with me to the end. I hope I disappoint you with this chapter or the sequel, but I'm sure you'll like it. Well as a final note, I don't own anything.

This takes place a few days after Hermione has her first baby who happens to be a girl; she named her Sophia Marie Malfoy.

"She's so beautiful." Said Hermione admiring her baby.

Her room was Hermione's old one. Sophia had blonde hair like her dad but it was in small waves. Her eyes were a silvery hazel. She had rosy cheeks, a mouth like Hermione's and face shape like Draco's. All in all she was so far a good baby.

"Yeah. Thank you so much." Said Draco, his arms around Hermione's waist from behind. His chin resting on top of her head.

"What's the thank you for?" asked Hermione turning around to face him.

"For giving me everything. I love you." Said Draco, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Love you more." Hermione stated, resting on Draco's chest.

They walked out of the room and into the newly decorated downstairs. Hermione had insisted on not using so many dark colors. The living room had natural colors like brown, white, tan, and peach. The kitchen was pretty much the same.

Their bedroom was fall colors as in orange, yellow, red-orange, red, and golden rod. Hermione was making tea. The older Malfoy's were coming by that afternoon and Hermione was rushing around the house cleaning.

Hermione had quit gymnastics while she was pregnant and took on yoga. Draco no longer worked full days at the Daily Prophet; he only worked every other day so that he could be with his family more.

Harry and Ginny had a son who had the trademark Weasley red hair but Harry's green eyes. He was about two months. Ron and Jill had a daughter who had blonde hair like Jill but freckles like Ron. Her eyes were brown like his too.

(Knock, knock)

"I'll get it!" called Hermione.

She ran to the door and greeted her in-law.

"Hi good to see you, please come in. It's starting to get cold again." Said Hermione, starting up a fire.

"Hi darling. I see you're starting to loose your baby fat. Don't worry it won't be much longer. By the way where is my granddaughter?" asked Narcissa hanging up her coat.

"Gees mother, what about your son. " Said Draco, coming down with Sophia.

"I'm sorry darling, are you well?" asked Narcissa accepting the warm yellow bundle.

"Yeah I'm great. At least my wife cares about me." Draco said jokingly sitting next to the said person.

"Stop, you know I care about you too. Your father says hi, sorry he couldn't be here a few days ago or today. He's on urgent business for the Ministry." She said, taking a sip of tea.

Sophia woke up and looked around. Narcissa handed her to Hermione and watched with a bright face.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione, looking into her daughter's face.

Sophia yawned and looked over at her father with a face that plainly told him to pick her up. So he did and he too admired his child.

"Has she been keeping you up all night yet?" asked Narcissa.

"Well just last night. I think it's because she was still hungry or I didn't put her in right." Said Hermione.

"Are you nursing her or feeding her from a bottle, because it sometimes depends on the kind of nutrition she's getting." She said again.

"I haven't tried nursing yet. I wanted to see if she'd take a bottle but I guess I've got to move to the next best thing." said Hermione, she looked over at Draco and Sophia was still awake but she was yawning.

Hermione took her and placed her in the swing that was on the other side of Draco and she turned the timer for 5 minuets and she gave Sophia a pacifier.

The adults talked for a while more before Narcissa had to go. She was going to a lunch date with some of her yacht club friends.

"Bye mother." Said Draco.

"Bye Narcissa." Called Hermione.

When they walked back in Sophia was crying or rather making little cough noises but no tears. (Babies don't have tears right off; you have to give it some time.)

Hermione ran to her and picked her up. Draco followed them to the nursery and watched as Hermione fixed her shirt so that she could nurse their child. He sat against the crib and watched eagerly. Then Hermione noticed.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at her husband.

"Just watching. Does it hurt or actually what are you doing?" asked Draco.

"I'm nursing. And no it doesn't hurt except if she bites but it can't hurt that much. Haven't you ever heard of this? Your mother did it my mother did it all women with children do if they want." Said Hermione, smiling.

The nursery looked really nice. There were vertical stripes on the wall, of pink and white. The crib was white with bows on the sides. There was powder pink carpet and a white rocking chair. There was a changing table that looked like both the crib and the chair. She also had a closet that was empty for the time being. Draco had installed a window seat with pink and white fluffy pillows. There were cute pictures on the walls of teddy bears, and bows.

Sophia let go and her face got scrunched up. Hermione set up a burping towel and rubbed her back softly until she heard her burp.

"There, that's better isn't it darling." Hermione kissed her forehead and handed her over to her father.

"Hi sweetheart I love you so much. You're so special to us you know. I never realized that I wanted a daughter so much until your mum told me about you." Said Draco, walking with her around the room.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched her family. Her heart felt whole now, she had everything she wanted. Draco placed their child into her crib and turned the mobile of bears and bows and let her listen to the soft music of "Forever and ever". (For the words and tune, please watch, POOH'S GRAND ADVENTURE the search for Christopher Robin.) Hermione also checked that the pink baby monitor was working.

Hermione was lying down on their bed with her face down when Draco walked by. He walked in and sat next to her.

"What's up babe?" asked Draco, rubbing her back.

"Just tired is all. I didn't get any sleep last night. We've got to find a way to keep her asleep. But no matter how sleepy I am I still love her." Said Hermione, flipping over.

Draco leaned down and kissed her lovingly at first. Then he straddled her and kissed down her neck and her chin and nibbled on her ear. Hermione let out a soft moan and pulled Draco's face to hers. They made out for the next few minuets, both of them wanted it to last longer but someone was at the door.

"Why now?" Draco said into her mouth making Hermione laugh.

"It's ok baby, we can resume once they've left." Said Hermione, she kissed him again and walked quickly down the steps before Sophia woke up.

It was Ginny, Jill, Phillip, Harry, Ron and Ella. Hermione greeted them all with a warm smile. But before she did she fixed her appearance.

"Hi guys." Said Hermione inviting both families in.

Draco came down the steps running his fingers through his hair.

'Why are so many people coming over today? I can't wait until later.' Thought Draco.

"Hey Draco. Has your life changed at all since Hermione delivered?" asked Ginny, rocking Phil slowly.

"Kind of. But it's for the better, I'm happy with the change." Said Draco; Hermione came to sit in his lap snuggling close.

"That's what you say now! Wait until you're left to baby-sit or you have to change the diapers. It's horrible let me tell you. I've only been a father for two months and I'm getting the bad end of the deal." Complained Ron. Both Ginny and Jill gave him an evil glare.

"It's not so bad mate, at least you get to spend time with her. Even though it seems like she'll never go to sleep she will and when she does be thankful." Said Harry chuckling.

Everyone else did too and chatted some more about having children. This was all new to Draco and Hermione and they took everything in like a dry sponge. Soon everyone left leaving them alone again. It was getting late so Hermione started on dinner, roast chicken, white rice, and mixed vegetables. Draco had to go to the store and pick up some butterbeer, gillywater, milk and pumpkin juice.

"Thanks babe. Can you put those away for me please and then set the table?" asked Hermione, not looking up from her cooking.

Draco nodded and did as he was told. They ate happily talking about stuff like Draco's job or Hermione's yoga classes. When they were done Hermione had made lemon pie with whipped topping. When they finished Draco and Hermione washed the dishes and checked on the baby before going into their bedroom.

(30 minuets later, lights off and the rustling of sheets.)

"Oh Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, breathing deeply and clutching to anything she could get her hands on.

"Hermione, oh Hermione! God I love you!" Draco exclaimed, as he came.

Hermione was almost there. So she flipped Draco over and going as fast as she could. She was so close she could feel it. Her breathing got heavier and then finally she closed tightly over Draco and she let out a triumphant sigh. She rested against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." Said Draco, putting his arms around her and she rolled to his side.

"I love you more." Hermione stated, kissing him gently.

They rested for a while until Sophia started crying for her nightly feeding. Hermione got up and dressed in a short blue nightgown and white hot pants.

"I'm here darling. Don't cry." Said Hermione, clicking on the moon and cloud night-light.

Hermione fixed her gown and started nursing. Sophia sucked happily. Hermione played with her small wisps of hair. Hermione rubbed her finger across her small hand and Sophia took it in her own. Hermione smiled down at her baby, they had many happy days ahead of them.

343434343434343434343

When Sophia turned three two months later Hermione discovered that she was expecting again! Draco and Sophia were so happy but it turned out that she would miscarriage. She was suppose to have another girl but she died after the first month. Hermione and Draco were devastated but they tried again and again, hopefully this time it would work.

BYE!

A/N: HI! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT ONLY TOOK ME HALF AN HOUR TO TYPE IT UP. WELL STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUAL. IT'LL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS. I HOPE THAT ONE DOESN'T MESS UP. THANKS FOR READING.

-JENNIFER


End file.
